


Артефактор

by Oldman_Nick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldman_Nick/pseuds/Oldman_Nick
Summary: Написано совместно с моим соавтором и музой – irun4ikИ огромное спасибо моей бете, Анне Гоби, за терпение и отличное настроение.В предупреждениях стоит "Смерть персонажа", но она относится к второму пейрингу: СалС/ГодГ.____________________________________________________________________________Спустя пять лет после окончания Хогвартса Гарри Поттер возвращается в Англию. Он - не мракоборец и не игрок в квиддич. Он - обычный артефактор. Хотя может ли он быть обычным...





	1. Пролог

Позвольте представиться, господа и дамы! Меня зовут Гарри Джеймс Поттер! И оговорюсь сразу: я – волшебник! Странно им быть и не верить в чудеса, но это так. 

Где я родился и как рос, думаю, рассказывать не надо: не-магам это ни о чём не скажет, а магам известно и так: «Ежедневный пророк» слишком часто проходился по моей персоне на своих страницах за время моей учёбы в Хогвартсе. Вранья там, конечно, было больше, чем правды, но какой правды я хотел от Риты Скитер?

Скажу лишь, что мои школьные преподаватели, умные и зрелые люди, помогали мне стать тем, кем я, по их мнению, хотел быть. Естественно, и не подумав меня спросить, что же на самом деле хочу я. Вариант почему-то был только один: мракоборец. Наверное, из-за того, что и мой отец, и крёстный в своё время выбрали именно эту профессию. 

Возможно, в другое время я и подумал стать им, но вот только после событий девяносто пятого, когда я и группа моих одноклассников столкнулись с Пожирателями Смерти и самим Тёмным Лордом в Отделе Тайн, от профессий любой военной или правоохранительной направленности меня отвратило. 

И пусть Волдеморт не пережил той битвы, как и Дамблдор, но их смерти, в которых было что-то завораживающее и по-своему красивое, заставили меня по-иному взглянуть на собственное будущее.

Естественно, стоило лишь заикнуться, что в Отряд Правопорядка меня не заманить и пирогом с патокой, как тут же оживились министерские чинуши. Предложения посыпались, как из Рога Изобилия. Я мог стать и помощником министра, и профессиональным игроком в квиддич, и начальником отдела по учёту Тёмных Существ. Ради меня готовы были сместить с должностей вполне достойных людей. И это меня беспокоило больше всего. Работать в Министерстве мне не хотелось – от бумаг с рядами цифр на меня нападала зевота, от официального языка служебных записок – бр-р, аж мурашки по коже. 

Игрок в квиддич? А можно ли вообще назвать это профессией? И что я буду делать, когда выйду из «игрового» возраста? Тренировать? От таких перспектив хотелось выть. 

Однажды, во время разговора с портретом Дамблдора ни о чём и обо всём, он сказал, что Сладкое Королевство ищет кондитера, и спросил, не хочу ли я выбрать творческую профессию. Вроде бы случайно оброненная фраза, но она прочно засела у меня в голове. О профессии кондитера я не думал – не столь сильна моя любовь к сладкому, но, спустя несколько недель, путём сложных раздумий и с помощью одного мало приметного приглашения мне таки удалось определиться с родом своих занятий. Чтобы не взращивать нездоровые амбиции, я дистанционно сдал начальные тесты и уже получил подтверждение – мой выбор был правильным.

Вот так, пребывая в полной уверенности в собственной правоте, я и поделился новостями со своим другом Роном. Завертелось.

В срочном порядке в доме на площади Гриммо, который по завещанию Сириуса стал моим, собрались все, кто хоть какое-то отношение имел ко мне. А если не ко мне, то к Сопротивлению и Ордену Феникса. Будто я не профессию выбирал, а оживил – нечаянно, конечно – Лорда Волдеморта. Итак, всё семейство Уизли – даже Чарли из Румынии приехал, Гермиона, уже как невеста Рона, и несколько завсегдатаев Ордена Феникса, выживших в закончившейся войне, которые продолжали видеть во мне мальчика лет одиннадцати и считали, что меня можно отправить в чулан под лестницей только одним грозным окриком.

Могу сказать лишь одно – мои гости не наигрались в войну. Осада была многочасовая. Аргументы летали, как Смертельные проклятия, и разили примерно также. Однако надо было знать подросшего меня – я заупрямился и не хотел никого слушать. Артефактором – вот кем я видел себя в будущем. А поскольку я очень любил историю, но не в исполнении профессора Биннса, то моя будущая специальность называлась историческая артефакторика. 

Не знаю, чем насолили артефакторы Уизли в прошлом, но они, все как один, были против моего выбора. Билл даже кричал, что готов взять меня стажёром в Гринготтс, хотя даже я понимал, что это не предложение, а просто сгусток его эмоций – только гоблины могут мне предложить какую-то работёнку, а никак не он. 

И вот что удивительно: единственный, кто поддержал меня в моей борьбе, был мой нелюбимый профессор Снейп, который сиротливо примостился в углу тёмной кухни и время от времени бросал язвительные фразы не в мой адрес, что уже само по себе было знаменательным событием. Кем он приглашён на это мероприятие, для меня так и осталось загадкой, разгадывать которую, впрочем, мне было недосуг. 

Балаган закончился ожидаемо. В пылу спора Рон скатился на личности и назвал меня трусом и слюнтяем, а Гермиона поддержала старой маггловской поговоркой, что я мечу бисер перед свиньями. 

Гермиона в силу своего воспитания наивно полагала, что артефакты и амулеты – удел исключительно богатеньких и чистокровных. Я не стал её разубеждать – если Герми что-то решила, то воевать с ней бесполезно, легче просто промолчать. Но аргумент, что она не брезговала на третьем курсе Хроноворотом, буквально жёг мне нёбо. 

Прорвало, когда в трусости меня обвинила Молли. Уж не её ли дочь я вытаскивал из Тайной Комнаты? Когда, по крайней мере, трое из её детей, помимо Джинни, учились в Хогвартсе в то же самое время? Но высказав одно, я уже не сумел остановиться: все претензии, скопившиеся с момента моего поступления в школу и по тот злополучный день, полились из меня рекой, да ещё и в достаточно резкой форме. 

Досталось всем, включая притихшего Снейпа, глядящего на меня со своего угла «добрыми» глазами василиска. Вот только превратить в камень не удалось ни взгляду профессора, ни оханью Молли на особо едких выражениях, ни чему-либо ещё.

Поток моего красноречия иссяк нескоро, но, вероятно, я не имел права говорить то, что было мною высказано. Слишком много лишней, никому не нужной информации. И реакция не заставила себя долго ждать: все мои гости поднялись и ушли, не соизволив даже попрощаться. 

Снейп, замыкавший колонну, ехидно ухмыльнулся и сказал: «Умеешь ты, Поттер, с людьми договариваться!». Но его тёплая ладонь на моём плече дала ту поддержку, в которой отказали мне самые близкие. Бывшие самые близкие. Я не нашёлся, что ему сказать, лишь кивнул. Кажется, я израсходовал запас слов на несколько лет вперёд.

Если поначалу я злился, бушевал, кричал обличительные речи пыльному зеркалу, представляя вместо него своих друзей, то потом меня накрыло чувством вины. Я задыхался в нём, был готов извиниться сто раз. Не единожды уже собирался писать им покаянные послания, но меня удерживал тот факт, что вместо примирения мне пришлют Громовещатель или пепел в пустом конверте. 

Но и это быстро прошло. Я простился письмом только с директором МакГонагалл и собрал вещи, уже фактически пребывая в неизведанных далях. Задержаться всё же пришлось – Снейп был повторно арестован. Арест и суд больше напоминали плохо сыгранный фарс, но по просьбе Дамблдора мне пришлось в нём участвовать, разыгрывая положительную роль главного героя. А дальше было будущее.

Сначала Швейцария, потом Германия, Швеция, Россия, Бразилия, Новая Зеландия, Конго, Мадагаскар, Перу, Индия, Мексика… Знания собирались по крупинкам. В этих бесконечных метаниях по миру я понял лишь одну вещь – артефакторы насолили не только Уизли: считанные мастера продолжали заниматься созданием амулетов и все они, в подавляющем большинстве, были преклонного возраста. 

В своих странствиях я был рад любому знакомому лицу, поэтому как-то раз встретив Драко Малфоя, который, как и я, метался по миру, занимаясь бурной общественной деятельностью, я уже и не думал бросаться оскорблениями. Он – тоже. 

Он скупо поблагодарил меня за спасение крёстного от Азкабана, я – эту благодарность принял вместе с порцией мате. Наверное, с этого и началось наше приятельское общение. Мы перекидывались письмами, когда были сравнительно рядом, иногда встречались, чтобы по-быстрому чего-то и с чем-то выпить, обменивались парочкой историй или анекдотов, пойманных по миру, прощались крепким объятием, и разбегались до следующего раза. И обязательно присылали подарки ко дню рождения. Так что я мог сказать: мы с Драко стали друзьями. Без претензий и обид.


	2. Возвращение

Пять лет пролетели, как один долгий и суматошный сон. Я не просто ни минуты не пожалел о выборе своей профессии – я искренне в неё влюбился. Учился? Нет, я наслаждался каждым испытанием, трудностью, возникающей на моём пути как новичка. Так что в Англию я, кроме сертификата мастера, вёз ещё и свой энтузиазм, и желание изменить мир к лучшему. И, что уж тут кривить душой, стремление показать своим друзьям, кем я стал.

Родина, позабытая и позаброшенная на время моей учёбы, встретила меня ярким весенним солнцем вместо привычного промозглого дождя. Я отряхнул мантию от налипшей сажи, улыбнулся прохожему, который показался мне знакомым. Как же я скучал! Наверное, нужно было уехать, чтобы это понять.

Кое-какие новости мне сообщал Драко. Он в отличие от меня за эти пять лет периодически бывал в Англии. Но одно дело: слышать его сильно ужатые из-за недостатка времени рассказы, а совсем другое – ощутить перемены самому. Поэтому, не мудрствуя лукаво, я закинул свои нехитрые пожитки в почти полностью обветшалый особняк Блэков, распорядился старому, но ужасно гордому Кикимеру на счёт обеда и отправился заново открывать для себя Косую Аллею.

Понятное дело, что добирался я маггловским транспортом, так что «Дырявый котёл» мне было не миновать. Он ничуть не изменился – и столы, и потемневшая от времени барная стойка были те же. Разве что у Тома, бармена, блестела лысина начищенным кнатом, да прибавилось новых морщин на его приветливом лице. Но он всё так же протирал стаканы тонкого стекла мягкой хлопковой тряпкой и при этом сдержано улыбался и кивал, завидев знакомого.

Заметив меня, он вышел из-за стойки, хлопнул по моему плечу и налил мне стаканчик сладкого эльфийского вина. И вроде бы пить я не пил, а тут вино плавно текло под весёлую болтовню Тома ни о чём и, одновременно, – обо всём сразу. О налогах, политике, новом министре, ценах на огневиски, о старшем сыне Стэна Шанпайка, который поджёг папочкину фуражку на первый же год своего рождения…

Отпустил он меня неохотно, пришлось даже пообещать, что заходить я стану почаще. Подавляя лёгкий мандраж и нетерпение, я вышел на задний двор и постучал по заветному кирпичу.

Нечего сказать, улочка за время моего отсутствия преобразилась. Последний раз я видел её полуразрушенной и пустынной, почти полностью заклеенной пугающими, лиловыми плакатами с лицами разыскиваемых Пожирателей Смерти. А сейчас, в мирное время, магазины и магазинчики вновь распахнули свои двери, приглашая посетить, выбрать, купить всё и даже ещё немного больше. Хотя раны от прошедшей войны всё же остались: кафе Флориана Фортескью заменила угрюмая, традиционно английская чайная, а магазин Олливандера так и стоял забитым посеревшими досками, и выглядел, как чёрная дырка на месте выпавшего зуба в белоснежной улыбке. От этого немного кольнуло где-то под сердцем.

Сюрпризом для меня это не стало – Драко мне рассказывал об этом. И о том, что палочки привозили из-за границы и в очень маленьком количестве. Сам он купил себе новую, взамен погибшей боярышниковой, в России у преемника Грегоровича и даже подумывал помочь ему обосноваться на английском рынке. Но местные бюрократы, заслышав фамилию мастера, категорически отказали в разрешении на торговлю.

Я лично, признаюсь, как на духу, свою палочку хоть и храню, но почти ею не пользуюсь – в моей профессии удобнее работать с перстнями или браслетами. Увы, магическое население Англии привыкло к иному и всё же предпочитает в повседневной жизни палочки. И случается очень редко, когда одна-единственная палочка служит волшебнику всю его жизнь.

Прогулявшись вдоль всей аллеи, заглянув практически в каждый магазинчик, я свернул в маленький тупичок между домами. Там, где Косая Аллея плавно перетекала в угрюмый и грязный Лютный переулок. Именно здесь, по рассказам Драко, находилась лавочка, где торговали заграничными палочками.

Магазин нашёлся сразу – уж слишком яркой и аляповатой вывеской он выделялся на фоне обшарпанных стен. Только глянув на неё, я осознал, что лавочка как-то совсем не вдохновляет меня на покупки – местоположение говорило само за себя, что хозяева экономили на всём. И наводило на мысль, что и товар внутри может оказаться магазину под стать - самым дешёвым?

Я решил не выносить окончательный вердикт, не ознакомившись с ассортиментом, поэтому и проскользнул в низкую дверь, едва не приложившись макушкой о притолоку.

Магазинчик находился в полуподвальном помещении и, честно говоря, внутри был столь же нелеп, как вывеска над его входом. В первое мгновение я даже не понял, где очутился. Пещера Али-бабы, куда разбойники свалили всё награбленное?

На освещении опять же экономили, поэтому мне было весьма непросто ориентироваться в пространстве, плотно заставленном стеллажами. Товары на них лежали без какой-либо системы, и раскладкой тут и не пахло. Мне опять припомнился пыльный, но такой уютный магазин Олливандера – лестница массивного дуба, добротные полки до самого потолка и бархатные коробочки на них - тут о таком даже не слышали. Я покрутил в руках несколько шуточных товаров и не смог сдержать фырканья – шутками такое мог назвать лишь кто-то с очень дурным чувством юмора. Особенно меня почему-то поразили щипцы для сахара, хватающие за нос. Ими вроде бы сахар в чашку бросают, а не обнюхивают.

Я перебрал множество товаров, но палочек так и не заметил. И только когда уже собирался покинуть лавочку, чтобы никогда и никому её не советовать, мною были замечены, наконец-то, узкие картонные коробки в самом низу одного из шатких дешёвеньких стеллажей, в которых обычно и продавали палочки. В отличие от тех коробок, к каким привык я, эти не были оклеены бархатной бумагой и не поблёскивали бронзовыми замочками. Обычный картон, уже порядком поистрёпанный к тому же.

Неприятно удивило и их количество – на мой взгляд, на стеллаже их было порядка двух дюжин – не больше. Насколько я помню из курса Теории Магии, выделялось больше пятидесяти разновидностей магического дара. И это не считая исключений. С ними было бы ещё больше.

Я с горем пополам нагнулся, с некоторыми усилиями подцепил верхнюю коробочку и уже плавно принимал обратно вертикальное положение, как откуда-то из подсобки вынырнул продавец. Иногда вещи и дома бывают под стать своим хозяевам – как например в этом случае. К тесному магазину, где я, далеко не самый высокий и крупный человек, едва смог нагнуться, прилагался такой же хозяин – мелкий, ростом с профессора Флитвика, лысоватый, со смешной феской на голове. И как компенсация таким габаритам у продавца был шикарный мясистый нос, в который он отчётливо гнусавил об универсальности представленного товара.

Спорить я не стал – всего лишь открыл коробку, с таким трудом выуженную с нижней полки. Что можно говорить и о чём спорить, если я, не успев даже протестировать палочку, загнал в палец занозу? Неужели необходимо настолько экономить, чтобы даже не отполировать основной инструмент волшебника? Привычки бросаться деньгами у меня нет, но выбирая между этой, дешёвой (хотя вопрос о цене сего вопиющего безобразия ещё висел в воздухе) и достаточно дорогой олливандоровской, я бы выбрал последнюю.

Сложно было не показывать обуревающих меня чувств. В конце концов, я же пытался сделать вид обычного покупателя.

– А какая начинка у этой палочки?

Продавец подхватил верх коробки и отчеркнул ногтем какой-то шифр:

– Дракон, – ответил он с умным видом.

Уж не знаю, может, расчленённый для сердцевины дракон был игрушечным, таким, как моя хвосторога, оставшаяся с Турнира Трёх Волшебников? Я крутил палочку и так и этак, но ощущения силы и боевого задора, присущих палочкам с начинкой из драконьих частей, я не почувствовал. Много ли навоюешь таким вот инструментом?

Я сумел проглотить рвущийся с языка комментарий. Вместо этого я спросил:

– А из какого она дерева?

Продавец повёл носом, будто вынюхивая им правильные ответы, и выдал:

– Яблоня.

Наверное, если бы кто-то из моих наставников услыхал такое, артефакторов стало бы ещё меньше: они бы совершили массовое, показательное самоубийство или же попросту лопнули бы от смеха.

Да я на третьем курсе Хогвартса знал, что палочки из древесины фруктовых деревьев не делают – всю свою магию они отдают плодам. А между тем продавец заливался гнусавым соловьём. Наверное, если бы я его попросил мне сплясать, то он тут же принялся бы отбивать чечётку.

А вот моей просьбы выйти и попробовать палочку в, так сказать, полевых условиях он не оценил.

– Нада – брать, а не нада – полозить обратна!

Я не рискнул пробовать палочку в магазине – ещё не хватало, чтобы меня привалило здешним хламом. А уж рядом с такими товарами, как хватающие за нос щипцы, я вообще поостерёгся бы применять магию – не хотелось пробовать, что и чем мне защемит. Я ещё раз равнодушно покрутил палочку, небрежно бросил её в коробку, внутри содрогаясь от мысли, что этим пользуются несмышлёные дети, и отдал потерявшему ко мне интерес продавцу в руки.

Настроение, до этого безоблачное, стало вдруг отвратительным. Уже не радовала ни погода, ни аромат сдобы, ни узнаваемые места. И я заторопился к выходу с Косой Аллеи. Ещё оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы зарегистрировать свой сертификат мастера в Министерстве, на что мне не хотелось тратить лучшее настроение, потому что бюрократы способны уничтожить начисто любое, даже самое радужное чувствование.

Я торопился и уже мало глазел по сторонам и, только ощутив боль: сначала во лбу, а потом и в ободранных ладонях, очнулся. Оказалось, что я, полностью погрузившись в себя, не заметил встречного человека на совершенно пустынной улице. Не знаю, может быть, он также витал в облаках, как и я, но факт: мы сидели посередине дороги, мощённой бутовым камнем, и тёрли лбы, которыми основательно приложились друг к другу.

Когда перед глазами перестали мелькать «звёздочки», а голова прекратила грозить своим расколом на мелкие части, я с удивлением, смешанным с изрядной долей радости, заметил, кого сбил с ног. Какие люди! Напротив меня, потирая голову, сидел Северус Снейп, выражение лица которого демонстрировало причудливую смесь злости, удивления и воистину детского любопытства.

– Ой, простите мою неуклюжесть, профессор! Какое счастье встретить вас! – в порыве радости завопил я во всё горло, подскочил с каменной мостовой и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. Спустя пять лет скитаний я с полной уверенностью мог заявить, что соскучился даже по нему. Он ухватился за протянутую руку, резко выпрямился, а потом заохал, упираясь ладонью в поясницу.

– Вы ушиблись? – как наседка, закудахтал я, наворачивая круги вокруг его полусогнутой фигуры.

– Поттер, перестаньте суетиться и помогите, наконец, разогнуться!

Я прошептал заклинание, выученное благодаря одному из моих наставников, маявшихся ревматизмом постоянно. Профессор крякнул, выпрямился, не веря собственному счастью, смахнул пот со лба и перевёл дух. Его движения были просты и обыденны, но мне, как бывшему ученику, было прекрасно известно, как ревностно Снейп прятал проявления любых слабостей, а нынешняя их демонстрация яснее всего говорила о профессорской нервозности. Я не знал, о чём можно поговорить со Снейпом, но чувствовал, что просто обязан предоставить ему хотя бы небольшую, но компенсацию.

– Профессор, позвольте угостить вас чаем или кофе, на ваш выбор! – я подхватил его под локоть и, едва дождавшись от него кивка, потащил в сторону маленького, но на вид очень уютного кафе. Снейп, может быть, и дёрнулся бы, но вырваться, не привлекая внимания, для него было бы невозможно, поэтому он без возражений позволил себя усадить за угловой столик.

Сам же я сел напротив него. Я не мог не отметить, что истёкшие пять лет прошли для Снейпа с пользой. Он немного изменился внешне, не кардинально, но было заметно, что спокойная жизнь пошла ему исключительно во благо.

– Ну, что, Поттер? Насмотрелись? – съехидничал он, щуря глаза. Мне даже показалось, что Снейп был слегка близорук, однако очки на его носу, как и жесты, сопутствующие этому, у него отсутствовали.

Я широко улыбнулся на это замечание, вполне в духе моего бывшего преподавателя:  
– Будто заново увидел, сэр!

 

Пока мы перебрасывались ничего не значащими репликами, к нам подошла молоденькая официантка в крахмальном, белоснежном передничке и с безжизненной улыбкой на кукольном личике. 

Заметив Снейпа, она чуть скривила хорошенькую мордашку, но подошла и со всей любезностью спросила, что мы будем заказывать. Я в задумчивости потёр лоб, что давно, ещё со времен Волан-де-Морта, уже вошло в мою привычку, и, вероятно, открыл шрам. Официантка заметила его, расцвела уникально сверкающей улыбкой, но заучено спросила, а чего желает «мистер Поттер» и, дождавшись заказа, быстро ретировалась. И уже это говорило в пользу здешнего заведения – бывало, вместо заказа мне подсовывали стопку фотографий и просили автографы.

– Как вы повзрослели, мистер Поттер! – с небольшой долей насмешки произнёс Снейп, брезгливо поморщившись на поведение девушки-официантки, отнёсшейся к нему куда более равнодушно. – Я вас даже не узнаю!

– Начните заново, сэр! – парировал я, широко ему улыбаясь.

Снейп хмыкнул, но тут же нахмурился и начал хлопать себя по карманам.  
– Скажите, Поттер, а вы случайно мою палочку не подбирали? Я, кажется, её выронил при нашей внезапной встрече.

Я несколько секунд смотрел на него, не понимая, шутит он или нет, а потом побежал на улицу. Но палочка, если она и лежала на брусчатке, была уже кем-то экспроприирована. Пришлось возвращаться в кафе с пустыми руками. Снейп тяжко вздохнул, помешивая свой любимый цейлонский чай, уже принесённый расторопной официанткой. Моя чашка кофе тоже паровала на столе.

– Остаться в этой стране без палочки – это просто предел моих мечтаний… Особенно со здешним выбором…

И тут меня посетила совсем уж нахальная идея:  
– Профессор, а вы не хотите стать первым моим клиентом?

Снейп глянул на меня кисло и довольно ядовито ответил:  
– Если вы так же в палочках разбираетесь, как в зельях, боюсь, что в школе сильно возрастёт детская смертность!

Я сделал вид, что обиделся, хотя точно знал: на Снейпа такие ужимки не действуют:  
– Я – вообще-то артефактор! Не верите? Вот мой сертификат! – и протянул ему жёсткую сафьяновую книжицу.

– Хм! – удивился он, разглядывая документ. – Наверное, мне всё же стоит рискнуть. Да, впрочем, мне и не остаётся иного выбора. Но учтите, последствия на вашей совести.

Я усмехнулся, а Снейп, так и не сумев вывести меня из себя, продолжил:  
– А вы не думали заниматься этим постоянно? Ниша свободна – мне кажется, вы видели здешний выбор палочек?! Жалкое зрелище!

И он фыркнул, отпивая глоток чая. Я уже тоже попробовал свой кофе, но нашёл, что до бразильского собрата ему очень далеко.

– Не сейчас, профессор. Я живу сейчас на Гриммо, поэтому жду вас завтра на замер. Извините, сэр, но мне пора – надо появиться в Министерстве.

И я бросил взгляд на наручные часы. Время летело незаметно, но слишком стремительно.

Снейп кивнул, попрощался, сдержано и вежливо, обещая зайти ко мне поутру. А я, расплатившись за наши посиделки, поспешил дальше.

Как оказалось позже, я словно чувствовал и не зря оставил вторую половину дня для похода в Министерство. В секретариате меня осчастливили стопкой макулатуры, которую пришлось заполнять, а после – разносить по отделам. В процессе этого мне прямо намекали, что не будут чинить препятствий, если я открою магазин сродни олливандеровскому, но конкретно никто так ничего и не предложил. Однако все документы, несмотря на праздную болтовню, оформили без проволочек. И снова возвращаться в сей «бюрократический рай» мне не надо было.

На Гриммо меня уже ждали ванна и горячий обед, а после, разморенный долгой дорогой домой, впечатлениями и вознёй с чиновниками, я умудрился уснуть прямо на диване в гостиной, как обычно свернувшись клубочком. Чтобы проснуться спустя четыре часа от ставшего уже традиционным кошмара. Даже после смерти Волан-де-Морта не было недели, чтобы мне не приснился хотя бы один. Я вынырнул из сна, чтобы завозиться, стараясь устроиться удобнее на продавленном предмете мебели, и услышал отчётливое покашливание.

Я вскочил, протирая сонные глаза – передо мной в креслах сидело двое, спросонья показавшиеся мне чуть ли не существами, созданными из лунного света. Протерев глаза, я наконец-то узнал посетителей. Малфои! О, Мерлин, я убью Кикимера! Уж если пускает кого-то в дом, пусть меня хотя бы будит!

От резкого движения голова пошла кругом, и я плюхнулся обратно на диван, медленно приходя в сознание после выматывающего кошмара и внезапно суетливого пробуждения, а Кикимер уже тянул поднос с чаем и пирожными, улыбаясь своей самой радушной улыбкой, жутковато смотрящейся на его сморщенной мордочке.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер! Прошу извинить нас с сыном, что не предупредили о своём появлении заранее, но как только мы узнали о вашем возвращении на родину, решили нанести визит вежливости! – заучено, словно читая речь из предвыборной агитации, начал Люциус Малфой.

Я сонно рассматривал отца и сына, туго соображая, что же собственно им от меня надо. Уразумев, что пялюсь на них слишком долго, я нарочито преувеличено потёр глаза и, отделавшись несколькими дежурными фразами, впрочем, достаточно вежливыми, чтобы не оскорбить аристократов в Мерлин знает каком поколении, ушёл поправлять свой имидж. Негоже встречать гостей, даже непрошеных, заспанным.

Я умылся, почистил зубы и, как будто впервые, посмотрел на своё отражение. Никогда не пытался оценить собственную внешность – на это в моей жизни как-то не хватало времени. Да и теперь его не было. Но я невольно сравнивал себя, простого и непритязательного человека, с моими воистину безупречными гостями.

По сравнению с Люциусом и Драко, высокими, тонкокостными, но не создающих впечатления тощих, я выглядел недокормленным и мелким. Волосы по требованию одного из моих наставников я отрастил примерно по плечи, чтобы не мешали при работе. Очень удобно было связывать их в хвост и не беспокоиться, что какой-то особо ретивый волосок упадёт в зелье для настройки камней или загорится от заклинания. Не скажу, что волосы стали выглядеть, как у Люциуса, но торчать во все стороны, как прутья в вороньем гнезде, перестали.

Зрение я исправил, как только покинул пределы дорогой сердцу родины, так как мастер по изготовлению артефактов просто не мог иметь плохое зрение. Представьте очки у себя на носу, постоянно сползающие и запотевающие от разницы температур, а тут ещё и работа с чем-то мелким, вроде эмалей или крошки из самоцветов, то есть к очкам прибавляется огромная лупа с линзами из горного хрусталя, и вы поймёте, почему я так торопился избавиться от надоевшего украшения. Была, конечно, ещё одна причина: в самом начале обучения, когда нам начитывали вводные лекции, и ходили мы на них группами по пять – десять человек, над одним из студентов пошутили – подкинули ему какой-то примитивный артефакт. Не знаю, хотел ли кто-то поквитаться или так сложились обстоятельства, но безобидная на вид вещица разорвалась у парня в руках. Ему ничего не было бы, если бы не очки на его лице – стёкла не выдержали магического удара и лопнули, впиваясь ему в кожу. Мне так и не удалось узнать, вернули ему зрение после такого происшествия.

Стоило мне избавиться от очков и прикрыть отросшей чёлкой лоб, как посыпались комплименты насчёт моих «прекрасных» глаз. Да, глаза у меня мамины. Не изумрудные «маркизы», как поэтично отзывались девушки из нашей группы, но миндалевидные и зелёные. Может, из-за них, а, может, и наследственность помогла, но отмечали все, что выглядел я куда моложе сверстников.

Кое-как причесавшись, я сменил свои старые удобные домашние вещи на белую рубашку и брюки, и спустился вниз.

Мои гости не выказали никакого раздражения моим долгим отсутствием, а просто пили чай с невозмутимым видом. Я ещё так не умел – не хватало вбитого с детства терпения. И если Драко я был рад видеть, даже непрошеным гостем, то с Малфоем-старшим дела обстояли диаметрально наоборот: даже дружба с его сыном не могла изменить моего негативного отношения к нему. И мне почему-то казалось, что это было взаимно!

Наше чаепитие длилось уже час, а я так и не узнал, чем обязан этому внезапному визиту. Это раздражало. Я бы лучше занялся чем-нибудь в лаборатории, хотя бы провёл инвентаризацию, или почитал на сон грядущий вместо всех этих экивоков и разглагольствований о погоде.

Наконец Драко, бросив на отца взволнованный взгляд, спросил, резко переводя тему с урожая винограда до – неужели?! – цели визита:  
– Я думаю, ты в курсе, что после того, как были выловлены все Пожиратели, Министерство устроило показательные процессы?!

Конечно, я это помнил и даже участвовал в одном из них по просьбе портрета Дамблдора. Защищал Снейпа. До остальных мне дела особого не было – по своей гриффиндорской наивности я полагал, что каждый получит по заслугам, а суд будет честным и беспристрастным. Да, признаю: наивен был без меры. Уже в Швейцарии в какой-то газетёнке я читал о жестокости судей, приговоривших кого-то в Поцелую дементора. Не скажу, что статья меня тогда сильно встревожила – на собственной шкуре я помнил, как могли трактовать журналисты самые обыденные вещи, и как из этого раздувались сенсации.

Не особо задумываясь, я и озвучил всё это. Драко поёжился, словно его проняло сквозняками, гуляющими по особняку. Люциус, наоборот, горделиво застыл, поджав губы, и, кажется, побледнел. В наступившей тишине оглушительно тикали часы.

Драко нарочито громко кашлянул и продолжил:  
– Я попробую немного обрисовать ситуацию, если никто не против. Как-то наш разговор никогда не касался темы войны и судов, поэтому будет лучше, Гарри, если я поясню тебе что к чему. Мракоборцы разделили всех подозреваемых на три группы…

Голос Драко вдруг охрип, и он закашлялся. Люциус недовольно, как мне показалось вначале, покосился на сына и продолжил, протягивая гласные:

– В первую группу входили те, вина которых полностью доказана, как чарами, так и свидетелями. Свидетелей было мало, но Дамблдор, как всплыло при чтении его завещания, собирал воспоминания магглов, выживших после пожирательских пыток. На них и основывались. Лейстренджи, Руквуд и две дюжины Пожирателей из Внутреннего Круга были приговорены к Поцелую. Ещё пятеро – к пожизненному сроку в Азкабане без права амнистии.

Люциус замолчал, но судя по тому, как зазвенела чашечка о блюдце, ему непросто было вспоминать дела тех лет.

– Список второй группы был очень краток. Всего девять имён, из которых три: Люциус Малфой, Нарцисса Малфой и Драко Малфой. Предполагаемые Пожиратели. За Драко заступился профессор Снейп, поэтому ему единственному из этой группы удалось сохранить свободу…

Драко похлопал отца по руке и добавил:

– Остальные были лишены палочек и подвергнуты домашнему аресту. Людей, которые попали в третью группу, судили первыми. Их участие в войне сводилось или в шпионаже для Светлых, или в действиях под Империусом. Из знакомых тебе в этой группе числился только Снейп.

Я уже догадывался, чего хотят мои гости. Наверняка, Снейп продолжал общаться с семьёй крестника и уже успел не только поделиться новостями о моём прибытии, но и сделать рекламу.

И словно услыхав мои мысли, Драко выпалил:  
– На прошлой неделе была объявлена амнистия. И хотя выезжать за пределы Англии отцу всё ещё запрещено, но колдовать разрешили. И мы поторопились втиснуться в очередь...

Я не выдержал и хихикнул. Извинился, понимая, что со стороны это выглядит, по крайней мере, странно. Драко улыбнулся в ответ. Люциус не пошевелил ни одним мускулом, будто он и не живой человек, а каменное изваяние.

– Откуда очередь? – снова хихикнул я, не сдержавшись. – Я пообещал палочку Снейпу, потому что стал невольной причиной её потери.

– И всё? – удивился Драко.

– И всё! – кивнул я. – Так что могу принять заказ и начать сегодня, а от нужных материалов будет зависеть, когда закончу.

Люциус, к которому мой взгляд то и дело возвращался, заметно расслабился. Уголки его рта слегка приподнялись, будто он хотел улыбнуться, но сдерживался. Такой Люциус Малфой был мне не столь неприятен. Я даже первым обратился к нему:

– Какая до этого у вас была палочка, мистер Малфой?

– Из вяза, а внутри – сердечная жила дракона.

У изысканного Люциуса Малфоя оказалась столь заурядная палочка? Я не сплю? Честно, ожидал чего-то поэкзотичней.

– Хорошо, если магия осталась на том же уровне, я сделаю палочку для вас за два дня!

От этих слов заулыбался Драко. И его отец, для меня выглядевший всегда как неприступная цитадель, на этот раз сделал то же самое. Улыбка преображает человека. Истина, уже порядком затёртая и затасканная, а всё ещё способная удивлять. Потому что стоило Люциусу улыбнуться, и я понял, почему до сих пор некоторые издания считали его самым красивым мужчиной магической Британии.

Это была магия без настоящего волшебства. Исчез холодный, словно вымораживающий взгляд. Куда-то запропостилось безучастное, отрешённое лицо. На нём проступил еле заметный румянец, на щеках обозначились ямочки, а между розовых губ блеснула полоска белоснежных зубов. И глаза, они тоже преобразились. Если бы меня попросили описать их, я бы сказал, что такие глаза у фарфоровых кукол: безжизненные, взгляд устремлён в одну точку, но создаётся впечатление, будто он следит за тобой, в какой части комнаты ты бы не находился. И всё-таки глядя на улыбающегося Люциуса, я почувствовал себя одураченным – сложно было теперь отозваться о взгляде Малфоя, как о кукольном.

Драко кашлянул. Я тут же спохватился, словно застигнутый на недостойном занятии, развернул бурную деятельность только ради того, чтобы не привлекать внимания к своей заинтересованности. Но на будущее я дал себе зарок узнать, а каков на самом деле человек по имени Люциус Малфой?

Из походной сумки я достал складной метр и, предчувствуя новый творческий проект, приступил к измерениям.

Драко, усевшись в кресло удобнее, наблюдал за моими действиями, прихлёбывая новую порцию чая. И даже почтил своим вниманием одно из пирожных.

А вот Люциус меня обескураживал. Я только коснулся голой кожи запястья, как по его телу прошла крупная дрожь, глаза расширились, а гладкий лоб покрылся бисеринками пота. Словно находясь в непрерывной борьбе со своими внутренними демонами, он закусил губу и замер, снова напоминая холодную статую, а не живого человека. И вот так, двигаясь по моим просьбам подобно механической кукле, он и провёл три четверти часа. У меня создавалось впечатление, что он видел перед собой не скромного начинающего артефактора, а, по меньшей мере, боггарта.

Драко всячески пытался отвлечь отца, но тот так и оставался практически недвижим и на слова реагировал слабо. Этикет в этом случае обязывал проявить участие, для которого мне, настоящему, не хватало искренности – Люциус всё равно, даже невзирая на внезапно пробившееся сочувствие, оставался для меня чужим человеком. Встретив такого на улице, я, конечно же, выразил бы соболезнования, но стоило бы мне шагнуть в сторону, и о его проблемах я забыл бы напрочь. Наверное, из недолюбленных мальчиков вырастают чёрствые мужчины.

– С вами всё в порядке, мистер Малфой? – тон моего вопроса был любезен, но не предполагал откровенности.

– Всё в порядке, – ответил за отца Драко. Ещё недавно расслабленное лицо его застыло, а на скулах чётко обозначились желваки. – Я так понимаю, что в нашем дальнейшем присутствии нет необходимости?

– Нет, – качнул я головой, не отрываясь от таблиц. Мне казалось, что от желания тут же приступить к работе у меня горят ладони. И присутствие посторонних меня неимоверно раздражало. Гостям тоже не терпелось покинуть мой дом, так что, нацедив крови в обмен на магическую клятву не использовать её для иных целей, кроме привязки палочки к хозяину, они попрощались со мной и ушли.

Я облегчённо вздохнул, переоделся в домашнее и снова засел за таблицы, пытаясь выяснить, что нашему сиятельному подойдёт. Надежда, что у Люциуса настолько устоявшийся дар, что материалы будут прежние, угасла сразу, как только я выяснил, из чего придётся делать сердечник. Волос единорога, но не просто какого-либо, а вожака стада. Жилы драконового сердца – это начинка палочки боевого мага, способного вести за собой армию и не видеть препятствий на своём пути. И вяз… вот никогда не думал, что Люциуса можно посчитать простым, терпеливым, неторопливым, доверчивым и консервативным. Возможно, о долге перед семьёй и родом он и заботится, но, Мерлин, всё остальное можно приписать лишь какой-то из масок настоящего Люциуса. Да и то, маска будет держаться только до того срока, пока нужное дельце не выгорит, а дальше доверчивый, щедрый и терпеливый Малфой преобразится в беспринципного негодяя, способного подкинуть девочке неопознанный тёмный артефакт.

Тем более меня удивил полученный результат. Да, и дерево, и начинка были совершенно другими. Но волос единорога, который заботится о благополучии всего стада, опять же характеризовали Малфоя как верного и преданного семьянина, способного раствориться в любимом человеке. Наверное, я что-то перепутал. И снова дотошная проверка параметров. Нет, никакой ошибки не было. А вот дерево, которое подошло бы Люциусу, полностью соответствовало моим представлениям о нём. Анчар. Полностью ядовит, начиная от листьев и заканчивая кончиками корней. Говорят, что млечный сок пропитывает ядом даже землю вокруг и заснуть под таким деревом в пустыни – это почти гарантированная смерть. Несколько кусков древесины анчара я привёз с собой из странствий, они лежали в моём рабочем сундучке, тщательно завёрнутые в специальное полотно, чтобы яд дерева не испортил все остальные материалы.

Расслабленно потянувшись, я встал. Материалы есть, параметры артефакта – тоже. Пора приступать к самой интересной и любимой мною части. И напевая незатейливый мотивчик, я стал спускаться в лабораторию. Надо сказать, что дом Блэков сложно было назвать ухоженным или чистым – старый Кикимер не успевал ухаживать за всем огромным особняком в одиночку, но гостиная и столовая были вполне приемлемы. Я мог сесть на ковёр, не боясь вывозиться в пыли по уши.

Увы, я даже не мог подумать, что Сириус запретил домовику спускаться в лабораторию и наводить там порядки. Иначе не единожды подумал бы прежде, чем рассчитывать на неё, и не смотрел бы, шокированный до глубины души, на тот ужас, во что превратилась комната за то время, пока ею никто не пользовался. Единственное, что просилось на язык – кошмар! Предположим, с пылью и грязью справятся простые бытовые чары, с паутиной, гирлянды которой закрывали собой весь дверной проём в кладовую, тоже, но меня передёрнуло, когда я подошёл и проверил инвентарь.

Я бы не надеялся на него, если не видел, чем лаборатория была снабжена в прошлом. Что делал Сириус в лаборатории, это пропыленная тайна, но из набора ножей осталась всего парочка, да и те были тупые, а ручки у них разваливались от старости. Черпаки для зелий напоминали что угодно, но только не то, чем являлись на самом деле. Словно какое-то голодное и зубастое чудовище развлекалось тем, что жевало эти черпаки днями напролёт.

Пользоваться всем этим было невозможно, поэтому я позвал Кикимера, попросил большую коробку и принялся планомерно скидывать туда мусор. Первыми полетели ножи, черпаки и полупинтовый котелок, весь измазанный странной субстанцией синего цвета. Я ещё надеялся найти в лаборатории хоть что-то годное, но не находил. В коробку полетели пузырьки с просроченными ингредиентами, пучки плесневелых трав и подгнившая разделочная доска. Судя по запаху, резали на ней чью-то печень, которая, естественно, стухла и, благодаря полувыдохшимся консервирующим чарам, воняла просто невообразимо мерзко.

Уборка заняла немного времени, но комната стала напоминать всего лишь помещение под лабораторию, а не её. Единственные вещи, которые я не тронул, были столы со столешницами из заговоренного мрамора, хотя и требующие основательной чистки, и шкаф для зелий и ингредиентов.

Я почти закончил, когда Кикимер позвал меня ужинать. Оставив его уничтожать мусор и избавляться от паутины и пыли, я умылся и принялся за еду. Но из головы не шла мысль, как я буду украшать малфоевскую палочку. В принципе, дизайны палочек большим разнообразием не отличались. Одно направление было за естественную красоту – иногда мастера даже сучки на древесине оставляли и старались отполировать практически незаметно. Второе – за изысканность. Вот тут можно было встретить и украшение драгоценными и полудрагоценными камнями, и насечки, и рунические надписи, и многое-многое другое.

Я предпочитал что-то среднее. Конечно, я не чурался камней и инкрустации, но палочка, прежде всего, должна работать, а не быть предметом хвастовства.

Однако зная Малфоя, я был полон сомнений, а начинать свою карьеру на родине с недовольного клиента не хотелось.

Я машинально жевал, не чувствуя вкуса. А в голову ничего толкового не приходило. По крайней мере, я смело могу заниматься заготовкой – украшение палочки – это уже окончательный этап.

После ужина я снова спустился в лабораторию и принялся обрабатывать ядовитую древесину, конечно, не забывая и о себе – отравиться и умереть в собственной лаборатории в мои планы никак не входило.

Длину заготовки я оставил такой же, как прежняя, уничтоженная палочка – четырнадцать дюймов. Но как быть с рукоятью? Рекомендовать Люциусу брать палочку в руки только в перчатках – не просто не выход, а полный абсурд. А если резать рукоять из другой древесины, то палочка будет хуже слушаться. Я принялся перебирать материалы, раздумывая, как выйти из этого положения. Конечно же! Эврика! Я вынул пучок сухих полос шпона из древесины гардении, которые купил непонятно для чего – обычно шпонированием занимаются мебельщики, а не мастера по изготовлению волшебных палочек. Решено! И красиво, и практично: ладонь Люциуса не будет контактировать с ядом анчара, и светлая с неуловимым рисунком древесина будет замечательно смотреться.

Полировку и украшение я решил оставить на следующий день: во-первых, такие ответственные вещи надо делать на свежую голову, а у меня она была явно перегружена впечатлениями, а во-вторых, с дизайном я так ничего и не решил. Но, только добравшись до кровати, понял, насколько устал. Раздевшись и не удосужившись даже надеть пижаму, я провалился в объятия Морфея.

***

Моё первое утро на родине началось с настойчивого стука в оконное стекло. Я едва продрал глаза, чтобы лицезреть сидящую на подоконнике взъерошенную сову, которая, не переставая, то скребла когтями, то принималась бить клювом о стекло. За ней примостилась ещё одна, и ещё одна снижалась к моему окну… Ой-ей! Через каждые две минуты мне приходили письма совиной почтой. В конце концов, мне это надоело, и я позвал Кикимера.

– Всю мою корреспонденцию отныне получаешь ты! – приказал я, радуясь, что это бремя можно переложить на чужие плечи. – Заодно проверь на всякие вредоносные заклинания и вещества! А ещё приготовь мне завтрак и позови, когда прибудет мистер Снейп.

Дальше своё утро я провёл, как привык: водные процедуры, тренировочный зал, медитация и приём пищи. Письма Кикимер мне подал к завтраку, словно это десерт. Я, наслаждаясь своим кофе, к которому пристрастился за время учёбы, перебрал их, но ни одного знакомого имени на конверте не нашёл. Поэтому и вскрывать не стал.

Я уже поднимался из-за стола, чтобы приступить к работе над палочкой для Малфоя, когда Кикимер объявил о приходе Снейпа. Профессор, немного смущённый, охотно выпил со мною кофе и казался мне чересчур любезным. Будто бы старался загладить какую-то вину. Винить его в рекламировании моих услуг Малфоям? За такое обычно платят, а не предъявляют претензии.

– Ну, что же, профессор, – кофе и застольная беседа закончились, и я был готов приступить в работе. – Мне необходимо измерить вашу руку и задать несколько нескромных вопросов!

– И что же вы относите к разряду «нескромных»? – поинтересовался Снейп, делая недоумевающее выражение лица.

– Вопросы о вашей палочке, профессор, которые многие волшебники считают, чуть ли не интимными! – фыркнул я, вспоминая, как однажды три часа уговаривал сухонького старичка рассказать, какой была его прежняя, утерянная палочка.

– Эти вопросы можно посчитать интимными, только если спутать волшебную палочку с чем-то совершенно другим, мистер Поттер! – хмыкнул Снейп.

Мы переглянулись и дружно расхохотались. Пусть шутка и была из разряда: «юмор сортирный», но вполне отражала и мои собственные мысли по этому поводу.

– Так что бы вы хотели спросить о моей ВОЛШЕБНОЙ палочке?

– Дерево, сердцевина, длина… – я в это время замерял его параметры и диктовал значения зачарованному перу.

– Та, что больше всего мне подходила, была 13,5 дюймов, ясеневая с сушёным сердцем дракона…

– Угу! – я посмотрел на полученные данные о магии моего второго клиента. – Сердце дракона вам подходит, но проверка всё равно не помешает. Ясень? Сомневаюсь. Скорее, дуб или вяз. 13,5 дюймов? Я бы предложил 13. Лишние полдюйма плохо сказываются на реакции боевого мага, а в том, что вы – боевой маг, ни я, ни кто другой не сомневается. Кроме того, у вас есть дар некромагии…

Снейп издал невнятный вопль. Ещё бы: в Англии не принято признаваться в склонности к тёмным искусствам. Пришлось заверить, что артефактор также, как и целитель, не разглашает данные о клиенте. Кажется, его это немного успокоило.

Через две четверти часа я был готов огласить результаты моей проверки:

– И всё-таки я оказался прав: как дерево для палочки дуб вам подходит лучше всего. А морион(1) добавит палочке мощности и раскроет некоторые особенности вашего дара – я украшу им рукоять. По телу палочки нелишним будет пустить обсидиановую крошку.

– Никогда не слышал, чтобы палочку усиливали камнями. По крайней мере, Олливандер никогда этого не делал, – отозвался Снейп, явно удивлённый.

– Олливандер изготавливал палочки в определённой ценовой категории. Вы же платили семь галлеонов за свою? – ответил я, открывая свой заговоренный сундучок, где я хранил камни, эмали и отделочные материалы. С виду он казался весьма скромным, но внутри его можно было разместить целую комнату.

В бархатном мешочке лежало с десяток разных огранённых морионов подходящего размера, но я уже знал, какой камень выберу. Он был не полностью чёрный, а чуть-чуть просвечивал по краям, и какие-то внутренние особенности придавали ему чарующую загадочную глубину. Казалось, что взгляд погружается внутрь камня.

– Красивый камень, – профессор посмотрел на него, лежащего на моей ладони. – Хорошо, что он не розовый!

Я засмеялся:  
– Камень волшебника, склонного к тёмным искусствам, не может быть розовым, профессор. Только чёрным. Обсидиан я тоже выберу почти чёрный, так что палочка будет тёмная и строгая.

– Скажите, Поттер, а почему вы зовёте меня профессором, когда вот уже пять лет вы у меня не учитесь? – в глазах Снейпа плясали смешинки.  
Я пожал плечами: а как называть ещё человека с учёной степенью?

– Привычка, сэр! Семь лет вас так называл…

– А почему бы нам не повзрослеть и не перейти на имена? – предложил профессор… Северус. – Гарри?

– Хорошо, Северус…

Хотя сказать по правде, я был слегка шокирован происходящим. Чтобы Снейп сам просил называть его по имени? И вроде бы он прав, а вбитая с детства субординация мешала языку повернуться в нужное положение.

– Северус, мне будет нужна ваша кровь для активации палочки…

Но услышать ответ Снейпа, мне было не суждено, так как в этот момент в гостиную влетел, по-другому не скажешь, Драко Малфой. И я, и Снейп недоуменно проводили взглядом нарочито бодрого Драко, который успел, как мне показалось, почтить вниманием даже наши пустые чашки, стоящие на столе.

Я снова вернулся к прерванному занятию, рисуя на листке пергамента палочку и показывая набросок Снейпу, как меня снова отвлёк Драко, с шелестом вскрывающий письма.

– Драко, ты не заметил, что письма адресованы мне? – осторожно начал я. Давно канули в Лету времена, когда я спокойно мог смотреть на ковыряющихся в моих вещах.

– Заметил, – ответил Драко, грустнея на глазах. – Я готов помочь тебе с письмами, чтобы ты быстрее освободился и смог со мной поговорить.

– Если ты не заметил, я не письмами сейчас занят… – начал было я, но увидев на лице Драко отчаяние, передумал. Одно это выражение его лица – конец Света, мини-Апокалипсис в отдельно взятой комнате.

К тому времени Снейп нацедил своей крови в предложенную ёмкость и, сославшись на дела, ушёл, при этом улыбчиво попрощавшись. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, я отложил всё и поинтересовался:  
– Итак, Драко, я хочу знать, что на этот раз тебе от меня нужно. Только давай без больших предисловий, а чётко по делу. Я точно знаю, что ты так умеешь.

Драко глянул на меня, как маггл на святыню, сжался в комочек и выпалил скороговоркой:  
– Ты не мог бы сделать украшение, лучше кольцо, с чарами от ночных кошмаров?

– Зачем? Ювелирные украшения такими чарами не снабжают! Потому что их обычно снимают на ночь!

– А если мне надо? Я заплачу, сколько скажешь! – Драко смотрел на меня снизу вверх глазами побитой собаки.

– Деньги. Причём тут они? Заметь, я про них не упоминал. Я пытаюсь тебе сказать совсем иное: мне мало данных от слова «кошмар» – в этом деле навредить гораздо легче, чем это может показаться. А я не хочу вредить твоему отцу.

Драко вздрогнул.

– Это очевидно, Драко, так что не вздрагивай. Пойми одно: во сне человек наиболее уязвим, и, если я ошибусь, то только сделаю хуже, а не облегчу ему жизнь. И мне случайно не показалось, что ты хочешь оставить истинное значение подарка в секрете, и в первую очередь – от него самого?

Драко кивнул. Ему, с детства наученному не доверять никому, было сложно сформулировать суть проблемы и начать нелёгкий для нас обоих разговор.

– Всё, что я сейчас скажу, не предназначено для чужих ушей. Даже если это близкие тебе люди…

– Я могу дать тебе Непреложный Обет, если ты не доверяешь мне. Поверь, никто и никогда не узнает, о чём мы будем говорить.

В глубине души я прекрасно понимал, что будь у меня семья, даже будь отец такой же сволочью, как Люциус Малфой, я бы всё равно рвал его обидчику горло, если бы кто-то посмел всего лишь косо взглянуть в его сторону.

Драко помотал головой и внезапно горько усмехнулся:

– Даже Уизли и Грейнджер? Нет, ты не подумай, что я до сих пор не вышел из детского возраста. Грейнджер я не люблю не потому, что она училась лучше или наградила меня таким бланшем, что я два дня его маскировал. В ней нет того, за что я уважаю людей – внутреннего стержня. И вроде и характер у неё есть, и ум в голове, а как связалась она с рыжим – покорная овца! Уизли же просто трепло, каких поискать… завтра всё Министерство будет обмусоливать мои семейные проблемы! И он и не вспомнит основной заповеди чистокровных: не лезь в чужую семью; и второй – если что-то и знаешь, то молчи.

Боль полоснула меня по сердцу, как ножом, но я не злился на Драко – сам же ему ничего не рассказывал. Наверное, зря?

– М-м-м, Драко. Я никогда не говорил тебе, но я уже пять лет не общаюсь ни с кем из своих старых друзей. Ни с Роном, ни с Гермионой.

Драко шокировано приоткрыл рот:  
– Но почему? Вы же всю войну прошли вместе?! А впрочем – это не моё дело!

– Уже твоё, – нарочито кровожадно осклабился я, отчего у Малфоя неожиданно вырвался нервный смешок. Пусть вспоминать было и неприятно, но пришлось вкратце поведать историю моей последней встречи с семейством Уизли. – Ладно, с ностальгией закончили. Что случилось у тебя, мой единственный и близкий друг?! Заметь – я тебе даже чтение моей корреспонденции не припомнил.

– О, мылсдарь Поттер, ценю! Ой, как ценю! – Тоненько завыл Драко. И мы расхохотались. Я сел на подлокотник кресла, в котором расположился он.

– Рассказывай!

Повинуясь, вероятно, настроению, витавшему в пыльном воздухе гостиной, на столике перед нами материализовалась запыленная бутылка никак не с соком и два бокала.

– Ну, Кикимер! – хмыкнул я, когда пробка из бутылки сама собой выдернулась и исчезла. Запахло ягодами и древесиной.

– Чай я уже не предлагаю, – мой вздох только наивный человек мог принять за сожалеющий, Драко же махнул рукой в извечном жесте «наливай». Я и налил. Драко подхватил свой бокал, повертел, наблюдая, как вино волной проходит по стенке бокала и стекает ко дну, оставляя за собой густые ручейки, и пригубил напиток.

– Если честно, я не знаю с чего начать. Наверное, с признания года…

– Ну-ну… – хмыкнул я.

– Ты меня в школе неимоверно раздражал. Нет-нет, не перебивай! Не тем, что отказался пожать мне руку. Ты был смелее, рассудительнее и, что уже таиться, благороднее меня. Я себя чувствовал на твоём фоне недоучкой, мальчиком-приблудой, избалованным сопляком. Именно за собственные комплексы я тебя и не любил, но был готов выказывать тебе своё уважение. Но стань ты мракоборцем, я бы, наверное, тебя возненавидел. Я прекрасно помню, как вели себя люди, облечённые властью, у нас дома, проводя обыски. Когда здоровый детина резал и рвал мои игрушки, как опасную тварь, подлежащую уничтожению. Не то чтобы я играл в пятнадцать лет в игрушки, но была ли необходимость поганить их – в этом-то и вопрос. Точно также они обращались и с предметами искусства, и с книгами: словно хозяйничали у себя дома. Ноги в глине вытирали об старинный шёлковый ковёр в гостиной – его нельзя было чистить магией. Пришлось выбросить. Но, знаешь, я бы с радостью наплевал на всё это, если бы к людям, живущим в доме, они относились иначе.

Он снова приложился к бокалу:  
– После того, как ты с Дамблдором уничтожили Тёмного Лорда в Министерстве, отец попал в изолятор при Мракоборческом центре. Следом забрали мать, хоть это и запрещено законом…

На мой непонимающий взгляд он пояснил:  
– Я был несовершеннолетним, а значит, один из родителей, хоть под домашним арестом, хоть как, должен был оставаться со мной. Ну, конечно, если нет прямых доказательств убийств или чего-то подобного. А их не было!

Драко замолчал, прихлёбывая вино и собираясь с мыслями, а потом продолжил.  
– Мать оттуда не вернулась. Сказали: сердце не выдержало! Вот ответь мне, Поттер, что нужно сделать с женщиной, здоровой во всех отношениях, чтобы её сердце не выдержало?! – я пожал плечами, не зная что сказать. Драко залпом допил вино и снова потянулся к бутылке.

– Вот с тех пор отец и прибывает в таком состоянии: будто под Империусом. И прикосновений боится – ты сам видел. Я спрашивал, что было в изоляторе, но он срывается на скандал, и это, как ты понимаешь, уже ненормально, а потом тихо напивается у себя в кабинете, пока под стол не свалится. Даже Северус не может его вывести из этого состояния. А ещё отец кричит по ночам… Гарри, он будит своими воплями весь дом по пять раз за ночь! Ничего не помогает: крёстный пичкает его зельями, а я стараюсь расшевелить. Всё без толку! Я вчера впервые его улыбку увидел – и то, благодаря тебе. Первая улыбка за семь лет.

Я обнял Драко за плечи, чуть привлекая к себе. Ничего такого, просто дружеский жест поддержки. Он уткнулся мне в шею носом и время от времени вздрагивал. А потом пробормотал куда-то в район ключиц:  
– Поможешь?

Я чуть отстранился, чтобы увидеть блестящие от непролитых слёз глаза и подозрительно закушенные губы. И весело спросил:

– А давай твоему отцу серёжку сделаем?

Он поморщился. И я принялся его уговаривать, потому что понимал, серьга – это единственная вещь, которую можно носить и днём, и ночью.

– Это признак аристократизма во многих странах мира на протяжении уже очень долгого времени. В Древнем Египте, Индии серьги носили фараоны и магараджи… Некоторые народности были так искусны в их изготовлении, что и сейчас не каждый обойдёт то, что было создано тысячелетия назад. Майя, ацтеки – и это только самые известные. Цвета твоего рода какие?

– Синий и белый! – Кажется, он начинал понимать мой замысел.

– У меня есть чудный, густо–синий индиголит(2), бриолет. Каплевидной огранки. Эй-эй! Не напивайся! – Я буквально отнял ото рта очередной бокал с вином. – Сейчас будешь мне помогать с дизайном.

Хандра, казалось, слетела с Драко в одну секунду, как и сомнения. Уж кто-кто, а он даже собственного отца после моей лекции переубедит, что ношение серьги ни каким образом не уронит его лордячьего или, как правильно сказать, лордовского достоинства? Короче, что чистокровным от этого он быть не перестанет. И я не удивлюсь, если спустя совсем непродолжительное время серьга станет признаком человека, сдружившегося с модой, а на прилавках ювелирных магазинов запестреет от серег всяческих форм и размеров.

Я подхватил со стола чистый лист пергамента и принялся вычерчивать узоры. Хотелось чего-то вычурного, неоднозначного, дерзкого. Драко внимательно следил за полётом моего пера, а потом нахально забрал у меня листок с образцами узоров и, дорисовав несколько дополнительных завитушек, обвёл один, самый удачный вариант, и отдал набросок мне обратно.

Единственное пожелание, слетевшее с губ Драко, касалось металла. Он настаивал на платине. Я пожал плечами – мне-то что! Тем более что я сам об этом думал. Кроме индиголита в серьгу я собирался вставить чуть голубоватый опал с прекрасной синей иризацией, а его красота потерялась бы на фоне яркого, почти белого серебра. А платина в этом случае – самое оно!

Я достаточно быстро выпроводил Малфоя за двери – мне надо было заняться палочкой для Снейпа, а ему решить какие-то вопросы с банком и гоблинами.

До вечера из лаборатории мне выйти так и не довелось, как и пообедать, но зато результатом я был полностью доволен – палочка для Снейпа получилась даже лучше, чем я представлял. По тёмному дереву змейками сбегали спиральки из сплавленной обсидиановой крошки, еле заметно оконтуренные серебром, рукоять я покрыл специальным напылением из чешуи глубоководной рыбы, чтобы она не скользила в руке, а в торце её сиял каким-то совсем уж потусторонним блеском морион. А главное, палочка остро отреагировала на кровь Снейпа – значит, с полной уверенностью я могу сказать, что она подойдёт заказчику. Хотелось от души расхохотаться и попрыгать, как ликующему ребёнку. Одно дело, когда ты создаёшь артефакты для кого-то малознакомого, но Снейп-то за все годы обучения давным-давно стал родным.

Ужин я проглотил в два укуса и, хотя чувствовал себя воодушевлённым первой победой – а в этом я не сомневался, но понимал, что не стоит прям сразу браться за палочку Малфоя. Чтобы немного отвлечься, я потянул к себе стопку уже раскрытых писем и принялся читать. Мерлин и Моргана! Писем на подносе было около трёх дюжин, но в каждом я находил просьбу об изготовлении палочки, а порой и не одной. Мне, если честно, стало слегка нехорошо: палочки – это всё-таки магические предметы и в изготовление каждой я вкладываю свою силу. Выдержит ли мой магический резерв такие нагрузки?

После непродолжительного отдыха, во время которого я больше просчитывал, насколько буду загружен работой, если возьмусь за эти заказы, чем на самом деле отдыхал, я вновь спустился в лабораторию. Палочка Люциуса, ещё на стадии заготовки, была погружена в специальный раствор, чтобы укрепить мягкое дерево анчара (3), и он всё ещё не подействовал как надо.

Я не стал терять время и занялся серьгой. Набросок специальными чарами был закреплён на стене напротив стола и сразу под защищённым от взрывов и встрясок канделябром.

Из своего сундучка я достал магический конфлатор (4). Как понятно из названия, он и предназначен для плавки металлов магией. Конечно, можно соорудить плавильную печь, разрушить половину особняка, чтобы провести в лабораторию надлежащую вентиляцию, иначе помещение за считанные минуты превратится в филиал Ада, возиться с углём и тиглями, но зачем? Если есть вполне приемлемый вариант без всех этих танцев с бубнами. Выглядит конфлатор как маггловский кастет: череда из четырёх колец, спаянных между собой и пятое на цепочке, соединённое с остальными. Внутри конфлатора – магическая субстанция, позволяющая поддерживать высокую отдачу магии артефактора. Обычно это шерсть единорога, порошок корня мандрагоры или чешуя дракона. Но, увы, мне эти начинки не подошли, а вот пепел феникса работал со мной в тандеме идеально.

Единственный недостаток такого конфлатора – его ёмкость магической энергии. Иногда приходилось по нескольку дней отлёживаться после его использования, но оно того стоит.

Я достал несколько кусочков самородной платины, похожих на сильно переплетённые ветви деревьев. Так, глядя на эти неказистые артефакты, созданные самой природой, и не подумаешь, в какие захватывающие дух украшения они могут превратиться силами всего одного человека.

Плавить, раздумывая о чём-то малозначительном, вроде превратностей погоды, вещь воистину немыслимая, поэтому я на некоторое время просто отрешился от всего. Это странно описывать: сначала ты видишь только свою цель, но ещё замечаешь, как раздражающе извивается пламя свечи, отвлекая, ещё слышишь, как бормочет под дверью Кикимер, который старался, готовил горячую ванну, а ты сидишь в подземелье и молчишь. А потом исчезает всё! Перед глазами извивается в воздухе полоска металла, то вытягиваясь, то снова сжимаясь в комок, но кроме неё ты не видишь и не слышишь ничего – только болят мышцы плеч от напряжения. Но и это становится неважным, когда металл, подчиняясь тебе, своему повелителю, в точности повторяет твой набросок. 

Очнулся я через два часа, взмокший и измученный. Неполированная платина была тусклой, а основа, пусть и аккуратной, но совершенно неприглядной. В таком виде она мало кому могла бы понравиться. Особенно такому взыскательному типу, как Малфой. Я покрутил ещё тёплую заготовку в пальцах – половина дела была сделана, а до сих пор не решено, что нужно поместить в резервуар за камнем, чтобы ослабить кошмары Люциуса.

В раздумьях я перебирал полотняные мешочки с травами. Остро пахло сеном и беззаботным летом, а ещё – совсем чуть-чуть – теплицами Хогвартса. И пусть коллекция у меня была не бесконечная, но весьма внушительная. Аир и иву я отложил сразу – слабоваты. Шишки хмеля кладут под подушку, а не носят на себе. Вербена, хоть и эффективна, но во-первых, растение женское, а во-вторых, её цветы тоже вешают рядом с кроватью, а не суют в украшения. Подошёл бы собранный в полнолуние папоротник, но если кошмары наведённые, он их только усилит. Анис же слишком явственно пахнет.

И тут я вспомнил своё путешествие по Перу: мы с наставником двигались к древнему магическому городу в поисках заброшенного рудника. На протяжении многих веков шаманы добывали в нём серебро для ритуальных артефактов. Собственно, мы ехали туда за тем же – уж очень хорошо поглощает такой металл магию, а, значит, он идеален для артефакторов. На обратном пути мы совершенно случайно сбились с курса и наткнулись на маленькую деревеньку, затерянную в горах. Там я и обратил внимание на то, что все дети в посёлке носят на запястьях сшитые из кожи ламы браслеты, заполненные какой-то трухой. На расспросы моего наставника глава деревни ответил, что это особое растение – бескошмарник (5), и снабдил нас огромным пучком деревянистой, с мелкими чешуйчатыми листьями травы с еле заметным экзотическим, но очень свежим запахом. Но вот в сундучке её не было – я не знал, как на траву отреагируют другие компоненты и отложил отдельно. Пришлось идти в комнату и долго перебирать одежду, отыскивая заветный пучок.

За окном царствовала глубокая ночь. Я был основательно вымотан. Ну, лёг бы спать – работа ведь не убежит. Тем более что сроки никто не устанавливал. Ан нет, муки творчества замучили, и я спустился обратно в лабораторию. Отполировал основу серьги. В ступке перетёр траву в порошок. Тонким стилом утрамбовал порошок в платиновый резервуар, магически спрессовал, чтобы не сыпался. Осталось лишь вставить камни, и механический труд закончен. Самоцветы легли в гнёзда, как влитые. Серьга заиграла цветами и наконец-то приобрела вид завершённого изделия. Для любования своим творением я слишком сильно устал.

На одних инстинктах сложив всё по своим местам и навесив с дюжину охранных заклинаний, я зевнул и потянулся. Сил на ванну уже не было, и я, поднявшись в свою комнату, как был, в одежде, так и упал лицом в подушку. Кажется, на часах было около пяти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – Морион – кварц черного цвета, просвечивающий только в тонких сколах и напоминающий смолу (отсюда его название, которым пользовались уральские горщики – смоляк). Морион – признанный камень алхимиков. Он использовался ими для отыскания философского камня (не путать с радиоактивным уранинитом!!!) и во время опытов при изготовлении золота. Он абсолютно бесполезен для простых смертных, но является талисманом магов, волшебников, прорицателей, у которых сверхпопулярен. Морион дает возможность общения с силами, которые предоставляют владельцу знания о загробном существовании умерших людей, далеко не всегда приятном. Также он может влиять через своего любимого хозяина не только на отдельных людей, но и на множества сразу, т. е. он дает возможность руководить толпой. Однако используемый в корыстных целях, камень страшно отомстит своему владельцу, хотя и не станет ему препятствовать. Такой человек может впасть в безумие, из которого нет возврата. Камень нужно часто промывать водой. Использовался раньше в сатанинских обрядах, но сегодня вышел из обихода сатанистов и стал камнем благодарных и честных магов (вплоть до медитации).
> 
> 2 – достаточно редкая синяя разновидность турмалина. Индиголит, как и многие голубовато-синие минералы, используется йогами и астрологами для получения информации от высшего разума и поиска духовного Пути. Этот минерал рекомендуется класть на область "третьего глаза" для успокоения взволнованного ума, или на сердечную чакру, чтобы успокоить сердце, объятое гневом или печалью. Также индиголит способствует ясному словесному выражению, служит для чистого выражения звуков посредством голоса, и часто используется певцами, лекторами и медиумами (для этого его нужно носить в области шеи и горла).  
> Из всех видов турмалина пожалуй только индиголит можно носить постоянно, но лучше все же не носить его очень долго. Также это единственный турмалин, который приемлет для себя не только золотую, но и серебряную оправу (для лечебных целей).
> 
> 3 – на самом деле автор не знает мягкая или твёрдая древесина у анчара, ибо в Гугле такой информации не нашёл. Рассказчик немного преувеличивает ядовитость анчара, но не из-за скудости своего ума, а скорее из-за образа, созданного некими авторами беллетристики – сильно ядовит только млечный сок растения.
> 
> 4 – от латинского conflare - плавить, лить. 
> 
> 5 – это растение полностью вымысел автора и к реальной ботанике не имеет никакого отношения.


	3. Гоблинский подарок

И, казалось бы, я заслужил, чтобы выспаться, проснуться самому от яркого солнышка в окно и, заправившись сытным завтраком и хорошим настроением, немного побездельничать? Да, я так считал. Что было наивно и доверчиво с моей стороны.

Проснулся… Нет, очнулся я от странных мяукающих звуков, словно где-то, в канализационных трубах особняка Блэков, застряла кошка. Вставать не хотелось. И я сунул голову под подушку, прячась от пронзительных, но абсолютно не мелодичных звуков. Думаете, мне удалось поспать подольше? Как только я спрятался от этого вытья, как сверху мне на спину полилась ледяная вода. Может, она и не была такой уж холодной, но мне, сонному и разморенному теплотой одеяла, показалось, что холоднее её на свете просто не существовало.

Я подскочил, вопя от неприятных ощущений. Рядом с окном, одетый с иголочки и с самым невинным видом стоял Драко Малфой. Как он проник в мою ободранную комнату – это вопрос десятый, но вот что он в ней забыл?

– Послушай, Драко, тебе не кажется, что ты вторгся в моё личное пространство? – глубоко дыша, чтобы удержаться от криков, начал я. Хотя своим появлением Драко напрашивался, чтобы я спустил его со всех лестниц, что имелись в доме.

– И тебя с добрым утречком, – солнечно улыбнулся Малфой, но всё же скользнул взглядом по моему, облепленному мокрой пижамой, телу.

– У тебя пять минут, чтобы умыться и собраться. Я жду тебя внизу! – Мило прощебетал Малфой и вышел из комнаты, оставив меня кипеть от сдерживаемого гнева.

Я со стоном упал на мокрую постель и, потянувшись, взял с тумбочки часы. Девять утра! И это я надеялся подняться никак не позже часа дня? Драко повинен смерти за такую побудку.

Умыться, принять душ и одеться было делом недолгим – сказывалась привычка вечно куда-то опаздывать. Драко восседал внизу, в гостиной. Кикимер подал ему свежий номер «Ежедневного пророка». И Малфой, расположившись, как у себя дома, прихлёбывал чай. Тонкий аромат мяты щекотал мне ноздри. Рядом с Драко на столике дымилась вторая такая же чашка и стояла тарелка с сэндвичами. Кикимер подобострастно скалился у кресла.

Я навис над безмятежным Малфоем, сложив руки на груди, как делали разозлённые преподаватели, чтобы не надавать нам, ученикам, подзатыльников.

– А теперь подробно объясни мне причину, почему я не должен придушить тебя? – прошипел я, почти переходя на парселтанг.

В ответ Драко ткнул мне в лицо развёрнутую газету. На второй странице красовалась большая статья, на весь разворот, под жирным заголовком:

«Мальчик-Который-Выжил снабжает нелегальными палочками бывших Пожирателей».

Я грязно выругался, выхватывая серый газетный листок из пальцев Драко. Ну, конечно, кто бы ещё мог такое написать, как не Рита Скитер?! Я отбросил газету, как ядовитую тварь. Она, тихо шурша, спланировала мне под ноги. Кикимер поторопился уничтожить злосчастную газету, чтобы не нервировать хозяина.

– Поэтому сейчас ты берёшь документы, и мы идём к министру на приём, – спокойно, будто приглашая меня на прогулку в парке воскресным днём, сказал Драко. – Единственный, кто может её приструнить – это Кингсли Бруствер. Давай шевелись, через час мы должны быть у него!

Я завтракал, торопясь, и чуть не обжёг горло горячим чаем, когда мне в голову пришла первая, здравая за утро мысль:

– Драко, а откуда она узнала о палочке? Мы же никого не посвящали в наши дела.

– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Малфой, вытирая губы салфеткой. – Думаю, что она просто догадалась. Я в отделе магического сотрудничества узнавал твой домашний адрес, а она вокруг крутилась. А о том, что тебе дали «добро» на изготовление палочек, только глухой не ведает. Письма-то откуда?

– Ну, бодренько она так сработала. Прям начинаю восхищаться ею, – зло буркнул я, пересматривая документы и разрешения, которые собирался брать с собой.

От бумажек меня оторвал немного злорадный голос Драко:  
– Я тебе забыл рассказать самое главное: видел сегодня Уизли-шестого. Он в Отделе Незаконного Использования Изобретений Магглов работает, под крылом у отца. Ты был прав – из академии его отчислили за неуспеваемость. А как только отчислили, и невеста сбежала! И знаешь куда? – и, не дожидаясь моего вопроса, он продолжил: – В Отдел Тайн, в общий архив…

Я пожал плечами и пробурчал в адрес Драко: «Сплетник!», но меня эти новости не задели – Рон перестал быть моим другом ещё пять лет назад. А вот за Гермиону мне стало обидно. В Отделе Тайн работник общего архива – самая низкооплачиваемая и неблагодарная должность. Мне казалось, с её потенциалом она могла бы добиться и большего. Жаль!

На моём лице должно быть что-то такое отразилось, потому что Драко подошёл и хлопнул меня по плечу:  
– Каждый сам выбирает свой путь. Ты так и не сказал, когда палочку отца забрать можно будет?

– Если сегодня будет время, то завтра с утра, а если нет, сам понимаешь...

– А серьгу? – равнодушно, для того, кто не знал его, поинтересовался Драко.

– Планирую, что оба артефакта будут готовы в один срок. Пошли!

– Ты мне не сказал, сколько будет стоить всё это великолепие? – не отставал Малфой.

– Я ещё не считал. Драко, пошли, опоздаем.

Было бы здорово неспешно пройтись по улочкам, выпить чая где-нибудь, а вместо этого мы неслись, как угорелые, торопясь успеть к назначенному времени. Мы постучали в двери министра в тот момент, когда часы в отделе стали отбивать десять. Впервые в жизни я не опоздал! Отработки не считаются!

Кингсли был рад нас видеть, сам налил чаю, угостил имбирным печеньем. Разговор протекал в дружеской и расслабляющей обстановке ровно до того времени, пока не перешёл на цель нашего визита. Я предпочёл отмалчиваться, давая возможность говорливому Малфою тактично объяснить всё наше недовольство, потому как меня бы хватило только на откровенную брань.

А Драко так красиво и живо расписывал мои тяжкие будни, что я сам чуть не пустил слезу по своему невыносимому житью. Министр выслушал, не прерывая Малфоя, рассмотрел мои документы и сдержанно – кресло министра обязывает – поздравил с приездом. Разрешения Малфоя он глянул одним глазом и сразу же вернул. Мне показалось, что это несправедливое отношение, но судил я зря.

– Я помню это разрешение, поскольку сам его подписывал, – объяснил Кингсли со вздохом. – Мне давно нужно было выступить в защиту таких, как ваш батюшка. Но, сами понимаете, здесь каждый день – новая война. То с оппозицией, то с Советом Аристократов, то с репортёрами. Но вы можете не волноваться: завтра вы найдёте опровержение в той же газете…

На том наша встреча и закончилась. В кабинет вбежала растрёпанная секретарша Кингсли, что-то зашептала ему на ухо, и мы поняли, пора прощаться. Что мы и сделали: пожали друг другу руки, пообещали поддержку и распрощались до лучших или наоборот – худших времён.

Как только мы покинули стены министерства, Драко, довольный, как сытый книззл, утащил меня в Косой – праздновать. Но День Испорченных Ожиданий был в самом разгаре, и спокойно выпить чего-то освежающего нам не дала Рита Скитер, которая, по-видимому, была вездесущей. Как акула за кораблём, она следовала за нами попятам, не приближаясь, однако слишком близко. Вероятно, опасаясь Авады, а ведь эту маленькую милость и мне, и Драко очень хотелось ей предоставить. Мы ускорили шаг, старались скрыться от неё в магазинах, но всё было без толку.

Оторваться от неё нам удалось только в Гринготтсе, куда мы ввалились, слегка помятые и запыхавшиеся. Ну, мне-то простительно, а вот Малфой шокировал своим расхристанным видом не только посетителей банка, но и самих гоблинов.

– Поттер, сделай вид, что тебе хоть что-то здесь нужно! Мне в голову ничего не лезет! – Простонал Драко, замечая Скитер с фотографом в холле банка, явно следующую за нами на безопасном расстоянии.

– Сюда, – скомандовал я, выруливая к рядам трибун, в конце которой находился старший гоблин. Мне всё равно нужно было пополнить запасы самоцветов. Можно, конечно, найти и дешевле, если разыскивать тех, кто занимается их огранкой, но у меня на это не было времени. А гоблины, к тому же, отвечают за качество. Драко шёл за мной, стараясь не отставать.

Мы уже дошли до середины, когда моё внимание привлекла пара посетителей. Пока величественная золотоволосая женщина беседовала с гоблином, вероятно, по поводу продажи какой-то безделушки, потому что банкир рассматривал нечто мелкое в ювелирную лупу, маленькая девчушка, подвижная и игривая, годков этак семи разглядывала кусочек гоблинского гроссбуха на другой трибуне. Потом, оглядевшись – не видит ли мать – она подпрыгнула и ухватилась на манящую её книжку. Гроссбух пополз под весом девочки, потянув за собой приличную кучку ярких, кроваво-красных, как глаза демона, рубинов. Покачавшись на краю трибуны с пару секунд, книга опрокинулась на голову ребёнка.

Я бросился на спасение малышки. Что поделать: гриффиндорец остаётся гриффиндорцем. Я упал на девочку сверху, руками прикрывая её голову от камнепада. Рубины посыпались на меня: один больно впился в бедро, второй, скользя, «укусил» за плечо…

Мир потонул в белой вспышке, и боль мгновенно накрыла сознание.

***

Звуки и запахи накатывались постепенно.  
– Гарри, Гарри, ну, очнись уже! Поттер, ты – же не барышня. Поттер, твою мать! Гарри, не пугай меня! Мне нельзя – я беременный. И от тебя, между прочим.

– Когда я успел? – Я разомкнул, казалось бы, склеившиеся губы. Голова гудела, как медный колокол. – Когда мы успели?

– Живой! – Облегчённо рассмеялся Драко. – Я так и знал, что надо сказать какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы ты очнулся.

В глазах водили свой ужасающий хоровод огоньки свечей. Я потихоньку сел. Рука, которой я опёрся об пол, заскользила, и я снова чуть не приложился затылком об камень. Драко вовремя меня подхватил. Я поднял скользнувшую ладонь – она была выпачкана… Чем? Кровью?

На мой невысказанный вопрос Малфой ответил:  
– Один камень тебе по голове попал – рассёк кожу. Поднимайся, я тебя сейчас в порядок приведу и отправлю домой. Горе моё гриффиндорское! – запричитал он, подставляя своё крепкое дружеское плечо под мою руку. Я с удивлением рассматривал окровавленный манжет своей рубашки.

С помощью Драко я поднялся с пола и только тогда обратил внимание на сборище вокруг. Надо сказать, что дамочка, узрев деяния своего чада, поспешила удалиться, прихватив с собой и виновницу происшествия. Так что окружали нас только случайные посетители, негромко и мерно гудящие о нерадивых мамашах, и гоблины. Эти расторопные существа уже собрали все камни, кроме одного, того, что лежал в луже моей крови. Тот рубин выудил из кровавой купели Рапкир, поверенный в моих делах. Спокойный и уравновешенный, он всё-таки не захотел прикасаться к камню голыми руками, поэтому достал из кармана своего сюртука белоснежный кружевной платочек, смело накрыл им камень, кое-как обтёр и протянул его мне.

Я взял рубин, не понимая, что гоблин от меня хочет, а он пожал плечами и прошелестел:  
– Этот камень теперь принадлежит вам, мистер Поттер. Только позвольте бесплатный совет: не стоит продавать камень, отведавший вашей крови.

– Почему? – Изумился я. Моя любовь к камням была сугубо профессиональной. Не замечал я жадности, которая свойственна многим ремесленникам, вроде тех же гоблинов. И носить рубин, тем более на себе, мне не хотелось. Кроме того, я никогда не получал от своего поверенного советов, тем более, бесплатных.

– Этот рубин теперь особенный. Такие камни – или проклятие, или благословение.

И, развернувшись на каблуках, Рапкир с достоинством короля или Люциуса Малфоя удалился.

– Ты что-нибудь понял? – Спросил я у Драко, не отрывая взгляда от постепенно уменьшающейся фигурки гоблина.

– Гарри, я умею носить украшения, но я не разбираюсь в артефакторике, как бы не пыжился, – усмехнулся Драко и потянул меня к выходу из банка.

А потом он внезапно остановился, странно зардевшись, отчего стал похож на милую девочку почти двухметрового роста. Главное, такое ему не ляпнуть – редкое и пакостное проклятие мне было бы обеспечено, даже несмотря на дружбу!

– Видишь ли… – Драко замолчал, подбирая слова, но по тому, как его взгляд вместо того, чтобы смотреть на меня, метался по проходящим мимо людям, а лицо покрылось алыми пятнами, мне стало ясно: рубин, свалившийся мне на голову, не самое плохое событие этого дня. – Скитер со своим помощником уже убежала строчить о происшедшем. И, Гарри, мне кажется, что она слышала о моей якобы беременности.

Он поморщился и жалобно спросил:  
– Переживёшь?

– Проводи меня лучше домой, Драко, а глупостей мы с тобой всё равно уже натворили, – на меня накатила усталость и апатия. Кроваво поблескивающий рубин я машинально сунул в карман.

Уже в гостиной особняка Драко растормошил меня, силком заставил принять душ, а потом и выпить горькое и тягучее зелье, от которого потянуло в сон.

Проснулся я от кошмара, выворачивающего сознание наизнанку, и прикосновений прохладной ладони ко лбу. Голова побаливала, чему я был несказанно удивлён. Да, получил по голове камнем. Да, грани у него острые. Однако камень размера, в общем-то, небольшого! Что ж так болит?

– А оттого, Гарри, что твой рубин впитал и твою магическую силу вместе с кровью, – О! Этот голос я узнаю из миллиона – Северус! Должно быть, Драко успел поведать о моём маленьком приключении.

А голос продолжал вещать:  
– Открывай глаза, тебе нужно выпить зелье до того, как ты поешь.

– Спасибо, Северус, за заботу, – я сел, морщась от резких болезненных спазмов. Драко побоялся левитировать меня в спальню, впрочем, на диване в гостиной спалось также, как и в постели.

Снейп сидел на стуле напротив, на столе выстроилась шеренга пузырьков. А Кикимер уже тянул поднос с поздним обедом.

– Мне бы не хотелось портить то взаимопонимание, что начало возникать между нами, но ты не думал, Гарри, о магазине? Или офисе? Я узнавал: за символическую плату в размере двадцати галлеонов в месяц ты можешь занять магазин Олливандера.

– Спасибо, Северус, но мне нечем заполнить магазин. Я не смогу сделать такое количество палочек, как Олливандер и за половину жизни. Мне попросту сил не хватит.

– Ты думаешь, Олливандер сделал все те палочки? Некоторые из них ждали своего хозяина по двести-триста лет и были созданы ещё до рождения Гаррика. Но помещение тебе нужно всё равно. Не упрямься! Ты думаешь, что все люди порядочные?

– Северус, я не понимаю.

– Я говорю это к тому, что принимая заказы дома, ты будешь вынужден отключать защиту. Нельзя внести такое количество людей в структуру чар. Ты до сих пор веришь, что тебе не причинят вреда в твоём доме?

Я пожал плечами. В доме артефактора, как и обычного ювелира, всегда есть чем поживиться: одних камней, по моим скромным подсчётам, хватило бы выкупить половину Косой аллеи вместе с обитателями.

Снейп напоил меня зельями, разделил со мной трапезу и, когда моя голова болеть перестала, он почти нечаянно подсунул мне свежий выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка».

Слава и Хвала Мерлину, Скитер не слышала глупостей Драко и кроме опровержения, написала статью, берущую за душу, про то, как герой остаётся героем. В ход пошли восторженные фразы очевидцев – наверняка, она создала их сама по мотивам услышанного – пафосные заявления о моём предназначении служить народу Британии. Что-то ещё про пролитую кровь, самопожертвование и всё остальное в таком же роде. Словно всё это написано о Рождественском Деде, а не об обыкновенном человеке, ещё и не самого светлого ума.

Снейп развлекался тем, что наблюдал, как я всё это читал: то морщился, то открывал рот и хлопал глазами от удивления. Но дальше газету ожидала вполне предсказуемая участь в камине, а мы, сытые, прихлёбывали чай и беседовали на отвлечённые темы.

За окном поползли сумерки, особняк сам зажёг свечи в пыльных канделябрах, а Кикимер растопил камин.

– М-м-м, Северус! Я же закончил вашу палочку, – вместе с исчезновением головной боли ко мне вернулась прежняя живость и, что немаловажно, отлично функционирующая память.

Надо было видеть, с каким лицом Снейп открыл коробку. Будто бы внутри лежал, как минимум, алхимический труд самого Слизерина! Он крутил коробку, боясь прикоснуться к глянцевому дереву. А когда осмелился, вынул палочку двумя руками и долго ласкал – по-другому не скажешь – загадочно мерцающий морион. Но глаза его горели ярче любого камня. Мне сразу стало понятно: я угодил ему.

Снейп произнес какое-то сложное заклинание, не слышанное мною никогда, и филигранно, будто дирижёр оркестра, вывел несколько петель и завитушек. Волна хорошо ощутимой магии прошлась по стенам, преображая их в один миг. Лоскуты обойной ткани, висевшие, как и гирлянды паутины, по всему дому, врастали обратно в общее полотно, почерневшие засаленные пятна растворялись, цвета заиграли первозданной прелестью.

От увиденной картины я раскрыл рот: гостиная Блэков была, оказывается, обита серебристо-голубым шёлком с неярко выраженным растительным орнаментом. Деревянные панели стали светлыми, похоже, их сделали из груши. А мой любимый ковёр, в который приятно было сунуть босые ноги, оказался серебристо-синим с прихотливым восточным узором.

Я и не знал, что эта пыльная, обветшалая берлога могла быть элегантным салоном. От удивления я очнулся, когда Снейп в порыве чувств меня обнял.

– Ну, спасибо! – сквозь гулко бьющуюся в ушах кровь услышал я.

– Вот это мощь! А я только одну стену хотел очистить! И слушается как! – восторгался Северус, стискивая меня в крепких объятьях. Я никогда в жизни не получал от него похвалы, поэтому моё бурное воображение, опьянённое этим знаменательным событием, уже нарисовало мне парящий надо мной лавровый венок, вызолоченный и похрустывающий. И звуки арфы…

Резкий и, одновременно, невыносимо мерзкий запах вывел меня из прострации. Я замахал руками, пытаясь отогнать от себя источник вони, и поморгал, наводя резкость. Передо мной с открытым флаконом в руке и непередаваемым выражением на лице стоял Снейп.

– Что, Гарри, пришёл в себя? – спросил он, косо ухмыляясь. – По-видимому, хвалить тебя нужно только строго определёнными дозами.

Я в ответ фыркнул, пытаясь спрятать смех.

– Пойду, похвастаюсь Минерве новым приобретением! – сообщил мне Снейп, прилаживая новую палочку и так и этак, но не находя ей окончательного места. – Кстати, Гарри, а сколько я тебе должен? За мою красавицу?

Мне стоило представил жеманничающего и кокетничающего Снейпа, крутящего перед носом у МакГонагалл палочкой, как мне пришлось подавить приступ неуместного хохота. Не доверяя предательскому голосу – открою рот, и смех вырвется наружу – я отчаянно замотал головой. Но, по-видимому, профессор всё и так понял, потому что с мечтательной улыбкой, которая невероятно его молодила, ушёл, пообещав зайти утром узнать, как поживает моя голова. На том мы и попрощались.

Поскольку после зелий Снейпа ничего не болело, я приступил к работе. Наконец, мне удалось остановить свой выбор отделки для палочки старшего Малфоя: инкрустация слоновой костью и рунная вязь серебром. А потом я накладывал заклинания на серьгу, настраивал палочку на кровь…

В общем, когда я вышел из лаборатории, в окнах загорался ветреный рассвет, заливая отремонтированную комнату красновато-рубиновыми лучами. Именно эти отблески рождающегося дня и напомнили мне виновника моей вновь начавшейся головной боли.

Я достал рубин из кармана брошенной мантии и долго разглядывал его в лучах восходящего солнца. Он действительно был хорош – от его совершенства даже у меня, не испытывавшего пагубной страсти к камням, сердце начинало биться быстрее. Но никакой особой мощи или опасности я в нём не чувствовал: да, красивый, но таких сотни, если не тысячи.

Можно сказать, что я был разочарован его обычностью. И думать забыв о предостережениях гоблина, как всегда, туманных, я бросил камень тут же, на журнальном столике.

Оставалась самая нелюбимая часть моей работы: рассчитать стоимость. Увы! Эту сторону своей профессии я не любил, постоянно сравнивая её с работой лавочника. Но пока я раздумывал об этой нелюбимой части, цифры тихо складывались, и уже через пять минут нарисовалась окончательная стоимость моих усилий. Сто двадцать галлеонов. Кому-то это целое состояние!

Приглашение Драко я отослал с Кикимером. Пока я был не готов содержать сову. Надеюсь, мне простят такую вольность.

Когда Драко и его отец появились в гостиной, я уже извёлся. А вдруг не понравится? А вдруг хотели чего-то иного?

Когда Люциус протянул руку для пожатия, мне стало понятно, что нервничал не только я. Ладонь его, обычно холодная и сухая, как у статуи, сегодня была горячая и дрожащая. Он крепко сжал мои пальцы, отрывисто и нервно поздоровался, обдавая лёгким ароматом горьковатого парфюма. Драко наоборот был спокоен и уравновешен. Его не протокольное: «Привет. Мы появились по первому твоему зову. Ого! Ты и ремонт успел сделать. Молодец, Поттер!» немного разрядило напряжённость сцены.

Какой бы ни была любовь к украшениям, но волшебник первым делом тянется к палочке. Люциус схватил коробку, ласкающе провёл рукой по искрящемуся бархату, а потом, словно ныряя вглубь ледяного озера, рывком раскрыл её. Наградой мне стала улыбка, быстрая, как горный поток, и тихий, почти эротичный вздох. Люциус вынул палочку, будто величайшую драгоценность. Драко жадно следил за ним, пытаясь ничего не упустить из редких счастливых мгновений жизни собственного отца.

Я, поддавшись волшебству мгновения, прошептал, хоть и стоял рядом с Люциусом:  
– Возьмите её в руки и попробуйте поколдовать.

Малфой-старший широко взмахнул, прочертил изящную петлю в воздухе и запрокинул голову, всматриваясь в тёмный потолок. Оттуда, сначала один, потом ещё и ещё посыпались белые лепестки роз.

Наверное, это нужно было видеть. Я, Драко и Люциус стояли по колено в цветочных лепестках и улыбались так и продолжающемуся цветопаду. Кикимер же, окружив себя и поднос с чаем щитом, бесстрастно взирал на наше баловство. Вот за такие моменты и люблю свою работу – я дарю людям радость!

– Фините Инкантатем! Эванеско! – лепестки исчезли, и только тонкий аромат розы всё ещё витал в воздухе. Кикимер, как образцовый слуга, тут же принялся накрывать стол к чаю.

– Спасибо, мистер Поттер. Палочка великолепна! – Люциус вернул мне коробку, показывая, что больше с палочкой он расставаться не намерен.

– Это ещё не всё, – улыбнулся я и протянул ему мешочек. Когда серьга выскользнула в подставленную ладонь, оба Малфоя синхронно охнули. Люциус, не мешкая, проколол дырку в левом ухе и вдел серьгу. Индиголит закачался, бросая синие искры на платину волос и на щеку цвета топлёного молока.

А Люциус уже вовсю крутился перед зеркалом, начарованном тут же.

– О, Мерлин! Мистер Поттер, да вы – просто волшебник!

Я едва сдержал ехидный смешок. Судя по лицу Драко, он тоже.

– Я догадывался об этом, мистер Малфой. Лет с одиннадцати!

Он отвернулся от зеркала и снова улыбнулся, отчего моё сердце сделало отчаянный кульбит. Но тут его взгляд скользнул мне за спину.

– О, Мерлин, какой рубин! – лорд Малфой схватил гоблинский подарок с вожделением, которого я раньше ни в ком из Малфоев не замечал. Мне был неприятен такой нездоровый азарт – всё должно иметь пределы, но Люциус вдруг спокойно положил камень на столик, сел в кресло и, помассировав переносицу, спросил:

– Мистер Поттер, а возможно ли купить этот камень? – и, усмехнувшись, добавил: – Вы приносите нашей семье удачу. Я столько лет искал камень, похожий на этот, а стоило появиться вам, и нужный камень находится сам. Волшебство, не иначе!

– Я не планировал его продавать, – нерешительно попытался отказать я. Странная, безусловно, ситуация. Хотя слова Рапкира можно было трактовать как угодно. Да и толку: ну будет лежать рубин у меня в сундуке всю мою жизнь, потом перейдёт или моим потомкам, или старьёвщику, если потомками я обзавестись буду не в состоянии. Прав был Снейп: похвалы мне нужно принимать строго дозировано, потому что заметив, как Люциус затаил дыхание, ожидая моего ответа, как Драко скорчил умоляющую гримасу, я не смог отказать и ответил:

– Продавать я его не стану – я его подарю.

Драко уже открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться – он же мог себе позволить его купить – но Люциус склонил голову и ответил:

– Я принимаю дар. Знаете, мистер Поттер, если бы я знал, каков вы, я вас ещё в восемьдесят первом усыновил бы!

По тому, как распахнулись глаза Драко, я понял, что это похвала из похвал.  
– Спасибо, мистер Малфой, я польщён!

А что ещё скажешь в таком случае? Ну, не в самом же деле, что я бы покончил с собой, только чтобы не попасть в семейство Малфоев. Тем более это заблуждение. Я сомневаюсь, что в год с небольшим я бы понял и смог оценить всё происходящее по-взрослому. Был бы тогда Драко моим братом, а я цедил бы слова и склонял голову истинно по-королевски.

Они уже прощались, заверяя меня в своей искренней симпатии, когда Люциус спросил:  
– Мистер Поттер, а вы бы не хотели посмотреть пустующий магазин Олливандера? Помещение там хорошее, только вывеску обновить, подправить внутреннее убранство, и магазин готов.

– Мистер Малфой, мне пока нечего выставлять на продажу: я не изготавливаю впрок ни украшения, ни палочки.

– Я знаю, поэтому и предлагаю.

Лицо Люциуса было спокойным настолько, что не верилось в случайность нашего разговора.

– И когда вы предлагаете мне посетить Косую Аллею?

– Сейчас? – По губам Люциуса скользнула тонкая, почти незаметная улыбка.

– Почему бы и нет? – В тон ему ответил я, не отрывая взгляда от лиц моих гостей. Драко молча рассматривал стенные панели, будто ничего интереснее не видел в жизни.

Спустя пару минут мы уже трансгрессировали в Косую Аллею. Туман, сгустившийся над Лондоном, стёр очертания зданий и людей, наполняя изогнутую улицу влажной, будто бы молочной взвесью. Фонари ещё не выключили, и сквозь пелену тумана нас встречали гостеприимные огни. Прохожие, с которыми изящно раскланивался Люциус Малфой, удивлённо таращились на его новое украшение и – не менее удивлённо – на меня. Наверняка никто из них не мог и помыслить, что Малфои смогут заиметь себе в сопровождение самого Поттера.

Перед тем, как подойти к магазину, Люциус, как бы невзначай, огляделся, из внутреннего кармана достал большой серебряный ключ и подошёл к двери магазина.

Магазин Олливандера внушал при приближении некоторую опаску: за данью лет сквозь заросшие паутиной и грязью стёкла давно ничего не было видно, но мне казалось, что внутри кто-то бродит.

Дверь натужно заскрипела под плечом Малфоя и, наконец, открылась. Из неё тут же потянуло запахом запустения и сырости. Люциус проскользнул в кромешную темноту. Я вошёл следом, отбросив дурные мысли и сомнения, которые то и дело возникали у меня в голове. Замыкал нашу процессию Драко. Он закрыл дверь, отчего мне показалось, что мы в каменном мешке, но как только Люциус зажёг свечи, я не смог удержаться от негромкого вскрика: всё пространство магазина было заполнено узкими стеллажами, полки которых буквально ломились от коробочек с волшебными палочками. Я перевёл изумлённый взгляд на Люциуса, но задать правильный вопрос так и не смог. А он хитро усмехнулся:

– Никто, кроме настоящего хозяина не сможет увидеть этого. Ключ, по которому чары его распознают, был внутри конверта с завещанием мистера Олливандера. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств этот конверт после смерти мастера никто не вскрыл, а вместе с ненужной макулатурой решили сжечь в одном из каминов Министерства. И никто… Ни одна министерская крыса даже не поинтересовалась, что внутри письма.

Люциус печально усмехнулся. Я спросил у него, достав с ближайшего стеллажа первую попавшуюся коробку и разглядывая творение Олливандера:  
– Мистер Малфой, но если здесь столько палочек, почему вы не взяли одну из них?

– А толку, мистер Поттер? На мне были ограничители магии. И, к тому же, палочка, которую вы сделали специально для меня, работает совсем по-другому. Лучше. Мощнее. Держите, мистер Поттер, магазин теперь ваш.

Малфой торжественно вручил мне ключ, церемонно поклонился и вышел на улицу.

Драко, воспользовавшись моментом, подошёл сзади и прошептал:  
– Гарри, ты так и не сказал, сколько я тебе должен за серьгу и палочку?

– Драко, ты в своём уме?! Ты думаешь, я возьму с тебя хоть кнат?! Твой отец только что подарил мне целое состояние. Заметь: не продал, а подарил! Дошло?

– М-да, гриффиндорство неизлечимо! Какое отношение имеет этот подарок к твоей работе? – пожал плечами Драко. – Впрочем, поступай, как знаешь. Упражняться с гриффиндорцами в упрямстве – дурная затея.

– Вот и не упражняйся, – ухмыльнулся я.

– Поттер, ты неисправим, – притворно вздохнул Драко. – Поскольку у нас сегодня день подарков, то я тоже присоединюсь. Завтра я тебе пришлю одного пуффендуйца, Ронни Роули. Он выполняет мелкие поручения отца, отец не хочет его увольнять, но работы ему нет. Вот пусть он поможет тебе привести всё тут в порядок. Понравится – можешь нанять его. Только зарплату платить ему будешь сам… Эй, Поттер, ты чего?

Драко замолчал, кося глазами, чтобы увидеть меня, обнявшего его в порыве чувств.

– Что бы я без вас делал?

– Поттер, ты-то со своим талантом не пропадёшь! – Обнадёжил меня Драко, выводя за плечи на улицу и небрежно взмахнув палочкой, чтоб погасить свечи.

Люциус так и стоял на улице, разглядывая, как блестят капли оседающего тумана на коже его перчатки. На улице стало люднее. Несмотря на туман, ещё не до конца развеявшийся, переулок жил своей обычной жизнью: кто торговал, кто покупал, кто просто глазел на пёстрые витрины. Всё, как обычно.

Мы попрощались на пороге моего нового магазина, и Люциус, который оставил подаренный ему камень в особняке Блэков, спросил, когда я намереваюсь быть дома.

– Пока мне особенно выходить некуда, – ответил я.

– Тогда у меня к вам будет разговор. Но, как вы понимаете, на улице такие вещи не обсуждают. Выделите мне две четверти часа завтра с утра.

– Хорошо, я буду ждать вас к девяти, мистер Малфой, – мы ещё немного порасшаркивались друг перед другом, но, в конце концов, всё же разошлись.

Уже лёжа в кровати, на этот раз как положено вечером, я всё пытался догадаться, что же ещё понадобилось от меня Люциусу Малфою. Я перебрал несколько вариантов, но из-за отсутствия информации – Люциус был загадочен, как шифр банковского замка – принять какой-либо из них я не мог. Но одна мысль была верна полностью – я никогда не представлял, что самые щедрые подарки я получу от самого неподходящего человека и такого же неподходящего гоблина.


	4. Наверное, это судьба

Если бы знать, откуда взялось превратное мнение, что люди благородного происхождения, неважно маги они или магглы, ложатся спать поздно и так же просыпаются. И пусть большинство неблагородных людей в это свято верила, в моей жизни случалось всё с точностью наоборот: чистокровные с детства были приучены к дисциплине и вставали чуть ли не с солнцем (неважно, во сколько они в постели оказались), а вот выскочки или бездельники могли себе позволить спать и до полудня.

Соглашаясь встретиться в девять, Люциус Малфой, наверняка, делал скидку на мой ненормированный рабочий день, но сам он, без сомнения, давно был на ногах. Я, конечно, не воспитал себя так, чтобы начинать свой день вместе с восходом солнца, но к приходу Малфоя успел позавтракать, размяться и немного подправить совсем уж неприглядный коридор второго этажа.

Понимаю, что дом, в котором выстроено четыре этажа и оборудовано восемнадцать только гостевых спален, был чересчур велик для меня одного. Я не пользовался не только всеми комнатами, а и слабо представлял, зачем живу в этом каменном склепе. Ведь мог бы переселиться в небольшой коттедж, поближе к природе и подальше от неуютных улиц Лондона. Однако единственное разумное существо, Кикимер, ни за какие посулы не покинул бы старый особняк, а жить совсем уж одному было невмоготу. Кутерьмы в особняке добавлял и портрет «матушки Блэк», которая хоть и не стала добрее, но перестала осыпать меня отборными ругательствами за «здорово живёшь». Вот с её подачи я и занимался ремонтом коридора, дабы не испортить те отношения, которые уже удалось наладить.

Утро выдалось пасмурным и тёмным, солнце само не жаждало начинать новый день, прячась где-то в перине свинцовых туч. В полосе тусклого света, льющегося из окна гостиной, Малфой выглядел ярко и, как всегда, безупречно: уложенные, светлые, будто светящиеся на фоне полумрака волосы, неброская, но исключительно дорогая мантия, из-под которой были видны чёрные брюки и белоснежная рубашка, стянутая у горла сапфировой брошью. Меня очень порадовал и тот факт, что в отличие от дней предыдущих, Люциус выглядел более отдохнувшим и здоровым, и это косвенно подтверждало, что амулет от кошмаров действует.

Малфой шагнул мне навстречу и протянул руку для пожатия, при этом приветливо улыбаясь:

– Мистер Поттер, простите мою излишнюю настойчивость… – словно и не он мне вчера подарил одним махом целое состояние. – Но среди моих знакомых артефактор только вы один.

Я пожал ему руку, и жестом предложил сесть.

– Не стоит извиняться, мистер Малфой. И вы абсолютно меня не потревожили. Чай? Кофе?

Малфой остановил свой выбор на кофе, и я с радостью его поддержал. За время своей учёбы я сильно пристрастился к этому напитку, находя в его изысканной горечи чуть ли не вдохновение.

Мы неспешно наслаждались напитками и крошечными сэндвичами, разговаривая на вполне отвлечённые темы, такие как погода, курс акций и политика. Наверное, многие маги отдали бы последнюю рубашку, чтобы оказаться на моём месте, беседовать с самим Люциусом Малфоем и быть обласканным его вниманием. А вот меня так и подмывало спросить, зачем я ему понадобился. Однако Малфой был проницательным человеком и, как только его чашка опустела, он извлёк из внутреннего кармана мантии потрёпанную коробочку и протянул мне. 

Её крышка была так истёрта, что герб Малфоев угадывался на ней весьма условно, а углы ощетинились тонкими иглами измочаленного дерева. Я открыл коробку, не обращая внимания, как затрепетало моё сердце: на когда-то чёрной бархатной подушечке лежала массивная серебряная брошь. Да, это было произведение искусства. Созданное далеко не во времена расцвета ювелирного дела, украшение поражало продуманностью и плавностью линий. Орнаментальный узор, изгибы которого подчёркивала россыпь голубоватых бриллиантов, окружал – мне сжало горло от такого зрелища – пустую нишу для крупного центрального камня. И был бы он просто извлечён – полбеды, но серебро было сильно смято, будто камень вырывали с помощью лома.

– Да, представляю, мистер Поттер, как вам больно видеть такое варварство. Поверьте, мне ещё больней. Это наша семейная реликвия. Ей больше семи веков, и, как видите, время сильно потрудилось над ней. Даже не время, а людская алчность! Раньше эта брошь украшала все свадебные наряды мужчин нашего рода… Славное было время!

– К сожалению, никто и ничто не вечно, – шелестом отозвался я, проводя пальцами по искорёженной нише. – Но, должен сказать, что у вас великолепный глазомер – рубин ровно по размеру. А какой камень был здесь раньше?

– Сапфир. Васильково-синий, если верить описаниям, хранящимся в семейной библиотеке.

Люциус стоял за моим плечом, поглядывая на семейный скарб. Он был выше меня ростом, поэтому немного возвышался надо мной. Я повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на него:

– Может, я подберу сюда сапфир?

– Вы уже жалеете, что подарили мне рубин, мистер Поттер? – на лице Люциуса обозначилась неприятная ухмылка, которая будто уничтожила красоту и гармонию его черт.

– Нет, и вы прекрасно понимаете, почему я вам это предлагаю. Да, сапфир и рубин – это разновидности одного минерала, корунда. Но магические свойства этих камней практически противоположные. Сапфир успокаивает, а рубин – наоборот, будоражит. Брошь изменит свои свойства кардинально. Нужно ли вам это?

– Да, мистер Поттер, может, для вас это звучит и шокирующе, но я жажду этого. И дело не в том, что я влюбился в камень, который вы мне подарили. Ведь подарили же? – Я согласно кивнул. – Я хочу сломать традиции собственной семьи. Брачная брошь должна нести страсть двум сочетающимися браком, а не принуждать анализировать и говорить «да» самым толстым кошелькам и внешне подходящим особам. 

Я не смог подобрать слов, чтобы ответить Малфою. С одной стороны – это его право. В конце концов, и рубин, и брошь принадлежат ему, но с другой – меня одолевало смутное беспокойство. Словно было что-то ещё, чего я по скудости своего ума не понял.

Я поднял на него взгляд, отрываясь от переливающегося огоньками украшения. Он стоял так близко, что я разглядел без труда и голубоватые лучики на серой радужке его глаз, и светлые кончики тёмно-русых ресниц. Его притягательное лицо было так близко, что я невольно сглотнул и попытался отодвинуться. Никогда не замечал в себе тягу ни к блондинам, ни к мужчинам вообще, но перед такой сокрушающей красотой устоять было сложно и самому гетеросексуальному парню. Не знаю, к какой категории я отнёс бы себя, но мне было неуютно стоять, ощущая тепло тела Люциуса.

– Я нисколько не сомневаюсь в вашем профессионализме. Но вот тут, сбоку, брошь тоже смята и, мне кажется, что бриллианты держатся на честном слове.

Малфой протянул руку, чтобы показать, где именно. Его торс прижался на мгновение к моей спине, а прядь платиновых волос скользнула по щеке. Я застыл мраморным изваянием, стараясь напомнить себе, что Малфой – худший объект для сердечной привязанности. Но телу было безразличны мои моральные принципы: кровь стала приливать к низу живота. Кое-как мне удалось обуздать собственный организм. Пришлось, правда, вспоминать одного моего наставника, к которому я был приглашён на столетний юбилей. И всё бы ничего, но слегка подвыпив, он задрал мантию, влез на обеденный стол и лихо сплясал джигу, ничуть не заботясь о том, что нам, сидящим за столом, видны все завязки на его подштанниках. Воспоминание помогло.

– Я постараюсь её отреставрировать полностью, – пообещал я через силу потому, что манящий малфоевский рот с плотно сжатыми губами был чересчур близок: стоило только чуть встать на носочки и повернуть сильнее голову. Я едва смог закончить мысль, с усилием облечённую в слова: – Правда, придётся часть бриллиантов на время извлечь.

И не замечая, что делаю, я облизал пересохшие вдруг губы. Люциус перевёл взгляд с украшения на мои глаза, потом на рот, стушевался и двумя стремительными шагами отошёл подальше. Подтянув брючины, он сел в кресло, откашлялся и уже с другим выражением лица, которое я бы назвал протокольным, он вдруг сказал:

– Мистер Поттер, мне очень жаль, что наше с вами знакомство было изначально не самым удачным. Война, как вы понимаете, внесла свои коррективы в это. Но сейчас, когда все её ужасы остались позади, мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы, как взрослые люди, перешагнули прошлое и начали наши отношения с чистого листа. Поэтому я бы хотел пригласить вас к нам на ужин. Сегодня.

Да, возможно, его тирада и звучала выспренно, однако за протокольными словами – и это было видно по малфоевскому лицу – скрывалось обычное человеческое желание зарыть не только топор, а всё оружие, что могло напоминать о войне и жертвах, которых мы продолжали оплакивать. Я не умею говорить так, как он, но посчитал нужным сесть в кресло напротив него, положить брошь на столик и ответить, сохраняя приличествующее моменту выражение лица:  
– Я рад, мистер Малфой, что вы готовы пойти мне навстречу, ибо я, как и вы, заинтересован в том же: забыть о войне и начать жить по-новому. И я с удовольствием принимаю ваше приглашение.

– Тогда мы ждём Вас сегодня к девяти в нашем родовом поместье. Вот порт-ключ.

Люциус протянул мне приглашение, поднявшись и уже намереваясь уйти. Однако он ещё обласкал взглядом – по-другому и не скажешь – искрящееся украшение.

– Знаете, мистер Поттер, бриллианты в этой броши называют «поющими». Но их легенду я расскажу вам в другой раз, может, за ужином, если она вас заинтересует. Мне пора. Ждём вас к девяти. До вечера!

Малфой кивнул и, едва коснувшись моей ладони в прощальном пожатии, удалился.

***   
День закрутился в безумной круговерти. Да, я взял близко к сердцу рассуждения Северуса о грабителях и решил, что этот вопрос для меня важнее, чем наработка клиентской базы. Пришлось попотеть: владельцы магазинчика Олливандера долго упирались, так как я решил не арендовать, а купить помещение. Бывшие хозяева не знали, что магазинчик, на самом деле, содержит гораздо большую ценность, чем те квадратные футы, за которые они держались всеми доступными им способами. Но иногда слава – это именно тот рычаг, который способен побороть любое сопротивление. Купчую они подписали, и стоило это мне нескольких автографов и одной колдографии в кругу их дружной семьи.

Но всё осталось позади: и подписание документов, и несколько утомительное чаепитие, чтобы отпраздновать сделку, на котором у меня всё пытались выпытать, чем мне приглянулось именно это помещение. Извернуться удалось лишь чудом, но чувствовал я себя фруктом, из которого выжали весь сок, а всё ненужное перекрутили в мелкую труху. Прощался с ними я с ещё большей сердечностью, чем знакомился, и едва сдерживал радость от окончания этой пытки.

Так что ещё до обеда я принялся за обустройство уже полностью своего магазина. Разгребая завалы из палочек и материалов к ним, так как мистер Олливандер и мастерскую устроил прямо за торговым залом, я наткнулся на ещё одну дверь. На ней охранных чар не было, поэтому я смело открыл её и двинулся вниз. Как оказалось, под магазином находился большой подвал, облицованный диким тёсаным камнем. А ещё спустя десять минут я обнаружил, что этот подвал соединён с канализационным тоннелем и, скорее всего, был потайным ходом на случай нападения.

На дверь, выходящую в коллектор, я поставил с дюжину отличных охранных и запирающих заклинаний, которые невозможно было вскрыть извне. Магией вычистил само пространство подвала и понемногу стал переносить сюда найденные палочки. Теперь можно будет заново оформить магазин. Я, конечно, ценил добрую английскую классику, но за те годы, что магазин простоял заколоченным, он порядком обветшал: от влаги покоробились полки стеллажей, на штукатурке проступили пятна, а металлические элементы изъела вездесущая ржавчина.

Парнишка, которого мне пообещал Драко, пришёл ближе к пяти часам. К счастью, я своими силами уже перенёс все артефакты в подвал и даже успел немного прибраться в мастерской. Как мне показалось, сложилось всё наиболее для меня удачно. Мне не хотелось, чтобы, не успев открыть магазин, я стал главной фигурой скандала о наследстве Олливандера. Это помощи на старости лет не дождёшься, а наследники находятся всегда. Доказательством может служить и сегодняшняя сделка: американские переселенцы Смиты вряд ли состояли в родстве с Олливандерами. Но, в конце концов, это не моё дело. А парнишка вполне может выглядеть тихим, а на деле оказаться болтуном.

Хотя обещанный Драко работник, которого звали Ронни Роули, мне понравился. У него было открытое приятное лицо, усыпанное веснушками, и руки с трудовыми мозолями. Он был сиротой, как и я, и, едва окончив школу, вынужден был искать нормальную работу, чтобы не потерять единственное оставшееся от родителей – маленький домик в пригороде Лондона. Поэтому он не гнушался грязной работы, философски рассудив, что лучше такая, чем никакой. Наверное, во мне взыграло моё непобедимое гриффиндорство, ибо я уже решил, что возьму Ронни продавцом.

На старых и облезлых часах уже было около семи, когда я решил, что могу оставить своего помощника самому снимать старую штукатурку со стен. Доверия моего Ронни, конечно, ещё не заслужил, поэтому мне стало гораздо спокойнее, когда он заключил со мной магический контракт. А я решил вернуться домой, чтобы заняться брошью Малфоев.

Но не успел я выйти за порог, как маленький неприглядный мужичонка в грязной, линялой мантии с кучей разноцветных засаленных заплат преградил мне путь. Воняло от него так, что я передумал зайти и поужинать в каком-то кафе по пути домой.

– Простите, мистер, магазин закрыт, – я преградил путь сомнительному на мой взгляд человеку. Ронни, весь покрытый белесой пылью тут же вынырнул из-за моей спины с палочкой наизготовку. Надо сказать, выглядел он достаточно пугающе. Конечно, смелых людей таким видом было не испугать, но мужичонка не обладал стальными нервами и боевыми навыками, ибо попятился назад, но, вероятно, его нужда была сильнее страха.

– Я пришёл с миром! – Он поднял обе руки вверх, показывая, что палочки или ножа у него в руках нет. Ронни всё понял без подсказки и снова нырнул в помещение магазина, откуда почти сразу повалила штукатурная пыль.

Мне особенно некогда было расшаркиваться с этим подозрительным типом, и я указал ему на табурет, стоявший у входа в очереди на выброс, и попросил перейти к делу. Мужичонка взгромоздился на предложенное место, потёр ладони о колени и выпалил:

– Я хотел бы продать вам украшение.

Будь посетитель респектабельнее, я бы никогда не сказал то, что сказал.

– Я не скупаю краденное, – отрезал я и указал посетителю на дверь.

Но моя уверенность сильно пошатнулась, когда мужичок достал из грязного кармана уникальную брошь, точь-в-точь похожую по рисунку и плетению на брошь Малфоев, только более женственную и не предполагающую в своей конструкции центральный камень. Я обомлел, глядя на такое сокровище в давно немытых руках. А этот субъект, ничуть не удивившись моей бурной реакции, спокойно сказал:

– Это моё наследство. Я не вор, пусть и выгляжу не самым лучшим образом. Давайте, я расскажу историю этой вещи, а вы потом решите, купите вы её или нет.

Я не стал извиняться и лицемерно говорить, что, мол, он ничуть не похож на вора – это я по понедельникам несу чушь, а наколдовал себе парный табурет и уселся напротив, приготовившись слушать внимательно.

– История эта началась в 1569 году, когда наследник семейства Малфоев решил жениться на девушке из благородного, но обнищавшего французского рода Ля Веев. Свадьба, как водится в среде аристократов, была событием года, тем более, как утверждала молва, жених и невеста были страстно влюблены друг в друга, что уже было необычно для союза чистокровных.

Старший брат невесты, мот и игрок, уже практически спустивший и своё родовое поместье, и приданое сестры, нанял нескольких человек, среди которых был мой предок, Арчибальд Паульс, чтобы они помогли ему украсть два уникальных свадебных украшения, две броши, по преданиям семьи Малфоев, дарующие счастье и здоровое потомство новой семье. Во время праздничного бала, когда приглашённые и сами виновники торжества танцевали и развлекались, брат под предлогом небольшой передышки, заманил свою младшую сестру на пустой балкон и потребовал отдать брошь. Она отказалась. Ещё бы! Это бы означало, что, едва вступив в род мужа, она совершает предательство, а такого ни Малфои, ни магия не прощают. Разъярённый родственник попытался сорвать брошь с груди сестры. Завязалась борьба, и мужчина так сильно толкнул невесту, что она упала и ударилась виском о перила балкона. Удар оказался силён, и новоиспечённая леди умерла на месте.

Брат ещё стоял над телом сестры, когда на балкон, разыскивая её, вышел жених. Вы, я думаю, представили картину, которую увидел молодожён?! С горестным криком он кинулся к телу своей возлюбленной, не понимая, что убийца стоит рядом с её, ещё не остывшим телом. А вор, дождавшись переполоха, устроенного подельниками, спокойно оглушил наследника заклинанием со спины, но не снял мужскую брошь, а только вырвал центральный камень, который был «сердцем» украшения: большой, редкого оттенка, васильковый сапфир уникальной чистоты. Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему он забрал лишь сапфир.

Однако долго насладиться внезапно свалившимся богатством ему не довелось: наёмники, а в числе их, как я уже говорил, был мой предок, убили своего нанимателя тем же вечером, а награбленное поделили. Судьбу камня я, увы, не знаю. Знаю только, что его отдали в уплату за несколько пинт пива и услуги дешёвой шлюхи в ту же ночь в какой-то Мерлином забытой таверне.

А брошь досталась Арчибальду. Поскольку она была слишком приметной, мой предок хотел вынуть из неё все камни, а саму разрезать на части и продать, но не смог – сами видите, что вещица из ряда вон выходящая. Кровавое украшение целиком не захотел купить ни один скупщик, справедливо опасаясь возмездия Малфоев, которые к тому времени устроили такой переполох, что искали убийцу не только мракоборцы, а и охотники за головами всех мастей и возрастов. Облавы по лавкам артефакторов были так привычны, что мой предок затаился, припрятав брошь в секретном месте.

Так и передавалась она из поколения в поколение, от отца к сыну. А вместе с брошью на наш род снизошло и проклятие. Со времен не слишком чистого на руку Арчибальда никто не умирает собственной смертью, особенно женщины.

Я видел вчера, как вы выходили из магазина в сопровождении Малфоев и поэтому хочу вернуть им украшение за символическую цену. Подойти к ним самому – боязно: обычай «кровь за кровь» всё ещё в ходу, а вы – человек незаинтересованный. Поэтому я и решился. Мне многого не надо: пусть глава рода Малфоев проведёт обряд Прощения. То, в чём участвовал мой предок, сложно даже обозначить приличным словом, но никто не выбирает, у кого ему родиться, а ныне я, к тому же, последний в роду…

– Странное проклятие… За такой промежуток времени, как пять столетий, ваш род должен был бы угаснуть полностью.

– О нет, мистер Поттер, многие из проклятий, наложенных на семейные реликвии, так и действуют. Уж я-то могу вам сказать точно: я двадцать лет изыскивал крохи информации, чтобы понять, почему прошлое поколение нашей семьи выжило почти полностью, а нынешнее вымерло за каких-то десять лет практически полностью. Сейчас так не защищают украшения – что поделать: эпоха гуманизма – а в глубоком Средневековье только так и было.

– Глубокое Средневековье оставило слишком мало следов, чтобы знать об этом наверняка. Даже я, дипломированный артефактор, не стал бы утверждать, что все семейные украшения проклинали. К тому же, как вижу я, ваш предок не покушался на невесту, не оглушал жениха – так что проклятие может быть получено в результате чего-то другого.

Паульс замялся, но потом, подняв на меня виноватый взгляд, пояснил:

– Есть ещё кое-что, в чём Арчибальд провинился. На суде, где обвиняли в убийстве ни в чём не повинного человека, он всеми силами оправдывал настоящего убийцу, поскольку у них были общие дела, которые говорили яснее всего: они с покойным сообщники. Да, вы правы, мистер Поттер, род Ля Веев и правда угас полностью и очень быстро, а наш – влачит жалкое существование на грани вымирания вот уже какой век.

– Откуда вы узнали всю эту историю? Вы рассказываете так уверенно, но события произошли около полтысячелетия тому назад…

– Первые признаки проклятия проявились ещё при жизни Арчибальда, когда он уже надеялся на спокойную старость в окружении детей и внуков. Он подробно описал свой ужас, когда он похоронил всех своих пятнадцать детей и остался один с тремя внуками на руках. Он был уже глубоким старцем, к тому же практически разорившемся, но отдал последние деньги из своего состояния, чтобы история его преступлений не могла потеряться или быть уничтожена. Я могу показать вам свиток, если хотите… или скопировать – он не защищён от этого.

– Может быть, позже, – не люблю ковыряться в чужом грязном белье, а проверка подлинности его истории больше всего напоминала именно это занятие. – Но что стало с проклятием в нынешнее время?

– Оно ничуть не ослабело. Поколение моих родителей оно практически не затронуло, а вот наше… Братья и сестры гибли один за другим от несчастных случаев, непонятных быстротечных болезней, их дети рождались или сквибами, или мёртвыми. Вот и моя жена умерла от маггловской болезни, а у меня на руках осталась маленькая дочь. Я молю мистера Малфоя о прощении и готов служить ему всеми силами, лишь бы не дать моей семье вымереть полностью.

Он сполз с табурета, встал на колени, несмотря на то, что пол был покрыт толстым слоем белой пыли, и сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте. Его глаза блестели от слёз.

Я вскочил и помог ему подняться, сунул в руки наколдованный кубок с водой и помог напиться. И, чтобы отмести любые сомнения, я проверил брошь на подлинность. Конечно, чары при должном усердии можно обойти или исказить, но нас учили по расширенной программе, поэтому проведя ряд тестов, я мог лишь констатировать один факт: брошь оказалась настоящей.

Сумму, названную потомком разбойника Паульса, действительно можно было считать символической. Правда, на жизнь такому, как он, хватило бы с лихвой на несколько лет. Однако, как он распорядится этими деньгами, меня не волновало: спустит ли он их на шлюх и выпивку, как и его предок, или купит дочери фруктов. Точнее не то чтобы не волновало совсем, но от порывов кого-то спасать, кто в состоянии спасти себя сам, жизнь меня отучила.

Я отдал требуемую сумму моему невольному знакомому, выписав ему банковский чек и пожелал доброго дня, как бы поставив точку в нашей встрече. Он нацарапал на клочке пергамента своё имя для обряда и, заверив в вечной дружбе, поторопился на выход.

Ещё раз проверив, как продвигается дело у Ронни, я наконец-то отправился домой. Уже в особняке я с усердием помыл руки, потом также тщательно очистил брошь. Конечно, мой посетитель в конце не вызывал во мне такого омерзения, как сразу, как вошёл, но с гигиеной, судя по всему у него было туго.

После очистки я принялся рассматривать приобретённое украшение. Странно было то, что оно, украденное, пережило своё приключение без последствий. Даже сложно было бы сказать, что этой броши уже семь веков. Я полюбовался игрой бриллиантов, а потом запер украшение в лаборатории, в сундуке, специально оборудованном чарами от воров.

Пообедав тем, что приготовил счастливый Кикимер, я посвятил остаток вечера до моего похода в гости на восстановление мужского украшения Малфоев. Это кропотливая и ответственная работа: стоит допустить лишь одну ошибку, один неточный удар, и брошь окажется безнадёжно испорченной. С меня уже давно семь потов сошло, пока я рихтовал вмятины в оправе. В этом случае магия помогает мало – остаётся уповать только на ловкость и силу рук.

Ближе к восьми часам, чувствуя себя опустошённым, я закончил с оправой. Вернул на место бриллианты, а последним в брошь на своё отведённое место лёг рубин. Стоило мне закрепить его, как в тот же миг она словно ожила, по камням прошла волна магии. Вместе с этим, бесцветные и слегка голубоватые бриллианты порозовели, будто в прозрачную воду вдруг попало несколько капель крови.

Невзирая на поджимающее время, я долго разглядывал отреставрированное украшение, любуясь прекрасного качества камнями, изящностью и изысканностью узора, продуманностью каждого элемента. Потом достал и женское украшение. Когда оно легло рядом с мужском, звуки, похожие на лёгкую мелодию, наигранную на клавесине, поплыли в воздухе, и бриллианты женской броши тоже начали розоветь. Понятно, почему Люциус так трясся над оставшимся украшением: связанные артефакты дороги не столько материалами, вложенными в них, сколько магией высшего порядка, сил на которую хватит далеко не у каждого мастера.

И всё же сомнения не отпускали: а что если я всё-таки сглупил, вставив в чужое родовое украшение самоцвет, «попробовавший» моей крови? В конце концов, кровавых камней много, но без специального ритуала, который надо было проводить над ним, никаких дополнительных свойств они не получали. И я успокоился.

Я любовался украшениями, поворачивая их под разными углами, забыв о времени, пока Кикимер не стал дёргать меня за рукав:

– Хозяин опоздает, если не пойдёт сейчас с Кикимером. Кикимер набрал ванну Хозяину. Хозяин должен пойти…

Я отмокал в ванной и думал. Что-то необъяснимо тревожащее ворочалось в душе предчувствие. Но не беды, как таковой, а скорее – важных перемен. И это чувство не только не отпускало меня ни на минуту, а наоборот, затягивало всё глубже и глубже. Мне стало холодно в парующей ванне. Хотелось написать письмо с извинениями Малфоям и остаться дома, а может, и вовсе запереться здесь, среди пыльных комнат, самому и не выходить до тех пор, пока я не смогу разобраться в этой необъяснимой тревоге.

Вновь материализовавшийся домовик оторвал меня от самокопания, заставил чуть ли не силой вылезти из ванны, и прилично, как для меня, одеться. Лёгкая дрожь предвкушения перебила тревогу и хандру. Пару глубоких вдохов, и приглашение само легло мне в руки.

***

Я никогда не был в доме Малфоев: ни гостем, ни в каком-либо ином качестве. Поэтому, когда порт-ключ перенёс меня в огромный, освещённый тысячами зажжённых свечей холл, я немного растерялся. Рядом тут же возник домовик в чистом гербовом полотенце, отвесил заученный поклон и попросил следовать за ним.

Я шёл, озираясь по сторонам, как турист в Лувре. Впрочем, картин здесь было не намного меньше, а вот антикварных безделушек, может, и побольше.

Домовик провёл меня в гостиную, наверняка, Малую, потому что размеры её были гораздо скромнее холла. В кресле уже сидел Люциус Малфой, как всегда, являя собой образчик вкуса и изысканности. Завидев меня, он без суеты поднялся и пожал мне руку, а потом пригласил сесть. Его цепкий взгляд прошёлся по моему одеянию, и судя по улыбке, которая появилась на его губах, он одобрил.

Моё приглашение, смятое рукой хозяина дома, мирно тлело в камине. Должно быть, Драко рассказал своему отцу о моей нелюбви к путешествиям каминной сетью: я по-прежнему вываливался из камина, как мешок с мукой, и обязательно измазанный в саже по уши. Не говоря уж о том, что только мысль о путешествии сетью, вызывала у меня тошноту и отбивала всякий аппетит.

Вероятно, Люциус заметил моё удивление тем, что он встречал меня один, ведь в приглашении точно было написано «нас», потому что сказал, не дожидаясь вопроса:

– Драко, сейчас спуститься. Его… немного задержали в Министерстве.

Малфой собственноручно налил нам аперитива и сел в кресло напротив. Небрежная элегантность сквозила в каждом его жесте. За ним можно было наблюдать вечно: как подносит стакан к губам, как неуловимо отбрасывает тонкую, почти прозрачную прядь волос со лба, как поворачивает голову. Всё выдавало в нём человека, способного повелевать и менять ход событий одним лишь движением бровей. Да, покойный Волдеморт не обладал и десятой долей харизмы.

А я поймал себя на мысли, что совершенно невежливо чуть ли не пожираю взглядом Люциуса. И он прекрасно об этом осведомлён. Пауза затягивалась, как петля на шее обречённого. Люциус кашлянул, скрывая, предположительно неуместный смешок.

– Я, кажется, обещал вам одну легенду из семейных хроник? Вы не охладели к столь сомнительным историям?

Я снова вскинул глаза, под этим предлогом продолжая пялится на Люциуса. Он посмотрел на меня с плохо скрываемым весельем и начал рассказ:

– Итак, началась эта история в домерлиновы времена. Время воинов, друидов, королей-рыцарей и прекрасных принцесс. Как сказывает легенда, жил в ту пору странствующий рыцарь, столь удачливый на поле брани, что, казалось, его берегут высшие силы для одной только им ведомой цели.

И вот однажды он ехал в соседнее королевство, чтобы жениться на девушке, которую сосватали за него, когда они оба были ещё в колыбели. Но поскольку он её никогда не видел, то жениться, конечно, не торопился, а посему ехал неспешно, не забывая посетить все подорожные трактиры и, что греха таить, бордели.

Проезжая тёмным лесом, он наткнулся на небольшое озеро такой чистоты, что, казалось, можно было посчитать песчинки на его дне. На берегу сидела прекрасная девушка и сушила на камне одежду. Когда рыцарь подъехал ближе, он увидел, что на её одеянии остались смутно, но различимые пятна крови. Он попробовал расспросить незнакомку, кто её обидел, но девушка упрямо молчала. Она так понравилась рыцарю, что он решил подольше задержаться возле этого озерца, надеясь со временем добиться благосклонности прелестного создания.

Время словно застыло в том лесу: день сменялся днём, а рыцарь всеми силами старался найти отклик своей вспыхнувшей страсти в душе незнакомки. Порой ему казалось, что девушка – дух, бесплотный и страждущий, но тень эмоций в её глазах подсказывали, что это не так.

Рыцарь провёл у того озера несколько недель, каждый день встречаясь с девушкой и влюбляясь в неё всё сильнее. Но его не могло не удивлять то, что каждый день она отстирывала кровь в ледяной воде озера. Он уже представлял, как победит всех её обидчиков, а потом они будут жить долго и счастливо. Но девушка ни словом, ни жестом по-прежнему не показывала, кто её ранит. Несколько раз почти отчаявшийся рыцарь пытался проследить за ней в лесной чаще, но она умело обманывала опытного следопыта и словно растворялась во сумраке леса.

Проходили дни за днями, а всё оставалось, как было: девушка стирала окровавленную одежду, а рыцарь воспевал свою любовь к ней. Иногда она, растрогавшись от его слов, плакала, и тогда на землю вместо слёз падали прозрачные радужные камешки. Касаясь травы, камни говорили и пели, будто бы голос, которого не было у девушки, перешёл к ним. Рыцарь собирал их в холщовый мешочек, как знаки внимания своей дамы.

Но в один день ему надоело то, что, сколько бы он ни бился, его избранница не отвечает ему взаимностью. Он повалил её на траву и принялся целовать. Но девушка стала яростно сопротивляться и вдруг пронзительно закричала. Рыцарь оторвался от своей любимой и не смог сдержать испуганного вопля: в его объятьях лежала не юная дева, а костлявая старуха-банши. В ужасе он бросился прочь, не разбирая дороги, где и нашёл свой конец: его сожрал оборотень.

Что было дальше с камнями, уже не знает никто. Но спустя века именно так, в расползающемся от старости мешочке, бриллианты попали к Дориану Малфою, который и заказал у гоблинов две парные брачные броши. И с тех пор, как они впервые были надеты на свадьбу, Малфоев никогда не покидали удача, богатство и здоровье. Но вот и всё, что я знал об этих «поющих» бриллиантах. Или точнее о слезах влюблённой банши…»

Люциус замолчал, переводя дух. А я сидел и не мог отвести глаз от порозовевшего лица Малфоя. Я понимал, что рассказанное Люциусом, это не более чем красивая легенда, где есть любовь, кровь и приключения, а на самом деле бриллианты добыты, как и прочие до них, и гоблины довели до совершенства их свойства, но ведь красиво же?!

– Люциус, – в самом начале вечера мы договорились называть друг друга по именам, – а как заставить эти камни петь? Я не помню никаких звуков, которые бы издавала брошь.

– Я бы не назвал это песней, но камни отзываются только, когда две парные броши вместе. А одна из них была украдена с тела Антуанетты Ля Вей, едва успевшей выйти замуж за Максимуса Малфоя в тысяча пятьсот шестьдесят девятом году прямо на свадьбе. Вряд ли она сохранилась.

– А если сохранилась? – спросил я как бы между прочим.

– Если она сохранилась, я куплю её за любые деньги – после её кражи род Малфоев стал угасать. Полностью исчезла французская ветвь, на ладан дышит швейцарская. Только английская пока не прерывалась ни разу. Родственники пытались заставить мою жену… – тут он запнулся, словно упоминание о Нарциссе причиняло ему боль, – отдать им брошь, считая, что всё дело в ней, но не вышло.

Люциус огорчённо сжал губы, отчего возле них образовалась складка, старившая его, моложавого и подтянутого.

Я достал с кармана мантии ту самую потёртую бархатную коробочку, в которой Малфой принёс мне брошь, и протянул ему, явно удивлённому тому, что его заказ выполнен так быстро. Люциус открыл её и со сдавленным воплем вскочил. Аккомпанировала ему мелодия, словно где-то рядом играли на клавесине.

– Как?! Где?! – Люциус упал, как подрубленный, обратно в кресло, тяжело дыша и держась за сердце. А потом принялся рассматривать полученные, не побоюсь этого слова, сокровища, лаская их кончиками пальцев. По-видимому, он был не в состоянии сформулировать свои мысли, но глаза его светились неподдельной радостью.

– Отец? – с лестницы со скоростью ядра, выпущенного из жерла пушки, сбежал Драко. При виде его мне стало понятно, что задержало младшего Малфоя в Министерстве: на его левой скуле красовалась свежая ссадина, намазанная какой-то почти прозрачной субстанцией, отчётливо блестевшей в ярком свете свечей.

– Кто это тебя так? – спросил я, поздоровавшись. Драко, покосившись на неодобрительно поглядывавшего на него отца, всё же ответил:

– С рыж… с Рональдом Уизли в атриуме обменивался любезностями.

Люциус перебил своего наследника, чего на моей памяти не делал никогда:

– Мало того, что подрался, так и сделал это на виду у всего Министерства! Некоторые ушлые особы даже тотализатор устроили: кто кого. И комментатором боя была незабвенная Рита Скитер…

К концу его короткой тирады Драко напоминал цветом лица человека, страдающего от невыносимой жары. 

– А теперь, мой провинившийся сын, только взгляни, какое сокровище отыскал Гарри пока ещё неведомо где…

Младший Малфой удивлённо глянул на отца, взял коробку и застыл, сражённый увиденным. Он поднял на меня изумлённый взгляд и прошептал:

– Этого не может быть. Я искал брошь по всем аукционам, где только упоминали нечто, хоть слегка похожее. Пять лет в разъездах… а тут… Гарри, скажи, что это не копия, сделанная тобой.

– Не копия, Драко. Ты же слышишь, что не копия. Наверное, мне стоит подробнее рассказать о том, что произошло сегодня утром. И как эта вещица попала ко мне…

Малфои застыли, вслушиваясь в каждое моё слово. Пока я говорил, их глаза становились всё больше и больше, а под конец Люциус принялся нервно расхаживать перед нами с Драко.

– Он хочет прощения? – остановился он на минуту и нахмурился. Тонкая морщинка прорезала мраморную белизну его лба.

– Да, сэр! Не могу сказать, что он мне симпатичен, но проклятие… По-моему, это уже слишком…

– Да-да, вы правы. Не нужно в себе копить обиды. Надо учиться прощать. Ещё бы сына этому научить.

В ответ на реплику отца Драко залился краской по самые уши. Я решил не добивать друга, поэтому спросил совсем иное:

– Ты Рону хоть глаз подбил, раз уж подраться захотелось?

– Я ему и нос сломал, – буркнул смутившийся Драко.

– Ну, раз ты уже здесь, Драко, тогда пойдёмте к столу, – снова перебил его Люциус, но так, чтобы мы оба поняли: он не одобряет подобных тем за столом.

По пути в столовую Малфой-старший зашёл в свой кабинет, чтобы запереть броши в сейфе и распорядиться о возмещении мне затрат. Я воспротивился, но он был непреклонен.

– Любой труд должен быть оплачен, а ваша услуга вообще неоценима, – ответил он мне. – Но я постараюсь...

Я не мог даже представить, что подразумевалось – после магазина в подарок мне отказывала фантазия.

Драко галантно, словно я – барышня или важная шишка, открыл дверь в столовую, где на длинном столе, покрытом ослепительно-белой скатертью, среди изысканных композиций из живых цветов переливались, как радужные мыльные пузыри, натертые хрустальные бокалы, сверкали старинные серебряные канделябры с белоснежными свечами и на тарелках фантастически тонкого фарфора лежали невиданные мной яства. По воздуху плыл такой божественный аромат, что даже у меня, равнодушного к гастрономическим изыскам человеку, рот наполнился слюной, а желудок предвкушающее заворчал.

– Прошу к столу, – домовик в белом, под стать убранству, низко поклонился и отодвинул мне стул. А я не мог сдвинуться с места, покорённый необыкновенной красотой.

И дело-то было вовсе не в том, что всё убранство Малфой-менора поражало своей роскошью. Хотя нет: роскошь тоже была, но и кроме неё я бы мог сказать, что всё вокруг дышало стариной с безупречным вкусом, ухоженностью, может, даже любовью. Я невольно сравнивал окружающее меня великолепие с особняком Блэков. Да, в нём тоже было полно таких вот старинных и дорогих безделушек (не в безупречном состоянии, но всё же), а кроме ощущений запустения и тотального одиночества дом не вызывал ничего. Наверное, мои мысли были написаны на лице, потому что Драко вдруг неожиданно сказал:

– Да, ремонт в твоей берлоге точно не помешал бы, как и завести себе ещё одного домовика. Твой Кикимер уже слишком стар: обучить молодого под твои вкусы он ещё сможет, а вот выполнять работу по дому ему уже не под силу.

– А где я возьму нового эльфа?

– Для этого есть специальный ритуал, – спокойно, не указывая на мою вопиющую невежественность – стоять в дверях столовой столбом, произнёс Люциус. – Думаю, что после ужина мы обсудим это. Прошу к столу!

Я напрасно переживал, что не смогу себя вести за столом, как полагается по этикету. Мои сомнения были понятны: всё-таки семь лет рядом со сметающим всё на своём пути и громко чавкающим Роном, а кроме него хватало и других со столь же неприглядными манерами, даром пройти не могли. Да и сама демократичная простота Хогвартса не располагала к изучению этикета и правил поведения за столом. А после и вовсе времени не было…

Но на столе в особняке Малфоев не было неизвестных мне приборов, а Люциус, ненавязчиво отвлекая меня разговором, наглядно демонстрировал, как и чем нужно пользоваться. Оставалось только копировать его движения. Все блюда, пусть и не вычурные, были приготовлены отменно, я только сдерживался, чтобы не попросить добавки и не объестся.

После ужина мы снова прошли в гостиную, где Люциус Малфой рассказывал интереснейшие вещи о традициях и обычаях в магическом мире, распространённых повсеместно ещё несколько сотен лет назад. Если уж кое-что из этого и Драко не знал, то что говорить за меня – это было настоящее откровение. Я сидел, затаив дыхание, и внимал негромко, но прочувствовано говорящему Люциусу, даже забыв о янтарно поблескивающем в моём стакане виски.

А когда я отвлёкся от его монолога и взглянул на часы, оказалось, что уже давно за полночь. И я заторопился домой. Конечно, меня отговаривали. В огромном особняке было слишком много комнат, чтобы переживать, что случайно задержавшемуся гостю не хватит места, но я был не готов ночевать вне дома.  
Мой отказ Драко воспринял с огорчением:

– Ты двух шагов не можешь ступить, чтобы не попасть в какую-нибудь историю… А тут ночь и ты один. Обязательно куда-то влипнешь, даже на пороге собственного дома…

Но я был неумолим: меня ждёт собственная кровать, старый домовик и планы с самого утра в моём новом магазине. Малфои с пониманием отнеслись к моему решению, но Драко вызвался проводить меня к зоне трансгрессии.

Мы шли плечом к плечу по тихо шелестящей гравием дорожке сада. Казалось, что вокруг нас сказочный лес: темноту то тут, то там прорезал приглушённый свет зачарованных фонариков, вокруг которых почему-то совсем не вилась моль. Гравий тропки тоже еле заметно светился, но, по крайней мере, мне не грозило споткнуться о невидимый во тьме камень и полностью оправдать ожидания Драко. Молчание тяготило, будто мы успели наговорить друг другу чего-то неприятного. Чтобы развеять это гнетущее впечатление, я спросил, выбирая, как мне показалось, самую нейтральную тему:

– Так что вы там с Роном не поделили? Днём.

– Тебя, – буркнул он. Я даже остановился:

– Прости?

– Мы тебя не поделили! – чётко, разделяя слова, повторил Драко. В темноте не было видно, покраснел он или нет, но мне казалось, что он всё норовит отвернуться, пряча своё смущение, хотя за него уже сделала ночь. – Он подошёл узнать пароль от твоего камина, чтобы, как он сказал, по-дружески «завалить к тебе хлебнуть пивка», а я упёрся! Мало того, что я его на дух не переношу, так он ещё и хамить начал. Про хорька вспомнил. Я ему вполне мирно сказал: если он хочет с тобой встретиться, пусть сначала напишет послание с извинениями и подробными объяснениями, на какой ляд он тебе нужен!..

Я представил эту фразу в типичных выражениях Драко и хмыкнул: потасовки точно было не избежать!

– … а он мне в ответ, что я оберегаю тебя так ревностно, как любовничка! При этом вспомнил, что в квидиччной раздевалке всё, кто мог, любовался твоей задницей – мол, независимо от предпочтений от неё дух захватывало. Голос, как обычно, Рыжий понизить забыл. А акустика в Атриуме ты сам знаешь, какая… Я не выдержал и ударил его… А тут и Рита, и министр… В общем, все увидели, услышали…

– Жаль, что ты только его носом ограничился, – искренне пожалел я.

– Тебя сильно зацепило на счёт «любовничка»? – тихо спросил Драко.

– Нет, Драко, меня больше всего цепляет, что человек, которого я в глаза не видел пять лет, решил, что может на всё Министерство орать о моей заднице, какой бы классной или плохой она не была. А вот его, похоже, сильно задевает, что эта «задница»… – я похлопал по предмету беседы, пусть это наверняка со стороны и выглядело пошло, – не спит в одной кровати с его сестрой и не заливается пивом по пятницам с ним в пабе. Спасибо за приятный вечер.

Я по-дружески обнял Драко и трансгрессировал в маленькую безлюдную подворотенку на площади Гриммо, и оттуда неспешным шагом пошёл ко входной двери в собственный дом. Заговоренным ключом я открыл замок и уже собирался ступить в тёмный портал прихожей, как неожиданный «Окаменей» настиг меня в спину. Последнее, что я запомнил, прежде чем отключиться, это лаковая мужская туфля у самого моего носа и жёсткий ворс ковра, щекочущий ухо и щеку. А потом тьма…


	5. Первые тайны

Сознание возвращалось вместе с ощущением чего-то мягкого и холодящего, скользившего по моему виску. Я открыл глаза и несколько мгновений отупело пялился в белоснежный потолок, пытаясь расшевелить собственный разум.

– Гарри, ты меня слышишь? – В тяжёлом грохоте крови в ушах я различил чей-то голос и медленно повернул голову туда, откуда он звучал. В ореоле блёклых, но всё ещё хорошо заметных цветных пятен я увидел бледного до зелени Драко, губы которого были искусаны практически в кровь. Он застыл надо мной с медицинской губкой в руках и с влажными пятнами на шёлке светлой рубашки. В ответ на его вопрос я еле заметно кивнул. Он сел рядом и зачастил срывающимся шёпотом:  
– Мы так испугались, когда твой Кикимер появился среди ночи и выл, что тебя убили на пороге особняка Блэков. Мы с отцом сразу отправились к тебе, через камин вызвали целителей… И вот ты здесь.

– Где? – прохрипел я и закашлялся: было такое впечатление, будто голосовые связки заросли наждаком.

– В госпитале имени Святого Мунго.

Я прикрыл глаза от резкого света и улыбнулся: да уж, предел мечтаний закончить вечерние посиделки не в постели, а на больничной койке и с головной болью, полученной не от похмелья, а после заклинания.

Последняя мысль вилась бесконечно, как нити водорослей в неторопливых струях сонной речки, а я проваливался в дрёму и уже не слышал, что ещё мне отчаянно шептал Драко.

Однако меня бесцеремонно растолкала сиделка, похожая на борца сумо. Такие женщины, встречаемые мною в госпиталях и хосписах довольно часто, вероятно, были просто предопределены этой профессии: могучие и, как показывал мой опыт, неумолимые в просьбах послабить слишком суровый больничный режим.

Посетившая меня сиделка прокаркала в лучшей филчевской манере:  
– Мистер Поттер, вам нужно принять лекарства.

От её голоса головная боль снова дала о себе знать. Я стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать от нового приступа. Пошевелиться мне удалось с трудом: конечности затекли и напоминали деревянные чурбачки, зачем-то приделанные к моему телу. Да, в таком состоянии грузоподъёмность моей сиделки оказалось благом – она, играючи, усадила меня повыше, и, как годовалого ребёнка, принялась поить лекарствами с ложечки.

Горькие зелья сменялись пряными, потом кислыми, а мне казалось, что конца и края моим мытарствам не будет. Но вот в палату тенью проскользнул Снейп, и сиделка, неодобрительно глянув на прибывшего, сложила пустые флаконы в сундучок, вернула меня в лежачее положение и заторопилась на выход.

Однако надо признать: свет стал словно мягче, в горле не першило, а головная боль перестала так злобствовать. Я взглянул на Снейпа, изучающего что-то в пергаменте, который был прикреплён к дощечке угрожающего вида клипсой, и, как мне самому показалось, смежил веки всего на минутку.

Следующее пробуждение было совсем другим. Я сонно прищурился, рассматривая бьющуюся о стекло муху, почесал кончик зудящего носа и широко зевнул.

– Драко, – позвал я, будучи абсолютно уверен, что он где-то рядом, – а что произошло?

Но в поле зрения появился отнюдь не Драко.

– Он сейчас придёт – вышел выпить кофе, – ответил мне Люциус, садясь рядом с кроватью и обдавая меня знакомым горьковатым ароматом. – Что вы хотите знать?

– Что случилось? Почему я тут? Кто были нападавшие? Их задержали? А Кикимер?

– Слишком много вопросов, а вот ответов у меня будет гораздо меньше. На вас, очевидно, напали и сделали это на пороге вашего дома. Кто напал, наши доблестные мракоборцы не пожелали мне ответить, а вот министру доложили, что ограбила вас известная банда, члены которой состояли в рядах Пожирателей Смерти. Понятное дело, что официального названия у банды нет, но журналисты окрестили их кокатриксами(6). Хотя мне кажется, что ничего общего нападение на вас с более ранними ограблениями не имеет. По поводу задержания: нет, никого не задержали, а только констатировали, что ваш дом был ограблен, а вы и домовик, который сумел подать нам знак, сражены какими-то редкими проклятиями. Мне жаль, Гарри, особняк Блэков и так не пребывал в идеальном состоянии, а сейчас и вовсе напоминает брошенное здание – воры вынесли всё, что могло представлять хоть какую-то ценность, включая и ваши личные вещи.

– Неужели всё? – От новостей у меня язык будто бы прилип к нёбу. – А лаборатория? А библиотека?

– Нет, туда, спасибо высшим силам, они не добрались. Библиотеку защитила ещё Вальбурга, а чары на лаборатории ваших рук дело?..

Я кивнул, впрочем, не чувствуя особой гордости. Толку в защите лаборатории, если дом всё равно ограблен?

– Почему решили, что это… как вы их назвали? – настаивал я.

– Кокатриксы? Это не я их так назвал – пресса постаралась. Но, моё мнение, отчёт мракоборцев – полная ерунда! Я ещё помню те громкие дела, которые им приписывали. Ничего общего с вашим случаем. При нападении они использовали артефакт из глаза куролиска, а не глушили заклинанием сзади. И уж не помню, чтобы они вообще кого-то проклинали – их интересовали материальные ценности, а парализованная жертва – никогда.

– Не слышал о таком существе…

– Да, куролиск встречается ещё реже василиска и, хоть иногда и зовётся младшим братом Короля Змей, но внешне сильно отличается от него и больше напоминает помесь курицы со змеёй. Но главное отличие в том, что его взгляд не убивает, а лишь парализует жертву… Мне приходилось однажды охотиться на него в старых каменоломнях Саксонии. Когда вы поправитесь, я покажу вам его чучело в Зале Трофеев нашего особняка. Милая зверушка!

– Вы так ничего не сказали о Кикимере… – и вот тут напускное спокойствие слетело с Люциуса Малфоя, как шелуха.

– Ваша жизнь была в приоритете, Гарри, – Люциус потеребил серьгу, что говорило о его чрезвычайном волнении. – Для Кикимера было честью умереть за своего хозяина…

От его слов меня замутило. Старый и совсем недобрый Кикимер был для меня воплощением духа дома крёстного, мне даже иногда казалось, что в нём течёт больше крови Блэков, чем во мне самом. И да, я привязался к старому брюзге, как к невыносимому, но любимому родственнику: деду или прадеду, который помнил другие времена и никак не хотел принимать новые.

Я сглотнул горькую слюну.

– И как долго мне валяться в постели? – спросил я с безнадёжностью, из-за которой Люциус, пытаясь меня приободрить, накрыл мою безвольную руку своей ладонью. От его кожи по моему телу стало распространяться тепло.

– Ещё немного, потерпите. Северус не даёт здешним целителям спуску, так что, думаю, скоро вы будете на ногах и абсолютно здоровы. Это уже немалое достижение: два дня назад вы напоминали мертвеца. Поверьте, я много их повидал на своём веку и отличу того, кто приготовился отдавать Вечной Невесте душу, от того, кто цепляется за жизнь зубами и ногтями. Очень рад был ошибиться. О, как я вижу, моя вахта подошла к концу, – Люциус улыбнулся, заметив вошедшего Драко, который принес с собой нечто, соблазнительно пахнущее свежей сдобой. – Драко, постарайся не переусердствовать: два дня Гарри, в лучшем случае, кормили лишь диетической пакостью.

Младший Малфой спрятал пакет за спину и проказливо улыбнулся:  
– Булочки, отец, ещё никому не вредили…

Я выдавил улыбку, но сердце сжималось от тоскливых новостей. Правда, от выпечки я и не думал отказываться.

***

В больнице я провёл ещё несколько дней, показавшихся мне нескончаемыми. Наверное, персонал госпиталя ещё долго будет поминать мою капризность крепким словцом. Я не привык сидеть без дела, а в палате заняться было нечем: книги запретили, колдовать тоже, посещения – из-за частоты – свели до нескольких часов в день. Небольшая одноместная палата грозилась стать моей камерой, настолько тоскливо мне в ней было: я бездумно прогуливался между кроватью и тумбочкой, иногда смотрел в окно, за которым был виден грязный тупик. В него никто не сворачивал, даже чтобы справить нужду. Так что мне не за кем было наблюдать. И погода, будто сговорившись со всем миром, не хотела баловать меня разнообразием: небо затянули тучи, но дождь так и не начался.

К моему не передаваемому счастью, кроме меня, который уже утомил своим нытьём любого, кто имел неосторожность слушать, был Снейп, не меньше жаждущий моего выхода из стен госпиталя. В конце концов, главный целитель сжалился и над нами, и над собственным персоналом. Его распоряжение было лучшей новостью, что я слышал за время после моего выпуска из Хогвартса.

Нужно ли говорить, что из госпиталя я летел, словно обзаведясь собственными крыльями? Я торопился хлебнуть свежего воздуха и, конечно же, мало смотрел по сторонам и никак не ожидал, что меня схватят за рукав. Я думал уже возмутиться: с чего вдруг меня удерживают в шаге от вновь обретённой свободы, но слова протеста так и застыли на языке – передо мной, держа большой букет, стояла улыбающаяся Джиневра Уизли.

За то время, пока мы не виделись, она расцвела и похорошела. Куда-то подевались её веснушки, пухлые щёки и заразительная улыбка. Её радость от нашей встречи выражалась слегка приподнятыми уголками губ, впалые щёки бархатились от пудры, а взгляд больше бы подошёл умудрённой опытом женщине, а не молоденькой девушке, почти ребёнку. При этом я не мог не отметить, что она не рядилась в пёстрые, бесформенные халаты, похожие на одеяние африканских шаманов и не распространяла вокруг себя бестолковую суету, как Молли. Передо мной стоял совсем другой человек. Но она уже не напоминала, к моему сожалению, и ту нерешительную малышку, с которой я когда-то целовался под кривой яблоней в запущенном саду возле Норы.

– Привет, Гарри! – Джинни подошла ближе и вложила мне в руки букет, источающий соблазнительный цветочный аромат. – Поздравляю тебя с выздоровлением. Рада, что газеты, как обычно, немного приукрасили, и ты не находишься на пороге смерти.

– Привет, Джин. Как видишь. Жив, здоров и готов покинуть эти гостеприимные стены, – Я широко улыбнулся в ответ. Радость от встречи была такой яркой и внезапной, будто я вдруг влюбился. Джинни стояла близко, сжимая мне руку, незанятую букетом, и не отрывала взгляда от моего лица.

Наверное, это было особенное волшебство особенного мгновения. Я смотрел и не мог наглядеться на неё. Глаза, волосы, нежные овал лица, мягкие даже на вид губы, покрытые прозрачным блеском, чувственный, экзотический аромат, словно от полироли для камней – всё было прекрасно. И я потянулся к ней, не думая, что целоваться на пороге госпиталя, как минимум, неприлично, что любители дешёвых сенсаций получат свою новость, что откреститься потом от поцелуя будет невероятно сложно. Нет, об этом не думалось – голова заполнилась добрым английским смогом.

Я уже чувствовал её тёплое дыхание на своих губах, когда мои плечи сжали чьи-то руки, и меня с силой дёрнули, прижимая спиной к груди стоящего позади человека. Я попытался вырваться, непонятно зачем. Блаженная пустота в моей голове постепенно заполнялась тревожными мыслями. Вокруг стали собираться люди поглазеть на бесплатное представление.

Напротив меня Джинни извивалась в руках Северуса, изредка всхлипывая, яростно и отчаянно. Несложно было догадаться, кто стоял за моей спиной. Я перестал дёргаться. Не думаю, что Люциус Малфой решил на меня напасть и из вредности не дать мне поцеловать очаровательную девушку. Зрение медленно приобретало обычную чёткость.

– Вы не могли бы мне пояснить, что здесь происходит? – тихо спросил я, ужасаясь, какие новости завтра будут напечатаны в «Ежедневном Пророке».

– Думаю, что целитель Сметвик уступит нам кабинет для приватного разговора… – ответил Малфой, выпуская меня из своего захвата и шагая в сторону кабинета. Снейп, не заморачиваясь, как это выглядит со стороны, потащил Джинни за ним.

Я поднял с пола упавший букет, покрутил его в руках, зачем-то понюхал. Цветы ничем не пахли. Да, собственно, было бы странно, если бы это оказалось не так: букет состоял из белых, жёлтых и розовых калл, дополненных листьями пальмы. Прихватив его с собой, я последовал за остальными, спиной ощущая любопытные взгляды собравшихся.

Когда я вошёл в кабинет, в нём уже разгорелась настоящая баталия. Целитель пытался успокоить бушующую Джинни, требовавшую посадить в Азкабан Пожирателей Смерти, которые ей, слабой женщине, не давали прохода.

– Успокойтесь, мисс, не надо так кричать, – увещевал её Сметвик.

– Почему меня схватили, как преступницу! – визжала Джинни, лицо её раскраснелось, волосы в беспорядке разметались – в общем, от очарования не осталось и следа. – Не я здесь преступница! Это они! Они – Пожиратели Смерти!

– Силенцио! – гаркнул Снейп, направив палочку на Джинни, а для остальных добавил: – Заткнулись все!

После невероятного шума разом навалилась тишина. Джинни разевала рот, но не издавала ни звука.

– Я прошу вас, целитель Сметвик, взять образец косметического средства с губ этой женщины, – Снейп ещё не успел произнести всю фразу целиком, как Джинни покачнулась, и её лицо, покрытое румянцем возмущения, побледнело. – Вы будете говорить, мисс Уизли, или мне вызвать мракоборцев. Я, в отличие от всех присутствующих, прекрасно знаю, что обнаружат при анализе в вашей помаде.

Джинни оглядела присутствующих глазами, как у затравленной лани, а потом молитвенно сложила руки. Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и мисс Уизли закашлялась.

– Вот, выпейте, – Малфой по-свойски налил из графина воды в стакан и протянул ей. Не знаю, в чём провинилась Джинни, но у невинного человека так не дрожат руки. Напившись, а половину расплескав по полу, она плюхнулась на стул и закрыла лицо ладонями.

– Я всё скажу, что вы хотите знать, – донёсся до меня её глухой голос. – Только не трогайте мою семью. Они не переживут такого позора…

– Пожалуй, меня интересует лишь один вопрос: почему из всех вы выбрали именно мистера Поттера? Не надо иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: он никак не может быть причастен к вашему случаю…

– А разве непонятно? – Она отняла руки и зло оскалилась, становясь похожей на рыжую версию Беллатрисы Лейстрендж, человека – лично для меня – глубоко неприятного. – Я люблю его!

От нелепости объяснения целитель Сметвик выпучил глаза (хотя мне казалось, что он невероятно хладнокровен), Малфой издевательски рассмеялся, а Снейп скривился, но тоже с изрядной долей иронии. Я застыл, не зная, смеяться мне или плакать.

– А что? В это так сложно поверить? – продолжала насмешничать Джинни, закинув ногу на ногу, отчего мантия, распахнувшись, явила нашим взглядам резинку чёрного чулка. – Милый мальчик, робкий и порядочный. Что ещё нужно для хорошей семейной жизни? Милый же мальчик, да, мистер Малфой? Недаром вы его глазами пожираете… Нет, вы не Пожиратель Смерти, вы – Пожиратель Поттеровских Прелестей!

Она визгливо рассмеялась.

– Организуйте новый тёмный орден. И сыночка своего не забудьте в него посвятить: он сюда, в госпиталь, чаще таскается, чем в бордель… – Она открыла рот для очередной гадости, но уже моё «Силенцио» прервало поток похабщины, льющийся из уст нежной и милой, как раньше я считал, девочки.

– Северус, вы не могли бы мне объяснить, что всё это значит?

– Мисс Уизли выбрала вас на роль своего мужа, а, чтобы вы не сбежали от счастья, решила не оставлять вам лазейки. Тот глянцевый блеск, что вы видите на её губах, это уникальное средство для вашего послушания. Не знаю уж, где мисс взяла ваши волосы, а, может, и кровь, но примите как факт: на её губах адресное приворотное средство. Очень противная штука. И если, попадая в организм с кислородом, оно слегка туманит разум и вызывает лёгкое влечение, то, проникая вместе с едой или питьём, практически порабощает его принявшего. И это необратимо. А сражала она вас на дальних подступах к своему телу, добавив приворотное к духам...

– Но как об этом узнали вы? – Я, может, и наивен, но не настолько, чтобы поверить, что Снейп с Малфоем, чуть поведя носами, вычислили приворотное, ориентированное точно на меня.

– Мисс уже некоторое время отирается в Лютном переулке, выискивая исполнителя. Вы прекрасно понимаете, что после войны зельеваров осталось не так уж и много…

– То есть, сама того не подозревая, она обратилась к вам?

– В том числе, Гарри. Естественно, готовить такое я не стал, поэтому и не смог проверить, кого мисс собралась осчастливить своей любовью. Но связи мистера Малфоя сузили круг подозреваемых и, в конце концов, помогли предотвратить непоправимое.

Я наколдовал себе стул и сел, пытаясь осознать, что происходило. Не складывалось. Нет, я всё понял, но вот одно-единственное от меня ускользало: зачем так спешить?

Люциус Малфой, который не возразил ни слова во время обличительной речи Джинни и не дрогнул ни одним мускулом, вдруг прокашлялся и ответил на мой невысказанный вопрос:  
– Спешка в положении мисс Уизли была слабым звеном, но вполне понятным – сложно долго прятать беременность…

Я вскинул взгляд на Джинни: она вся как-то поникла, но по её лицу было видно – она ошарашена таким уровнем информированности Малфоя. Впрочем, её растерянность долго не продлилась: она взвилась, схватила меня за руку и прижала к своему горлу, будто требуя вернуть ей голос. Если подумать, то справедливо: так она хотя бы попробует оправдаться в ответ. Почувствовав, что может говорить, Джинни села ровно и спросила:

– Если вы у нас, мистер Малфой, рыцарь для всех обиженных и обездоленных, то не хотите ли вы взять на себя ответственность?

Вот тут уж глаза выпучили все. Люциус невесело хмыкнул:

– Мисс Уизли, я не страдаю провалами в памяти. И, если бы этот ребёнок был мой, я бы помнил, как, когда и с кем его зачинал. Или вы участвовали в каком-то запретном ритуале и призвали моё тело, заперев дух где-то?

– Я не сказала, что это ваш ребёнок, но он определённо вашего рода…

– То есть сейчас, пользуясь, что здесь нет Драко, вы пытаетесь убедить меня, что он – отец вашего бастарда? – выплюнул Малфой. Он ни капли не изменился в лице, но ноздри его затрепетали, как у хищника. Мне показалось, что он, подобно адской гончей, уже готов вцепиться в доверчиво подставленную глотку. – Конечно, я могу предположить, что вы так усердно предлагали каждому встречному свои прелести, что кто-то да клюнул, но не Драко…

– И всё же вам придётся свыкнуться с мыслью, что наследник вашего рода будет ублюдком. Потому что ничто не изменит того факта – он изнасиловал меня! – Джинни поднялась, окинула меня сожалеющим взглядом и пошла к выходу. Я едва успел ухватить её за локоть:

– Ты обвинила человека в тяжком преступлении и теперь уходишь? А Драко ты слова дать не хочешь?

– Гарри, ты защищаешь сыночка Пожирателя Смерти. Опомнись! Для них человеческая жизнь – ничто, а уж честь – тем более, не их – вообще пустой звук! – Она выдернула руку из моего захвата и спокойно вышла, хлопнув напоследок дверью. А что чужая честь для тебя, Джиневра?

Пока я смотрел ей вслед, сомневаясь, мог ли Драко оказаться настолько циничной сволочью, как рассказывала она, в кабинете стояла гнетущая тишина.

– Пусть она предоставит сколько угодно доказательств, а я не верю в виновность Драко, – выдохнул наконец я.

– Я тоже, – странно, но ответил мне Снейп. Люциус отрешённо смотрел в окно, на его лбу залегла глубокая морщина.

***

Происшествие в госпитале сильно подпортило мне праздничное настроение, но что его ухудшило ещё больше – не просто желание, а необходимость отправиться в особняк крёстного. Оплакивать ограбленный дом я собирался сам, но Люциус Малфой не отпустил меня, отметая взмахом руки все мои аргументы.

– Родовое гнездо после такого надругательства – гиблое место, и позволить вам самому бродить в нём – это собственными руками положить вас в гроб. Я не взываю к вашей рассудительности, просто примите как данность – я иду с вами и баста! Кроме того, я не собираюсь спорить, но, пока не найдут вора, вы будете гостить у нас. Это же касается и тебя, Северус. Малфой-мэнор – по-настоящему защищённое место. Только Хогвартс и Отдел Тайн могут похвастаться лучшей защитой.

Снейп, в отличие от меня, попытался возразить, говоря, что он как преподаватель Хогвартса может проживать в школе круглогодично, но быстро сдался – Люциус Малфой обладал тем, чем ни Снейп, ни я похвастаться не могли – он просчитывал ситуацию на несколько событий вперёд и очень быстро находил в ней минусы и риски. Честно говоря, мне непонятно, как он умудрился связаться с Волдемортом при таком умении.

Я прислушивался к их перебранке и чувствовал себя эгоистом: никто не сказал, а я и не подумал, что ограбление моего дома может оказаться первым звеном в цепи загадочных происшествий. Вторым событием в череде странностей стал пожар в доме Снейпа в Паучьем переулке. Создавалось впечатление, что его атаковали призраки: защита не взломана, контур чар не повреждён, а вместо дома – пепелище. Причём не просто сгоревший остов, а большое пятно, сплошь покрытое толстым слоем стекла и пепла. Это ж какая температура была огня, чтобы расплавились даже камни?! Северус больше горевал не о доме, а о личных вещах: письмах, фотографиях. Но, в конце концов, сдался и он – под прицелом аргументом Люциуса Малфоя никто долго не выдерживал.

Я и не заметил весь путь от госпиталя до особняка Блэков. Даже не могу припомнить, мы трансгрессировали или воспользовались порталом.

Остановились мы перед самой дверью: я – впереди, Малфой – чуть поодаль. Я глубоко вздохнул и, не давая себе передумать, распахнул дверь настежь. Особняк Блэков и раньше создавал впечатление на редкость гнетущего места: полутёмный и сырой, с отрубленными головами домовиков на стенах и мебелью, траченной молью и плесенью. Растить своих детей в таком «гнезде» я бы не хотел. Однако после ограбления он и вовсе стал похожим на старое, изуродованное животное, и вызывал лишь жалость.

Я с опаской ступил в тихий коридор: почти осязаемая тишина напрягала – раньше здесь всегда слышались призрачные шаги, потрескивания и хлопки. А теперь – ничего! Будто весь мир внезапно оглох.

Люциус положил ладонь мне на плечо, придерживая от опрометчивых поступков, и указал куда-то в угол. Должно быть, его зрение было всё же острее моего либо же я слишком скорбел по уничтоженному дому, но в первый момент я даже не понял, что увидел. А дальше меня разобрал нервный смех: грабители не просто вынесли всё, до чего смогли дотянуться – они полностью уничтожили защиту. И это было бы полбеды, но они нашли единственный артефакт, который не давал возможности возвести защиту снова ещё, как минимум, несколько лет. Вот так, в один миг я лишился дома…

От ярости, обуявшей меня, я расколотил опасную вещицу в мелкую труху, срывающимся голосом попросил Люциуса подождать меня в холле и пошёл к лаборатории. На двери, потемневшей от старости, хорошо просматривались свежие царапины и подпалины, но заклинания выдержали, пусть и опасно искрили. Однако без заминки пропустили меня внутрь. Я ещё не настолько обжил лабораторию, чтобы сборы получились долгими: подхватил сундучок с материалами и вышел, сцепив зубы и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не наделать каких-нибудь глупостей. По привычке обновил защиту и вернулся в холл, который оказался пуст. Люциус, так настойчиво предлагавший свою кандидатуру в сопровождающие, не мог уйти, иначе всё это не имело бы никакого смысла. Честное слово, я подумал о худшем. О какой-то ловушке, оставленной грабителями для законных хозяев – судя по всему, они разбирались в артефактах и не имели в них недостатка. Я бросился искать Малфоя, уже не обращая внимания на разоренные комнаты, над которыми бы обязательно повздыхал в другой ситуации.

Моему облегчению не было предела, когда Люциус нашёлся, целым и невредимым, в комнате с гобеленом. Я редко заходил в неё: она пугала сильнее, чем стекляшки, вставленные в глазницы отрезанных эльфийских голов. Что-то было в этом мрачном помещении, пропитанном тяжёлыми запахами воска, ладана, плесени и пыли.

Люциус не обернулся на мои шаги: он стоял с опущенной головой, приложив обе ладони к гобелену. Вначале я даже не понял, что происходит: в полумраке и Люциус выглядел элементом декора, но стоило мне зажечь огонёк, как я отшатнулся, и волосы на моей голове зашевелились подобно змеям Медузы Горгоны. Пыльный гобелен, потускневший в борьбе со всемогущим временем, висел лоскутами. И то, что бросилось мне в глаза сразу, резался он не в ярости – кто-то с маниакальной методичностью отделял от наполненного магией полотна ровные полосы шириной в четыре дюйма, начиная с высоты человеческого роста и до самого пола.

Дрожа от необъяснимого ужаса, я всё же приблизился к искалеченному гобелену – присутствие Малфоя немного успокаивало меня - и сверил рост изувера и мой собственный. При моем росте в пять футов восемь дюймов я не доставал до начала разреза около восьми дюймов. Люциус, понимая к чему мои ужимки под гобеленом, поднял руку, показывая, что грабитель и он были примерно одного роста. 

– Зачем? – прошептал я, обращаясь больше сам к себе, чем к кому-либо.

– Я бы рассматривал версию о мести, – отозвался Люциус. – Вы закончили? Нам лучше уйти отсюда поскорее.

– Ещё библиотека…

– Тогда поторопитесь: этот дом слишком опасен для нас, – Люциус сделал шаг ко мне и вдруг отпрянул. Что-то зазвенело. Я создал огонёк «Люмоса», а Люциус, закрыв меня собой от предполагаемой опасности, – щит.

В слое пыли, покрывающем пол и кое-где потревоженном нашими шагами, лежал нож странно-изогнутой формы. Стандартная проверка показала на нём чары для остроты и никакого яда. Но всё-таки никто из нас не решился прикоснуться к нему голыми руками: чарами упаковали его в плотный кокон из пергамента, чарами же Люциус вынес его из дома. На остальные сборы мне понадобилось всего пара минут: библиотеки чистокровных были снабжены специальными чемоданчиками – открываешь его, и все книги укладываются в него строго по порядку. Я торопился выйти за двери и, хотя бы на несколько дней, не думать о происшедшем – голова и так пухла от мыслей – но последнее, за что зацепился мой взгляд и отчего на душе стало совсем гадко, это выжженное пятно на месте портрета Вальбурги Блэк. Версия о кровной мести была не такой уже и абсурдной.

***

Быть гостем Малфоев – это что-то сродни внезапно стать падишахом: все вокруг тебя суетятся, предупреждают твоё самое абсурдное желание и безмерно балуют. Стоило мне обмолвиться совершенно случайно, что я люблю мороженое, как это стало часто подаваемым десертом в доме. В кратчайшие сроки мне оборудовали мастерскую в доме, и Люциус клятвенно заверил, что никто, кроме меня, в ней хозяйничать не будет. Если принять во внимание, что особняк Малфоев родным домом мне не был, жилось в нём просто великолепно.

Конечно, первым делом я бросился нанимать гоблинов, чтобы отремонтировать дом Блэков, но Драко и Люциус принялись меня отговаривать: какой был толк вкладывать деньги в реставрацию, если на особняке не осталось защиты? И я, стиснув зубы, согласился. Как бы хорошо мне не было, а тоска с чувством вины грызли меня понемногу. Я, каким бы хорошим артефактором не был, не смог защитить то немногое, что оставил мне крёстный. С расследованием тоже оказалось всё не так просто: никаких вещей или мебели с гербом Блэков в лавки, торгующие краденным, не поступало. Кроме факта нападения и ножа – никаких зацепок.

Правда, о ноже никто мракоборцам не сообщил. Но уж если говорить начистоту, то место происшествия они осматривали, судя по протоколам, облазили дом от подвалов до конька крыши, так что не я виноват в их упущении. И вот нож, который мы с Люциусом и Драко проверили на всё, что только можно, остался у меня. К этой бы увлекательной процедуре наверняка присоединился бы и Снейп, но он оставался в Хогвартсе – близились экзамены, а до них – проверочные и контрольные работы.

Да, этот нож был не рядовым оружием, больше вычурным, чем по-настоящему функциональным. В конце концов, он применялся для жертвоприношений и являлся скорее статусным: перерезать горло ритуальному козлу можно было и простым хлебным. Однако сложно было недооценить его художественную ценность: серебряный нож с золотой насечкой был изогнут древнегреческой буквой «тау», рукоять украшала фигура гиппокампа (7), в тело которого были вставлен голубовато-зелёный аквамарин идеальной прозрачности и цвета размером с голубиное яйцо. Кроме того, гриву животного по спирали декорировали шариками бирюзы точно такого же оттенка, что и аквамарин.

Немного света на историю этого ножа пролил перечень артефактов, который составили гоблины. Так уж произошло, что его предыдущий собрат лежал под слоями пыли в рабочем кабинете хозяина, куда я, естественно, и не заглядывал, и был унесён грабителями в числе остального. Поэтому гоблины меня снабдили новым документом толщиной с солидный книжный том. Я из интереса полистал перечень, где мне и бросился в глаза эскиз найденного в особняке Блэков ножа. Согласно пометкам гоблинов, он был изъят из хранилища в семьдесят пятом году прошлого века, на Хэллоуин. Зачем? Боюсь, спросить было не у кого: портрет Вальбурги сожгли, и из того, что её «светлый» образ нигде не появлялся, пришлось сделать вывод – «матушка Блэк» почила с миром вместе с особняком.

В надежде найти ещё что-нибудь, имеющее отношение к ограблению, я пару раз наведывался в дом, конечно, не говоря ни Люциусу, ни Драко, куда направляюсь. Они и не спрашивали, рассудив, что ремонт в магазине сам собой не сделается. Однако там вполне неплохо справлялся Ронни. Найти ничего не удалось – после нас с Люциусом там побывало немало народу. Мне казалось, что брать там уже нечего, но особо ушлые личности пытались добыть и кирпичи из стен, хотя я даже примерно не представлял, зачем им это.

Судьба всё сама расставила на свои места: однажды утром я явился к особняку, чтобы окружить периметр дома какими-никакими чарами: все эти ходоки за лёгкими деньгами меня раздразнили. На крошечном пятачке перед домом номер двенадцать уже отиралась пара мракоборцев. Я подозревал, что ничего хорошего случиться не могло – тяжесть на подъём у всех бюджетников просто феноменальная – и интуиция меня не подвела. Вместо дома, заброшенного и разграбленного, в моём владении осталась неопрятная куча стройматериалов. Никто не смог мне внятно пояснить, что произошло, но меня впечатлили трупы, которые как раз достали из-под завала. Наверное, что-то сильно прогнило в старой доброй Англии.

Итак, я остался совсем без дома. Пока тлела надежда, что особняк со временем можно будет отремонтировать, это не ощущалось так остро. Но дом рухнул, под его обломками погибли люди, а официальные власти так и не нашли слов, чтобы это как-то объяснить. В общем, было от чего впасть в депрессию. К тому же Драко отправился в Японию, а Снейп вырывался из Хогвартса ненадолго, чаще на ужин – в школе случилось очередное чрезвычайное происшествие, кажется, травмировался учитель, и нагрузка легла на плечи остальных. А Северус так и продолжал снабжать Больничное Крыло зельями.

Наблюдая, как я становлюсь с каждым днём всё более угрюмым, Люциус решил развлечь меня на свой лад, заодно расширив мой скудный кругозор в традициях и правилах поведения магов. Собственно, это касалось и этикета, и многого иного. Получив своего подопечного, Люциус тоже изменился: пока в доме был Драко, он предпочитал отмалчиваться и о чём-то размышлять, а тут щедро делился информацией обо всём, о чём знал. Но я не мог не заметить определённых странностей, которые у него появились. Впервые я должен был отметить, что вкус изменил Малфою: он так привязался к броши, что прикалывал её даже к зелёному облачению. Я списал это на чудачества, которые присущи всем людям без исключения. Да и мало ли, может, Люциус путает зелёный и красный цвета? Но, засидевшись как-то за выполнением заказа далеко за полночь, я возвращался к себе в спальню и встретил Люциуса в коридоре. Он уже явно собирался лечь спать: под халатом была видна льняная сорочка, к кружевной оторочке которой, что меня удивило, была приколота всё та же брошь.

– Простите, Люциус, я понимаю, что это не моё дело, но вы не снимаете брошь на ночь?

Надо сказать, что даже в полумраке коридора было видно, что скулы Люциуса порозовели.

– У вас не бывает впечатления, что камни – это живые существа?

– Наверное, из-за того, что через мои руки прошли уже сотни камней, но нет, – ответил я. – А вы чувствуете другое?

– Да, – он понизил голос до шёпота. – Мне иногда кажется, что он, как маленькое и испуганное сердечко, бьётся. С ним мне не так одиноко…

Я едва не отшатнулся: настолько безумным он выглядел.

– Вам нужно отдохнуть, – пролепетал я тогда, беря его под руку и отводя к дверям комнаты. – Вы, конечно, хозяин рубина, но лучше бы вы хоть изредка расставались с ним…

– Зачем? Камень чист, подарен с чистыми помыслами – что может случиться? Да, я шокирую вас, но я влюблён в него. Ни одно украшение не будит во мне таких чувств…

И он весь как-то сник. На мой зов он не отвечал, находясь то ли в полусне, то ли в трансе. Я осмелился открыть дверь к нему в спальню и за руку завести его внутрь, снял халат, отстегнул брошь и положил её на тумбочку. Люциус не протестовал: он, послушный моей мягкой просьбе, скользнул под одеяло и закрыл глаза. И, когда я, уходя, обернулся на пороге, он что-то бормотал. Из всего потока слов я разобрал лишь коротенькую фразу: «он, словно твоё сердце…», но имени, к кому он обращался, я не разобрал.

На следующее утро он даже не вспомнил о нашей встрече в коридоре и очень удивился, когда я принялся рассказывать о его любви. Люциус как-то странно на меня посмотрел, усмехнулся и попросил не обращать внимания, списывая сомнамбулическое состояние на переживания за сына.

За всем этим Лита (8) подкрался незаметно. Я бы пропустил этот праздник, поскольку вообще почти ничего не отмечал, но Люциус, окрылённый своим порывом сделать из меня настоящего чистокровного, предупредил, что на этот раз меня ждут не рассказы, как это было, а полноценное торжество.

Спал я накануне праздника плохо: и вроде бы чего переживать, а мне казалось, что случится нечто по-настоящему волшебное, этакое судьбоносное. Точно такое же ожидание тревожило и прогоняло мои сны в далёком детстве, а теперь это всё вернулось вновь.

Проснулся я ещё до рассвета и снова ложиться не стал. Домовик, словно ожидавший моего пробуждения, приготовил мне ванну, но не обычную, а наполненную неизвестными мне отварами, отчего в комнате стоял аромат луговых трав. Пока я проходил очищение, домовик заменил мою обычную одежду, лишив меня привычных брюк, трусов и носков. Под длинную, стально-голубоватого цвета, мантию мне предложили надеть панталоны, которые подхватывались под коленями шёлковыми лентами, и гольфы, а вместо рубашки – белую манишку с пеной кружев у горла. Как описать первое впечатление? Пожалуй, так: невзирая на манишку и панталоны, я ощущал себя голым. И не просто голым: шёлк мантии при движении елозил по коже, создавая эффект скользящих по мне чьих-то настойчивых рук. Мне пришлось побрызгать в лицо ледяной водой, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя.

Малфой, мне показалось, прекрасно понимал, какие ощущения я испытываю, но на мою робкую просьбу сменить облачение на что-то привычное, возмутился:

– Разве вам неинтересно на один день перевоплотиться в кого-то из своих предков, почувствовать связь поколений, в кои-веки изменить что-то в своей жизни?

Я не нашёл, что ему ответить. Я не люблю маскарады? Скорее, мне просто не доводилось участвовать ни в чём подобном. Пока я обдумывал вежливый аргумент против, Люциус схватил меня за руку и потащил завтракать. Надо сказать, для праздника Люциус выбрал винно-красную мантию, а кружевной ворот украшала всё та же пресловутая брошь.

Вместо столовой завтракали мы на воздухе, за простым деревянным столом, накрытом белой скатертью с вышитыми символами. Люциус назвал каждый из них. Перечень блюд тоже отличался от обычного: творог, вареные яйца, жареное мясо, мёд и ячменные лепёшки из зерна прошлого урожая. Из приборов – чистые руки и деревянная ложка.

День пролетел, как одна минута. Днём мы с Люциусом собирали травы в заброшенной части сада, потом плели ивовую жертвенную корзинку. Для первого раза у меня получилось не так уж и плохо, по крайней мере, моё изделие смело можно было назвать корзинкой, а не спутанными прутьями.

После такого же незамысловатого обеда, состоящего из мяса на вертеле и ячменных лепёшек, мы с Люциусом развлекались тем, что лепили из теста маленьких человечков, коров и птичек, которые, как объяснил мне он, будут сожжены на ритуальном костре, чтобы приманить к дому благополучие и процветание.

А вечером, когда на небе зажглись звёзды, мы занялись костром в маленьком капище. Шесть огромных мегалитов окружали безмолвными стражами большой очаг в полу и покрытый почти полностью стёртыми надписями алтарный камень. Ритуальный огонь, как рассказывал Люциус, требовал сноровки и силы.

Сначала мы собирали хворост и рубили каменным топором ветки. Я не лентяй, но несколько новых мозолей на моих руках появилось – дело-то оказалось не таким уже и простым: дерево ощетинивалось пучком волокон, но рубиться не торопилось. Как патриарх семьи, Люциус взял на себя разжигание костра, не используя ни спичек, ни заклинаний. Он долго тёр палочкой в углублении полена, пока не показался лёгкий дымок, и полупрозрачные язычки пламени не стали лизать сухое дерево. Огонь быстро охватил шалашиком установленные ветки и ярко заполыхал.

Люциус стоял ко мне в пол оборота и, воздев руки к небу, громко и торжественно призывал благосклонные силы, дарующие процветание и плодородие нашим семьям. Я же держал огромную чашу, наполненную маленькими веточками омелы и пучками жертвенных трав, по знаку Малфоя бросая их в жадно полыхающий огонь. Мягкие волны магии накатывали одна за другой, вызывая сонмы мурашек и приятное ощущение где-то в районе сердца.

В какой-то момент Люциус бросил в огонь наши корзинки с фигурками животных из теста внутри, и его наговор превратился в песню на непонятном мне языке. Мелодия, пленённая зычным баритоном Малфоя, лилась, я слушал, затаив дыхание. Казалось, что я где-то рядом с чудом, которое вот-вот должно случиться со всеми нами. Такое ожидание бередило мою душу каждое Рождество. Я весь превратился в слух, впитывая всё: прекрасную картину, потому что от Люциуса было глаз не отвести в такой момент, его голос, звонко выпевающий одну музыкальную фразу за другой. Даже рубин, который в свете костра бросал на одухотворённое лицо Малфоя кровавые отблески, горел ярче обычного, или же у меня попросту разыгралось воображение. Я скользил жадным взглядом по высокой фигуре Люциуса, в голове роились идеи, как выточить его таким из цельного бивня слона и украсить инкрустацией из африканской шпинели, по оттенку неотличимой от рубина. И, конечно, за всеми мыслями и идеями я попросту пропустил главное.

Костёр, ненасытно пожиравший наши нелепые творения, выстрелил в тёмный воздух снопом ослепительных искр, а Люциус так и продолжал петь, смежив веки и подставив лицо с благородным профилем лунному свету. Невесть откуда взявшийся ветер разметал его волосы, сбил пламя, огонь заструился по самому краю каменной чаши. Словно отвечая на мольбу, сорвавшуюся с губ Люциуса, повеяло ароматом трав. Малфой вскинул руки, его лицо исказила болезненная гримаса, но глаз он так и не открыл. Последняя фраза покинула изогнутые горечью губы, новый порыв ветра толкнул меня в спину, я на миг отвлёкся, чтобы удержаться на ногах, а когда обернулся, со страхом увидел, что между раскинутыми руками Малфоя стал собираться огненный шар. Я позвал его по имени, но он застыл, словно высеченное из камня изваяние, и ни звука, ни взгляда, что он услышал мои истеричные вопли. Меня снова толкнуло в спину, по рукам и шее поползти колкие мурашки.

Порывы ветра стали сильнее. У меня создалось впечатление, что сквозь меня постоянно пропускали слабый электрический ток: сердце билось рывками, руки дрожали, грозя выпустить жертвенную чашу. Я бросил её сам, когда понял, что ритуал плодородия превратился во что-то иное, неизвестное мне, и звон бронзы о камни слился с ударом колокола, огласившего округу. Но вот странно: окрест не было ни замков, ни церквей с колоколами, а звук был зычный и чистый, будто звонили совсем близко.

Я осторожно затормошил Люциуса, но это было всё равно, что требовать ответа от крепостной стены: он так и стоял, не замечая, как шар между его пальцев разрастался, пульсировал всё сильнее и сильнее. И в момент, когда я собрался сбить Люциуса заклинанием с ног, этот сгусток чистой энергии беззвучно взорвался.

Конечно, я постарался отпрыгнуть в сторону, но куда уж: меня настигло и закрутило на месте, как сухой листок своенравной вьюгой. Снова зазвонил колокол, хотя я не могу утверждать совершенно уверенно, и этот звук стал последним, что я услышал.

Когда я пришёл в себя, магический ветер всё ещё бушевал. Его свист разгонял заунывную тишину. Постепенно мир возвращал привычные очертания и краски. Несколько раз мотнув головой, я с удивлением обнаружил, что распластан на алтаре, и двигаться мне мешают не отяжелевшие члены, а верёвки, распявшие меня, как разделываемую лягушку для зелья.

– Люциус! – заорал я, в мыслях промелькнуло, что, пока нас оглушило магическим выбросом, сюда проник кто-то посторонний. Возможно, грабители, которым было мало добычи в особняке Блэков. Но Люциус подошёл сам – я даже испугался его, когда увидел. Он был похож на инфернала больше, чем на человека: бессмысленный взгляд, плетьми висевшие вдоль тела руки, перекошенный рот.

Я замер, не решаясь позвать его снова. Но ему не понадобился мой зов: его чуткие пальцы коснулись моей привязанной кисти, пробежались вверх по руке, надавили на ямку у локтя, скользнули выше, пропетляли по груди поверх мантии, добрались до шеи и погладили скулу. Он тяжело дышал, а потом рухнул на колени, припадая губами к моему бедру.

– Люциус, – несмело позвал я, – отпусти меня. Прошу.

Малфой вскинулся и зарычал, словно в него вселился демон. Неожиданно для себя я зарычал в ответ, дёрнулся в путах навстречу ему, не замечая боли в выворачиваемых суставах. Я не жертва, чтобы перерезать мне горло на алтаре. Наши губы встретились. Первый поцелуй скорее напоминал укус двух самцов, сражавшихся за гарем нежных самочек. Вкус крови лишь раззадорил нас. И за первым последовал второй.

Кто позаботился обо мне: магия или Люциус, теперь никто уже и не скажет – в какой-то момент я обнаружил, что могу участвовать в любовной схватке наравне с ним, верёвок на мне не было.

Я смутно помню, что случилось дальше, всё как-то туманно и размыто. Камень под спиной казался тёплым, в воздухе остро пахло чабрецом и можжевельником, а волосы Люциуса, когда он фактически лёг на меня сверху, трепали порывы магической бури. Ещё помню его глаза, полные животной жажды, и свои нетерпеливые всхлипы, когда он облизывал мою шею и совал пальцы, смоченные слюной, мне в задницу.

Я лежал на алтарном камне, стонал, выл, кусался и царапался, но будь я проклят, если не хотел быть принесенным в жертву зверю с человеческим сердцем. И он взял то, что ему причиталось по праву. Больно? Да, приятного в этом диком соитии было мало, но хотел бы я изменить произошедшее? Нет, нет, нет.

Отчётливо помню последние рывки, саднящее ощущение в спине и ниже – шутка ли, Люциус обтирал мною все углы алтаря – и тяжесть его неподвижного тела, когда всё закончилось.

Я позвал его по имени, но, кажется, он пребывал в глубоком обмороке, поэтому отозвался не сразу. А потом растрёпанный Малфой поднялся на локтях и всмотрелся в моё лицо расфокусированным взглядом. Бездумное выражение на его лице постепенно сменялось сначала испугом, а потом животным ужасом. С быстротой, на которую только был способен, он отпрыгнул, вырывая из меня крик боли: его обмякший член не безболезненно выскользнул из натруженного отверстия. Люциус тут же бросился обратно и, натягивая на моё тело обрывки мантии, шептал извинения. Но мне было не до них.

– Помоги мне подняться! – Я даже ног свести не мог, не то чтобы на них встать. И если Малфой испытывал только раскаяние, то меня от усталости шатало, как с перепоя.

– Сейчас, сейчас… – шептал он, аккуратно снимая меня с заляпанного спермой и кровью алтаря. На руках понёс меня в дом, устроил на огромной кровати, собственноручно смазывал многочисленные ранки, ссадины и царапины лечебной мазью. Только в тот момент, когда он поднялся, чтобы уйти, я вцепился в его руку и срывающимся от волнения голосом попросил остаться. Никакой влюблённостью и не пахло: я боялся. Боялся каких-то химер, не иначе. Ничего конкретнее мне уже и не припомнить.

Люциус нерешительно замялся: я, едва прикрытый простыней, перемазанный зельями и с яркими багровыми засосами на шее и он, полностью обнажённый, как Адам до грехопадения. Но моё умоляющее лицо плюс раскаяние сделало своё чёрное дело: он слабо кивнул и устроился рядом, стараясь не прикасаться ко мне. После алтарного камня мне было не до правил этикета, поэтому я подкатился ему под бок и уютно устроился, свернувшись калачиком. Уже в полусне я чувствовал, как он аккуратно притянул меня ближе к себе, обнял обеими руками и замер.

_______________________  
6 – Существо страшенное, тело ящерицы, крылья нетопыря, а морду и ноги петуха имеющее. Два у него змеиных хвоста, одним он жертву хватает и оплетает, другим, коий жалом скорпионьим снабжен, убивает. Однако ж может убить и взглядом, чем василиску подобен. В том же и погибель сокрыта — стоит куролиску зеркало показать; как он сам себя собственным взглядом уничтожает. Иногда. Токмо не всегда такой фортель удается. Вылупляется кокатрикс из яйца, петухом семилетним снесенного, и только тогда, когда звезда Сириус восходит. Яйца в навоз теплый погруженные, должна высидеть жаба. Иначе ничего не получится. Превратятся яйца в болтуны. И все тут.  
Автор нагло тиснул этого обитателя бестиария у Сапковского, о чём честно признаётся. Как и своей авторской волей поменял ему взгляд на парализующий.

7 – В греческой и римской мифологии "Гиппокампы — водные кони из упряжки Нептуна, с рыбьим хвостом и перепончатыми лапами вместо передних ног с копытами."  
"Странный это зверь: полуконь–полурыба. Морда у него конская, хоть малость поизящней будет, передние ноги конские, а заместо копыт, коню присущих, у гиппокампа лягушачьи перепончатые лапы. Хвост длинный и змеиному подобный. Плавать, само собою разумеется, может сверх всякого удивления." (Материал из Википедии)

8 – 21 июня – Летнее Равноденствие или Равноночие. Почитаемый праздник. Ритуал праздника дня летнего солнцестояния существенно не отличался от ритуала Бельтайна (1 мая), и, как показывают народные пережитки, он выполнялся не только кельтами, но и многими другими европейскими народами. Фактически это был первобытный праздник природы, какой можно наблюдать в подобных обстоятельствах. Костер был в центре обряда этого праздника, общинная природа которого заметна в том факте, что все присутствующие должны подбрасывать в огонь поленья. Огонь символизировал Солнце, обладающее очищающими и ободряющими силами, поэтому считалось, что прыжки через костер предохраняют от болезней, приносят удачу или избавляют от бесплодия. Через огонь проводили также и скот. Но если кто-то споткнулся в момент прыжка, за ним, как предполагалось, следовала неудача. Он был посвящен фадетам или духам и, возможно, подобно «посвященной» жертве Бельтайна, раньше его приносили в жертву. Разумеется, во многих сохранившихся обычаях встречаются животные жертвы, эти жертвы часто помещают в корзины из ивовых прутьев и бросают в огонь. В других районах в процессии несли большие человеческие изображения из ивы и сжигали.  
Пепел от костра и, возможно, обожженные кости или даже плоть жертв рассеивали над полями или сохраняли и смешивали с зерном. При этом часть плоти, возможно, съедали ритуальным образом, поскольку Плиний упоминает о вере кельтов в то, что поедание человеческой плоти было полезным для здоровья. (Материал из Википедии.)


	6. Когда восстают мертвецы

Люциус поднялся с постели очень рано или же очень поздно – как посмотреть: за окном стояла непроглядная темень, небо на востоке не успело даже посереть в преддверии нового зарождающегося утра.

Я протестующе замычал: в кольце сильных рук меня не тревожили ни дурные мысли, ни дурные сны, но Люциус погладил моё плечо, успокаивающе шепча:  
– Спи, спи, тебе ещё надо увидеть заветный сон.

Я обнял покинутую им подушку и невольно улыбнулся. Странно, что он верил в эти предрассудки: последний, утренний сон на новом месте обязательно окажется пророческим. Где прагматичный Малфой и где невинное, почти шутливое предсказание?

Люциус ушёл, я ещё слышал, как он осторожно притворил дверь спальни, а потом меня сморило сном.

Мне снился Драко, каким он был на четвёртом курсе: угловатым и совсем немного прыщавым. Он лежал рядом со мной под сенью дерева с по-летнему пышной зеленью, жевал травинку и разглядывал бездонное небо, раскинувшееся над нами шатром. Я приподнялся на локтях, щурясь: со стороны сторожки Хагрида повеяло терпким запахом дыма, и ветер донёс до нас бойкий напев, слов разобрать было невозможно, но глухое «бум-бурум… пара-парам…» напоминало рождественскую песенку про весёлого гуся, которую очень любила петь Джинни, когда чистила картошку для ужина.

– Что толку валяться? – тоскливо произнёс Драко, фыркнув на особенно громкую руладу Хагрида, поднялся, не глядя отряхнул налипший сор с мантии, и взлохматил припорошенную пылью чёлку. – Завтра экзамен, а я ничего не могу вспомнить из параграфа: «Превращение живого в неживое». И, как назло, эта тема мне и попадётся. Привет, Поттер!

Он шагнул в сторону и, как бы скоро я не бросился за ним, в мгновение ока (как это бывает или по волшебству, или во снах) оказался уже далеко.

– Драко! – заорал я во всю силу своих лёгких. Сердце болезненно сжало от предчувствия – точно ему попадётся этот билет. – Я объясню тебе главное!

Но Драко отмахнулся и каким-то неровным шагом, будто спотыкаясь, продолжил идти по направлению к замку.

«Я не могу его отпустить!» – понял я и побежал за ним, надеясь догнать прежде, чем он исчезнет в своих подземельях. Но то ли он шёл быстрее, чем мне казалось, то ли я не рассчитал своих сил, но он уже растворился в портале главного входа, а я всё бежал, задыхаясь.

И, вроде бы, догнать его невозможно – никакой надежды, а внезапно я наткнулся на него, застывшего перед исполинской статуей рыцаря, которая стояла в нише, опираясь на меч неимоверных размеров.

– Иногда мне кажется, что это не просто изваяние, – прошептал он, проводя пальцами по каменному наколеннику.

– А что? – спросил я, ловя себя на мысли, что мне тоже хочется коснуться наверняка тёплого камня.

– Настоящий великан в гробу, сделанном в виде рыцаря, – он повернул ко мне лицо и улыбнулся. – Отец говорит, что я – фантазёр.

Его смешливые отголоски разбились о сводчатый потолок, а я проснулся дрожа и в холодном поту. Смех Драко напоминал плач козодоя.

«Чушь! Ерунда! Ересь!» – клеймил я сон, вывязывая узел галстука и собираясь спускаться к завтраку. Я убеждал себя, что мой сон предвещал всего лишь дождь – а он и лил, как из ведра, лишая меня утренней прогулки по саду – и даже преуспел в этом. Что могло случиться с Драко в мирное время? К тому же в Японии, где очень щепетильно относятся к безопасности гостей страны? Глупые страхи!

Дождь не добавлял оптимизма, тем более такой, монотонно шуршавший гравием дорожек. Пустая столовая создавала гнетущее впечатление, словно кто-то в доме уже умер. На мой вопрос, куда подевался Люциус, домовик долго таскал себя за уши, таращил и без того выпученные глаза, но ничего внятного ответить не смог. В одиночестве я потерял аппетит: едва затолкав в себя чашку кофе и пару тостов с джемом, я решил всё-таки немного прогуляться – большой, почти пустой особняк казался мне погружённым в сонное оцепенение. Столетний сон в замке Спящей Красавицы.

Но стоило мне спуститься к порогу дома, укомплектованным резиновыми сапогами и гетрами, которые не жаль было заляпать грязью, как я нос к носу столкнулся со Снейпом. Я видел его всяким: усталым, злым, замученным, но в каком виде он был в тот день?! По лицу текла вода, с волос капало, мантия облепливала его худое тело, а весь её подол щедро покрывала жидкая красноватая глина. Я собрался проверять, в самом деле ли это Снейп, потому что мало кто мог представить этого аккуратиста в таком неприглядном виде. Следом за Снейпом в дом вошёл Люциус. Да, выглядел он презентабельней, но его лицо… Ни кровинки не было в его чертах, а глаза подёрнула пелена бессмысленности, будто его пытали с того самого времени, как он ушёл.

Новости, рассказанные на одном дыхании Малфоем, меня шокировали. Вначале показалось, что я ослышался. В самом же деле не мог Люциус сообщить совершенно будничным тоном, каким говорил о погоде или предполагаемом десерте, что Драко погиб? Хотя говоря о погоде, он досадовал, что она иногда портила его планы, а беседа о десерте всегда была наполнена предвкушением, а в тот момент голос его звучал ровно.

– Что-что? – переспросил я враз онемевшими губами. Ответил Снейп, так, что уже не списать на дефекты слуха. Я замер, не в состоянии поверить новостям. Ошибка? А, может, не Драко? А, может, не погиб?

– Тело прибудет завтра, – бесцветно сообщил Люциус и исчез в темноте коридора, оставив нас со Снейпом вдвоём.

– Как? – спросил я, понимая, что не смогу задать тот же вопрос Люциусу. Снейп качнул головой, запустил в мокрые волосы пальцы и вдруг завыл. Тоскливо, по-волчьи, без надежды на другой исход.

Весь следующий день напоминал дурной сон. Ошибки, как и чуда, на которые я рассчитывал, не произошло. Работник Министерства, сопровождавший тело Драко к отчему дому, дряхлый, но при памяти, по стечению обстоятельств оказался тем, кто нашёл младшего Малфоя неподалёку от межгосударственного портала. Судя по тем отрывочным сведеньям, которые шёпотом поведал мне старик, Драко убили.

Я не был уверен, сообщили ли эти подробности Малфою-старшему, но, думаю, что да. Хотя создавалось впечатление, что убили не одного Драко, а и отца с крёстным впридачу. И Люциус, и Снейп сами напоминали восставших из могилы. Окутанные чёрным, бесшумно скользившие по коврам, как тени, они почти не разговаривали, подолгу застывая у единственного освещённого места – у гроба. Живые цветы с ароматом слишком сладким, чтобы не вызывать омерзения, наполняли строгие вазы. Чёрное и белое, белое и чёрное, и никаких размытых границ.

Каждый момент, выхваченный моим воспалённым мозгом, казалось, хоронил меня вместе с Драко. Драко… Разве я мог предположить, что понимание, как ты мне стал дорог, придёт лишь после того, как увидел твою белокурую голову на гробовой подушке?

Полутьма послушно расступалась, выставляя на обозрение открытый, как изысканная бонбоньерка, гроб. Красное дерево, блестящее от праздничного глянцевого лака, окаймляло начинку, выделяя её извращённую красоту. Белоснежный атлас, трепещущие на сквозняках кружева. Горький, как желчь, аромат белых лилий, обнимающих хрупкое тело виновника этого мрачного торжества. Глядя на Драко, сложно было поверить, что он мёртв. Война, скажете вы. Разве на войне было мало жертв? Странно, но я видел их не так уж и много, не считая искалеченных сражением тел Дамблдора и Волдеморта – их я рассмотрел в мельчайших подробностях, а потом ещё долго пытался забыть. На самом деле, во Второй Магической не было масштабного противостояния, мы немного испортили внутреннее убранство Министерства, и только смерти лидеров Света и Тьмы выделили его из череды таких же мелких стычек, не о всех из которых даже сообщалось на первых полосах газет. Но то была война, а смерть Драко – это нечто совершенно иное, неправильное, пугающее и не укладывающееся в сознании... В конце концов, на дворе мирное время.

Вся поза Драко была расслабленной, будто молоденький пастушок лёг отдохнуть на весеннюю травку и задремал. На бледных, чуть приоткрытых губах застыла неуверенная улыбка, а волосы разметались по подушке. И что более поразительно – на полупрозрачной коже щёк горел лёгкий румянец. Спящий красавец.

Считал ли я Драко красивым? Нет, к внешности окружающих быстро привыкаешь и даже, если при первой встрече в голове промелькнуло, что некто из знакомых красив, то потом эта мысль быстро теряется и практически никогда не всплывает в памяти. Но в тот момент я не мог оторвать от него взгляда – он был божественно красивым. И словно повинуясь его нечеловеческому притяжению, я погладил нежную бархатистую щеку, скользнул пальцами по скуле и дотронулся до бледной шеи. Только мёртвый холод его тела убедил меня окончательно, что надеяться тщетно, это всё – мираж. Драко больше нет. Комната, гроб и белые лилии куда-то поплыли. Нечто острое воткнулось в мою ладонь. Отголоски боли скрутили мои внутренности и я рухнул в спасительную темноту.

***

Из забытья я выплывал медленно. Вначале появились звуки: неясное неравномерное гудение, как от приглушённого разговора. Потом стало постепенно возвращаться зрение. Свечи горели слишком ярко по сравнению с окружающей меня темнотой. Но всё-таки я сумел разглядеть Северуса и незнакомого мне мужчину в сером маггловском костюме рядом со своей кроватью. Пошевелиться и сесть мне удалось почти сразу: я не чувствовал слабости или боли. Просто было как-то странно, будто я – не я, а чужое тело, делящее два сознания. Присутствующие заметили моё пробуждение. Мужчина в маггловском костюме присел рядом со мной на постель:

– Вы нас напугали, молодой человек.

– Что со мной?

– Ничего страшного. Устали, распереживались. Попьёте успокоительных и всё образуется.

Он вымученно улыбнулся и встал, чтобы быстро ретироваться, стараясь не смотреть мне в глаза, как помилованный с места казни. Создавалось впечатление: либо он не знал, что со мной, либо же я был смертельно болен. А может, при первом варианте сделать ставку на второй. А впрочем… Есть ли смысл гадать и горевать о чём-то? Если не знал, то это не делало чести именно ему, как целителю. А если болен, то всё, что мне грозит – это гроб, вонючие лилии и гранитный камень. Немного жаль, что никто не придёт на мою могилу: все, кому я был дорог, уже давно не в этом мире.

Голубоватое стекло стакана едва коснулось моих губ, я вздрогнул, взглянул на серого от горя Снейпа и послушно отхлебнул зелья. Мне понадобился всего один вздох, чтобы реальность отпустила меня.

***

Просыпаться после зелья Сна-без-Сновидений всегда тяжело: голова, как медный котёл, во рту вкус прелых трав и чего-то подгнившего, а тело отказывается повиноваться, словно одеревенев. Я с усилием поднялся и поплёлся в ванну. И только попытавшись плеснуть в лицо холодной воды, я почувствовал у себя в руке нечто лишнее. Я разжал кулак. Должно быть, падая в обморок, я сорвал с шеи Драко охранный амулет, но в то же время мог поклясться, что никогда его не видел у своего друга. Да и странно было бы, если бы Драко купил его: я никогда бы не отказал создать что-то эксклюзивное, а таких амулетов – пруд пруди, их изготавливают чуть ли не промышленными масштабами.

Центром и главным элементом амулета был китайский дракон, свернувшийся косой восьмёркой и вырезанный из полупрозрачного зелёного нефрита. Дракона окружал тонкий золотой ободок с мелкими насечками. Ничего необычного или экстраординарного – просто амулет против мелких пакостей и подчиняющих зелий, пользующийся спросом на Востоке. Больше – в Китае, но и в Японии они в ходу. Их мало используют по прямому назначению, чаще всего просто дарят на память, как не очень дорогой сувенир.

Я покрутил его в руках, выискивая гравировку на память, по привычке глянул на просвет и присмотрелся. С изнаночной стороны, где гладкий нефрит когда-то прикасался к коже, был виден яркий сиреневый оттенок, как будто внутрь камня кто-то накапал чернил. Узнавание царапнуло меня изнутри. Я уже видел это раньше. Видеть – то видел, но вот только где?

Я отложил украшение на полку с шампунями и всякой всячиной и залез в ванну, которую набрал для меня всхлипывающий домовик с опухшими глазами.

Прохладная вода чуть отрезвила гудящую голову и привела в чувство. Правда, я не сказал бы, что ей оказалось под силу привести меня в обычное состояние. Но уже и это было совсем неплохо.

Я неспешно одевался, пытаясь оттянуть неизбежный момент встречи с домочадцами. Как теперь смотреть им в глаза? И пусть в смерти Драко я не виновен, но разве это иррациональное чувство стыда можно убрать доводами разума?

В доме стояла полнейшая тишина. Ни в коридорах, ни на лестнице не было и признака того, что он обитаем. Спустившись вниз, в холл, я услышал тихий разговор, который доносился из Бального Зала, где по-прежнему горели свечи, и сиял белоснежной обивкой гроб. Из-за эха, усиливающего голоса, мне было прекрасно слышно каждое слово.

– … оставь меня! Я вполне в состоянии позаботиться о себе! – Я не мог поверить собственным ушам – Люциус Малфой кричал.

– Люциус, тебе нужно поесть – ты не можешь хоронить себя тут! – Голос Снейпа был гораздо тише и мягче, словно он уговаривал капризного ребёнка, застывшего у понравившейся витрины.

– Не говори мне, что я могу, а что – нет! Я хочу остаться с сыном наедине! Я постоянно кому-то должен: отцу – жениться и продолжить род, Министру – излагать собственные мысли по управлению страной, которые он потом выдаст за свои… Почему вы не можете просто оставить меня в покое? Я хочу умереть рядом с сыном – что здесь непонятного? Это моё право!

– А Гарри? – Я порывался уйти, чтобы не слушать, как Люциус скажет, что я и он никогда не сможем быть вместе, потому что… Он сам придумает причины, вывод один – порознь. Но услышанное пригвоздило меня к месту.

– Причём здесь он? Ты грязно играешь, Северус, – Дикий, раздирающий уши ор сменил усталый, ломкий, как стекло, голос.

– Может, и не причём… А, может, при том, что два Малфоя были влюблены в одного Поттера…

Я поперхнулся вдохом. Окружающий мир вдруг перевернулся с ног на голову, а я остался стоять там, где и был. Потерянный, обезоруженный, словно ослепший.

Я вынырнул из карусели мыслей только тогда, когда за мной захлопнулись двери столовой. Сбежал. Сбежал, словно вор с места преступления. Первым желанием было подняться наверх, собрать вещи и тихо исчезнуть. Может быть, написать записку, что меня отрывали от этого дома иные дела – никто, я был уверен, никто бы не бросился выяснять, солгал ли я. Странные мы, люди. Мы можем сколько угодно кичиться своей храбростью, но, когда судьба подбрасывает нам испытания, мы всячески стараемся их избежать, будто страшнее их ничего на свете не бывает.

Я одёрнул себя на мысли о побеге. Да, ещё стоит разобраться, кто я для Люциуса, но бросать его в столь тяжкий час – это даже не трусливо, это мерзко. Я сжал кулаки до побелевших костяшек и, гордо выпрямившись, пошёл в столовую. Но ни Снейп, ни Люциус так и не показались.

***

Время текло своим независимым потоком, а мы, как обломанные веточки, которые несёт течение, то сближались в бурных водах, то плыли в разные стороны. Иногда мы сталкивались в холле или на лестнице, но единственное, что указывало на наше знакомство – это короткий приветственный кивок.

Прошло три или четыре дня, Драко был оставлен в тишине старого и величественного склепа, и поверх его гроба уложили белоснежную мраморную плиту. Люциус все дни напролёт находился там, что-то бормоча, как будто беседовал с сыном. Для него Драко был и оставался живым. Я или Северус иногда пытались достучаться до него, уводили из склепа, заставляли поесть или помыться, хотя сами тоже почти ничего не ели. Да, Люциус гораздо охотней позволял себя уговорить, если за дело принимался я, но это, пожалуй, было единственное напоминание о несуществующей, как по мне, любви.

Дни протекали в однообразии и скорби, а вот ночи… В самую первую ночь после похорон мне приснился Драко. И так, вроде бы я – маленький могильный червячок, который прогрыз себе дырочку в лакированной упаковке, и жаждет полакомиться свежим телом. Но моя еда, которой надлежит быть тихой и холодной, бьётся и царапается в желании вырваться наружу.

Я подскочил на постели, заорав так, что засаднило горло. Пот тёк струйками по спине, моментально холодея. Это был просто кошмар! Я облегчённо выдохнул и упал обратно на постель. Но сон не шёл, а стоило мне закрыть глаза, хоть на мгновение, как картина бьющегося в агонии Драко снова появлялась перед глазами. Я проворочался всю ночь, по сто раз переворачиваясь, но так и не находя нужной позы.

Нужно ли говорить, что утром я едва поднялся с постели?! Я спал с лица, но среди похожих на инферналов домочадцев этого никто бы и не заметил.

После бессонной ночи я должен спать как младенец. Обычно так и бывало, но не на этот раз. Сон повторился с такой точностью, будто моя анимагическая форма: трупный червь, и всё это происходило наяву. Драко не просто бился, выгибаясь в ограниченном пространстве гроба. Я видел кровь от сорванных ногтей, стекавшую по сломанным пальцам. Видел слёзы отчаяния на задыхавшемся от нехватки воздуха лице.

Я вскочил посреди ночи, хватая воздух ртом, словно сам оказался похороненным заживо. Вокруг царила гулкая тишина, и никого рядом не было, чтобы помочь пережить эту ночь. В голове промелькнула нелепая идея пойти к Люциусу, но я тут же отмёл её: случайный секс – не повод вламываться в его личное пространство и о чём-то просить. Всё, что мне оставалось, это свернуться калачиком и дать волю слезам. Больше я так и не заснул. А едва стал разгораться рассвет за окном, я начал собирать вещи. Меня затягивало в то рутинное болото скорби, в какое превратился дом и его обитатели.

Собравшись, я спустился в столовую на обед. Как бы плохо мне не было, но уехать, не попрощавшись, я считал нечестным. Но никто из домочадцев на обед не пришёл. Я посидел над тарелкой, так ничего и не попробовав – в голове назойливо крутилась мысль, что со стороны мой поступок – трусость и предательство. Конечно, Люциус ничего не скажет, но новый удар мог его попросту доконать. С другой стороны, как уже говорил, я не находил в себе сил жить и работать дальше. Перед глазами, стоило ненадолго прикрыть веки, так и продолжал изгибаться Драко, рвавший атлас окровавленными пальцами. Фантазия, на которую я никогда не жаловался, дорисовала его крики, хрипы и мольбы.

Люциус, как и прежде, неусыпно нёс свою вахту у могилы сына. От мужчины в самом расцвете жизненных сил осталась лишь пустая оболочка. У меня язык не повернулся тревожить его своими подозрениями. К тому же у меня не было ни одного аргумента, почему мой сон стоило брать в расчёт и вскрыть могилу Драко. Но и оставить всё без внимания я тоже не мог – надо обладать железными нервами или на редкость бесчеловечным характером, чтобы ночь за ночью наблюдать смерть ближайшего друга. Плохо или хорошо, но нервы у меня были не самые крепкие. Да и у кого они были железными после отгремевшей войны?

И я не выдержал. Не глядя, что за окном давно была ночь, забыв, что на мне надета одна пижама, а ноги босы, я вышел из дома в сад. От усталости и истощения меня бросало из стороны в сторону, я то и дело спотыкался и наступал на острые веточки, но упрямо следовал намеченному пути.

Семейный склеп Малфоев находился в глубине сада, как по мне, в самой изумительной его части. При свете дня созданной композицией можно было даже любоваться: над беломраморным строением в неоготическом стиле сплели позеленевшие от мха ветки дубы, а у их подножия цвели венерины башмачки. Днём витражные стёкла склепа бросали на траву разноцветные блики, создавая иллюзию праздника. Однако ночью белое здание с чёрными провалами продолговатых окон напоминало оскаленный череп – и никакие цветы и витражные стёкла не скрадывали гнетущее впечатление.

Я поёжился, но всё же толкнул дверь склепа и вошёл. Внутри стоял запах пыли, ладана и сырости. Повеяло холодом. Тусклый огонёк «Люмоса» повис под потолком, высвечивая гирлянды рваной паутины и старые ржавые люстры без свечей. Его света было мало для уверенности, но достаточно, чтобы разглядеть надгробия и не споткнуться.

Плита с именем Драко была в самой глубине узкого коридора, по которому приходилось пробираться, шарахаясь от склизких, ледяных стен. Даже если бы я не присутствовал при погребении, то вряд ли перепутал её с какой-то другой: она сияла первозданной белизной в отличие от уже пожелтевших и слегка щербатых соседок. Мои ладони вспотели, несмотря на озноб, не отпускавший меня. «То был сон, а это жизнь…» – шептал мне предательский голосок разума, но инстинкт кричал: «Взорви эту плиту к Мордреду!»

Инстинкт всегда был мне ближе, чем голос разума. И, отметая прочь все сомнения, я разнёс «Бомбардой» плиту на мелкие осколки, и частички мрамора, повинуясь магии, прыснули во все стороны, жаля всё на своём пути. Пыль взметнулась, и в мгновение ока заволокла всё окрест. Я закашлялся – в горле противно запершило, глаза засыпало. Я снова ударил Взрывающим на ощупь. И, как ни странно, попал. Жалобно затрещало дерево, и нелюдской вой вонзился мне в уши. Я закрыл голову руками и замер, пережидая магическую бурю, которая вырвала из потолка люстру и, измяв её, швырнула всего в паре дюймов от меня. Пол пошёл трещинами.

Гроб Драко выпал из ниши, расколовшись по всей длине. И всё стихло. Я подобрался ближе, опасаясь увидеть тело, тронутое тленом.

Первое, что бросилось мне в глаза – это длинные царапины на бледно-синюшном лице и пятна крови на изодранном и пропыленном атласе.

– Жив! – закричал я, обнимая дрожащее тело Драко. – Слава Мерлину, жив!

Восставший из мёртвых Драко был куда страшнее мёртвого: затянутые сеточкой лопнувших сосудов белки глаз, губы и подбородок в кровавых корках и потёках, волосы слиплись от пота и крови в единый колтун. От него исходил резкий запах пота и мочи. Колотило нас одинаково: его, очнувшегося в гробу под толщей камня, и меня, волею случая разнёсшего фамильный склеп Малфоев по камешкам.

– Пойдём отсюда… – я потянул его из гроба, в обломках которого мы оба сидели почти сращенные, как сиамские близнецы. Он коротко кивнул, но в тот самый момент, когда я, кряхтя, приподнял его, и мы сделали первый шаг, в склеп ворвались Люциус и Северус с палочками наизготовку. На Люциуса было страшно смотреть: не человек, ангел возмездия спустился с небес разя всё вокруг. Нет, я не мог оценить его вида тогда – первое же заклинание приложило меня к стене склепа. Мне очень повезло, что расстояние от стены до стены оказалось крошечным, иначе пришлось бы лечить переломы. Однако и того удара хватило, чтобы выбить из меня дух. В глазах потемнело.

– Полегче, Люциус, – пытался урезонить его Снейп. – Это же Гарри.

– Он знал! – зло прошипел Люциус, снова поднимая палочку. По его диковатому взгляду было ясно, что ждать пощады мне не стоит: не бывает бывших Пожирателей Смерти. От этого защемило сердце – стыдно признаться, но, лёжа на полу и ожидая, как минимум, Круциатуса, я понял, что влюблён, и не в абстрактную жизнь, а в самого невозможного человека – Люциуса Малфоя. Я зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, как луч Пыточного заклинания сорвётся с моего же творения, и, конечно, не мог разглядеть, что рука Малфоя дрогнула – стена над моей головой лопнула, по ней зазмеились трещины, и обломок камня приземлился мне на темя, в который раз отправляя в страну грёз.

Очнулся я в своей комнате. Наверное, моей многострадальной голове крепко досталось, но отнять её от подушки было очень тяжело. И всё же я поднялся. Охая, ахая, и пережидая моменты, когда комната вертелась каруселью, я сначала сел, а потом попробовал дойти до комнаты Драко, резонно полагая, что все домочадцы в тот момент находились там.

Я не ошибся. Драко спал, напоенный зельями и обмазанный снадобьями с ног до головы. Снейп сидел рядом со спящим, поправляя одеяло, а по сути просто убеждаясь, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Люциус облюбовал кресло и смотрел в окно: по его лицу мало что можно было сказать – наверняка он преуспевал в карточных играх. Заслышав мой робкий стук по двери, они посмотрели на меня, и я понял, насколько по-разному они ко мне относятся: Северус улыбнулся, всего лишь уголками рта, но всё же, во взгляде Люциуса промелькнула плохо скрываемая злость. Он, по-видимому, так и не забыл своей отцовской обиды.

– Я хотел предупредить, что уезжаю, и зашёл попрощаться, – на мгновение мне показалось, что в глубине малфоевских глаз промелькнула боль. Нет, показалось. Снейп только посмотрел, но ни слова не сказал. Не дожидаясь ответа, я выдавил: «до свиданья» и, сдерживая рвущиеся из груди ругательства, вернулся в комнату. Оставшиеся вещи я сгрёб единой охапкой, кое-как затолкал их в саквояж и, почему-то прощаясь навсегда и с домом, и с его обитателями, шагнул в пламя камина – будто не переселялся в отель, а уезжал куда-то очень далеко.

Сложно было объяснить Тому, бармену и по совместительству владельцу гостиницы, отчего я так мрачен. Пришлось отговариваться головной болью, которая действительно измочаливала мой мозг. По крайней мере, я сам верил в придуманную отговорку, потому что по-иному сложно было объяснить повисшие на ресницах слёзы.

Ночь в гостинице не принесла мне успокоения. Начнём с того, что уснуть оказалось непосильной задачей: то и дело я поднимался с постели и смотрел на дремлющий переулок, куда выходило окно моего номера, на фонари, по обыкновению зажигаемые над каждым крыльцом, на припозднившихся гуляк, тенями скользивших от одного огонька к другому. Под утро, когда глубокая синь ночи стала уступать предрассветной серости, меня всё же сморило, и на этот раз никакие кошмары не тревожили мой сон. Впервые за неделю я спал спокойно.

Поздний завтрак, на который я спустился в бар, чтобы не смотреть на опостылевшие за ночь стены, был типично английским: бекон, яйца всмятку, свежевыжатый сок и чай вместо привычного кофе. Кофе Том тоже подавал, но пить такие умопомрачительные помои – нужно было обладать желудком завидной крепости.

Я не давал хандре поглотить меня полностью: после завтрака направился в магазин, где наравне с Ронни покрывал старый дубовый паркет свежим лаком. Из-за резкого запаха постоянно находиться в магазине было невозможно, поэтому мы по очереди выбегали на улицу подышать свежим воздухом.

В один из таких выходов на меня спикировала чья-то сова. Кому она принадлежит, я понял, лишь надорвав конверт, и моё сердце не преминуло пуститься вскачь – я узнал этот тонкий, почти невесомый почерк, размашистые заглавные буквы и витиеватый росчерк в подписи. Мне потребовалось перечитать письмо дважды, чтобы до меня дошёл смысл написанного. И ещё дважды, чтобы придумать цивилизованный ответ на завуалированный, достойный пера опытного политика вопрос – не соглашусь ли я с ним встретиться на нейтральной территории. Мой ответ был однозначен и по-другому трактоваться не мог – нет!

Я был горд собой. Минут десять. А потом принялся за самобичевание. Никто и не сомневался, что Малфой горд, и, принимая во внимание этот факт, я отказался от, вероятно, единственной возможности встретиться и наладить отношения с ним заново. Сколько я не убеждал себя, что это только к лучшему, обречённость никуда не девалась. Ронни, заметив моё изменившееся настроение, старался не попадать мне на глаза, будто я имел привычку срывать своё плохое настроение на других. И всё же с лакированием пола мы закончили.

Был уже вечер, когда я закрыл двери магазина и попрощался с Ронни, намереваясь немного пройтись, чтобы убрать не самый приятный аромат свежего лака, который вроде бы удалился заклинанием, но всё равно эфемерно преследовал меня.

Я так и не заметил, откуда он появился – просто в какой-то момент передо мной выросла чья-то фигура, в грудь которой я чуть было не уткнулся носом. Подавив желание от души выругаться, я поднял голову и замер. Люциус стоял передо мной как ни в чём не бывало, протокольно улыбался, словно был уверен полностью, что мне не устоять перед его обаянием. Наверное, не будь я обижен и зол на него, уловка бы сработала.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой, наслаждаетесь прогулкой? – Безразличный тон мне никак не удавался. Не знаю, насколько он поверил, но сам себе я не поверил. Фальшь не просто ощущалась – разила наповал.

– О нет, мистер Поттер, любуюсь одним молодым человеком, – пальцы Люциуса как наручник, выстланный мехом, сомкнулись на моём запястье, отрезав и так призрачный путь отступления.

– Боюсь, в этом я не могу присоединиться. Добрый вечер, мистер…

– Нет, Гарри, я не дам вам сбежать, – хищная улыбка на мгновение осветила идеальные черты лица. – Не в этот раз.

Я пискнул, оказавшись в его объятиях, но, когда его рот накрыл мои губы, мне почудилось, что звёзды спустились с небес пониже.

Мы стояли посреди Косой Аллеи и целовались, словно сами мы были школьниками и впервые попробовали взрослые радости. Кто-то за моей спиной заулюлюкал, кто-то помянул в сердцах распущенную парочку, перегородившую дорогу.

Я оторвался от малфоевских губ, когда силы окончательно меня покинули. Но Люциус, не выпуская меня из рук, принялся нашёптывать, что Драко идёт на поправку, только голос пока к нему не вернулся, что Северус устроил ему после моего побега знатную головомойку, что он счастлив сказать мне всё это лично, а не разыскивать по миру. Но в тот момент, когда мой взгляд скользнул по лицу Малфоя, а потом за его спину, я растерял все заготовленные фразы. Меня точно громом поразило – напротив, под фонарём, стоял человек, глаза которого, казалось метали молнии. Я вскрикнул – на меня смотрел мой крёстный, упавший в Арку Смерти Сириус Блэк.


	7. Жизнь или смерть (часть первая)?

Видеть давно почившего человека (а все специалисты в один голос утверждали, что упасть в Арку – это равносильно смерти) для меня оказалось нелёгким испытанием, однако обернувшийся на мой вскрик Люциус разглядел лишь безлюдный проулок и раскачивающийся на ветру фонарь. Сириус, если он там и был, исчез, растворился в густых вечерних тенях, подобно призраку.

Мои уверения, что в проулке находился крёстный, вызвали у Люциуса только скепсис. Он был готов поверить в галлюциногенные свойства лака, в мою впечатлительность и желание обрести семью – в любую ерунду, лишь бы не признавать, что каким-то непостижимым образом Сириусу Блэку удалось выбраться из недр самого пугающего артефакта Отдела Тайн. Я на Люциуса не обижался – моя правда мне лично казалась настолько фантастической, что я готов был согласиться с ним – Сириус привиделся. Но… Да, «но» было! Разве чудесное воскрешение крёстного не объясняло уничтоженный гобелен, до которого другим не было дела? Как и проникновение в родовое гнездо Блэков и уничтожение портрета Вальбурги Блэк? Сириус ненавидел и сам особняк, и портрет матери, и гобелен, который, как считал, принёс немало бед кузине Андромеде и ему лично. С другой стороны – какое-то время он мирился со своим наследством. Значит, что-то могло стать толчком, чтобы его ненависть прорвалась наружу. К тому же крёстный наверняка с радостью показался бы мне на глаза и вернулся в особняк жить: другой недвижимости у него, насколько мне известно, не осталось.

Последний аргумент, словно переключил что-то в моём сознании: а ведь правда – до каких пор я сам буду скитаться по друзьям, любовникам и отелям? Не скажу, что в моём сейфе обретались несметные сокровища, но на домик с камином, подключённым к сети, хватило бы.

Люциус уговаривал меня снова занять ту же комнату в особняке Малфоев, его доводы были, как всегда, разумны, а щедро предлагаемые авансы – украдкой сорванные поцелуи – в отеле мы были на виду, уже не отговориться, если заметят, что показалось – заманчивы, но я не мог переступить через себя – слишком памятной была сцена прощания, если её так можно назвать. Новая недомолвка, и опять собирать вещи? Я же не перекати-поле, а человек, и мне хочется иметь свой угол, независимо от моих знакомств и привязанностей. Так что, формулируя точнее, я твёрдо отказался возвращаться в малфоевский особняк, а Люциуса, намеревавшегося провести ночь в моей комнате в отеле, выставил за порог, смягчив собственную категоричность обещанием встретиться в самое ближайшее время.

Малфой вёл свой род от охотников – как пить дать, потому что моя строптивость заставила его ноздри трепетать, а взгляд гореть азартом. Последний поцелуй на пороге был полон такой бешеной страсти, что я засомневался, стоит ли отправлять Люциуса вон, но потом решил: всё делается к лучшему – и он не сразу охладеет к «добыче», и я обдумаю на трезвую голову, нужно ли это мне.

Сны были продолжением наших внезапно вспыхнувших отношений, словно Люциус поцелуями раздразнил спавших демонов похоти в моей душе, и они стремились поглотить больше эмоций, показывая мне все возможности нашей пары в сексе. Утром я не мог смотреть на собственное отражение: каким я увидел себя в мире сновидений, быть мне не доводилось никогда и ни с кем. Но вместо того, чтобы бежать сломя голову к предмету моих ночных грёз, я отправился в банк.

Конечно, покупка магазина Олливандера немного истощила мои активы, но не настолько, чтобы коротать свою жизнь по съёмным комнатам.

Список продаваемых участков мог удовлетворить лишь самого непритязательного покупателя. Это только так кажется, что после войны полно домов и особняков без хозяев – как подсказывал мне мой, пока небольшой опыт, деньги никогда не бывают ничейными – ничейными бывают долги или больные родственники. Поэтому понадеявшись на богатый выбор, я несколько разочаровался – среди участков по соседству с магглами в списках продаваемой недвижимости числились дома с поганой репутацией или проклятиями, за ликвидацию которых бесплатно никто не брался. А это означало, что мне снова придётся раскошелиться, и мелочью я не обойдусь. Рядом с магглами я селиться не мог: род моих занятий числился условно опасным, и по технике безопасности – документ, ознакомивший с этим параграфом, был подписан в Министерстве – мне полагалось либо соседство с магами, либо дом, вокруг которого вообще не было никаких поселений – и это верный способ свихнуться от одиночества.

Рапкир, глядя на мои танталовы муки, наверное, в глубине души посмеивался над незадачливым клиентом – и список немаленький, а остановиться на чём-то конкретном не было никакой возможности. Наконец, когда моё отчаянье уже грозилось захлестнуть меня с головой, я спросил его:  
– А других списков нет?

Рапкир, даже если внутри хохотал над моей глупостью, не повёл и бровью.

– К сожаленью, список один, но я могу посоветовать мистеру Поттеру обратить внимание…

В списке это было единственное предложение, которое не соседствовало ни с магглами и не имело никаких проклятий, но… Я вытаращился на Рапкира – домик, выставленный Министерством на продажу, был не просто мал – хатка для гнома, не больше. В планировке значилась одна комната, которая служила и кухней, и крошечный санузел, причём на миниатюре я не заметил ни ванной, ни душевой. Да, список – не просто пергамент, кроме адресов и данных о предлагаемом товаре можно посмотреть его крошечную модель, что, без сомнения, очень удобно, если только приглядываешься к предложениям.

Но затолкав своё удивление подальше, я уже внимательней присмотрелся к лоту. К конурке прилагалась просто огромнейшая территория леса и прекрасный, но совершенно запущенный розовый сад. Сад пребывал в таком плачевном состоянии, что никто не мог пробраться вглубь его и разведать, есть ли ещё какие-то беседки и фонтаны.

– Я бы хотел лично осмотреть дом, – на мою фразу Рапкир оскалился, но еле заметное одобрение всё же проскользнуло по его застывшим чертам.

– Прошу, мистер Поттер, немного подождать – мне нужно взять порт-ключ. Работники Министерства не заинтересованы в продаже, поэтому сопровождать вас буду лишь я…

Знаете, люди никогда не смогут превзойти гоблинов в прагматизме и коварстве. Маленький домик, внесённый в перечень недвижимости, оказался простой сторожкой, поэтому он и стоял одиноким строением среди воистину буйства диких роз. Надо сказать, Рапкир и не подумал продираться сквозь заросли, что ещё раз подтверждало: он уже был здесь и зашёл дальше министерских работников. Он нырнул куда-то в сторону, я поторопился за ним. Сплошная стена колючего кустарника как-то вдруг оказалась не такой уже и сплошной – еле заметная, но отнюдь не узкая тропка уверенно петляла и в конце концов упёрлась в небольшой двухэтажный особнячок, облицованный диким камнем, бугристую поверхность которого щедро покрывал мох, отчего дом сливался с растительностью и рассмотреть его можно было, лишь приблизившись вплотную.

Рапкир дал мне несколько минут, чтобы я полюбовался крепким крыльцом, вырубленном из камня, и балконом с двумя кровожадными на вид горгульями. Я присвистнул: сеть заклинаний, уже немного выдохшихся, но всё же действующих, оплетала статуи, как бы намекая, что это не просто украшения. 

Внутри было пыльно, тихо и пусто. И вот что странно: мебели в доме не оказалось, но отделка стен, включая старинные венецианские зеркала, осталась на месте. Рапкир повёл себя не менее странно: он старался передвигаться так, чтобы не отражаться в зеркалах, а я шёл за ним. Пусть проверочные чары не выявили ничего зловредного или пугающего, но кто может гарантировать, что это украшение безобидно? Моё мнение подтвердил и гоблин:  
– Я понимаю, что антикварные венецианские зеркала нынче не дешевы, но я бы посоветовал вам, мистер Поттер, заменить их на современные, если приглянутся рамы…

Да, рамы казались произведением искусства, но по реакции гоблина я твёрдо вознамерился избавиться от зеркал целиком.

– Банк может помочь вам в этом, – словно прочитав мои мысли, сказал Рапкир. – После окончания войны реализация предметов старины стала лёгким делом.

Если вы думаете, что Рапкир отвесил комплимент роду человеческому, то ошибаетесь: невежественные люди, часто не имевшие особняков предков, полукровки или маглорожденные, гребли всё подряд, не разбираясь, а уже затем попадали в госпиталь с редкими проклятиями или вовсе тихо умирали. Но эти случаи никого не учили, наверное, ещё и потому что причиной смерти указывались отсроченные проклятия, полученные за время войны, или естественные, и мало кто задумывался, так ли это на самом деле. Поэтому торговля антиквариатом, которого после победы было много, процветала.

Я трансфигурировал из сухих листьев несколько громадных покрывал и накрыл зеркала, как бы говоря, что на них я претендовать не буду. Воздух словно потеплел. Рапкир кивнул и повёл меня дальше осматривать дом. Больше ничего примечательного в доме не оказалось: второй этаж был подчищен основательней, чем холл: ни картин, ни зеркал, местами ободраны и обои, словно кто-то пытался найти в доме тайник, но не преуспел в этом. В общем, дом был небольшим: внизу кухня, столовая, гостиная и библиотека, которая захватывала два этажа, и ванная комната. Наверху было четыре спальни и два санузла. И что самое странное – капитальная лестница на чердак.

Рапкир не горел желанием показывать мне его, но вот тут уж я проявил своё упрямство. Чердак, сквозь разбитые окна обласканный солнцем, оказался большой комнатой и, более того, выглядел так, словно его жилец (вернее, судя по брошенным на кушетке пяльцам с пожелтевшей вышивкой, жительница) спустился на одну минутку вниз. Все вещи, даже траченная молью шаль, лежали нетронутыми, включая распахнутую шкатулку, из которой на столик трюмо вывалилась нитка отборного розового жемчуга.

– Эту комнату не мешало бы проверить ликвидатору… – Я впервые видел, чтобы Рапкир неуверенно мялся на пороге. Но был с ним полностью согласен, просто так никто и никогда не оставляет своих вещей. – Наверное, мистеру Поттеру стоит поискать другие предложения.

– Всё будет зависеть от того, что найдёт тут ликвидатор…

Надо сказать, что ликвидатором проклятий оказался не человек, а гоблин. Моложе Рапкира, но с таким же цепким взглядом и предрассудками: он сторонился зеркал и работал со всем лишь в перчатках из драконьей кожи с накладками, парализующими атакующие чары.

Из проклятого в комнате гоблин-ликвидатор обнаружил всего два предмета: ту самую нитку жемчуга, которая душила надевшего её, и небольшую книжицу в кожаном переплёте – на ней были чары похитрее, но это и было понятно: личный дневник стоило защитить проклятием забывчивости. Жемчуг я отдал гоблинам без разговоров: использовать его, не нанеся вреда человеку, не представлялось возможным, а дневник припрятал, надеясь позже прочесть, кому принадлежал этот дом и почему он оказался покинут.

Рапкир ещё несколько раз пытался отговорить меня от покупки дома – ненавязчиво, в своей собственной манере, – но я, облазив сад и найдя в нём роскошный пруд, твёрдо решил купить усадьбу. В конце концов, всегда можно запереть чердак и не пользоваться им – места в доме для меня одного было достаточно.

Конечно, не обошлось и без отрицательных сторон: на первом этаже, как я не старался, втиснуть мастерскую мне не удалось. В результате, на одну гостевую спальню в моём доме стало меньше – своё решение я не отменил. Чердак не просто был запечатан снова – я наказал строительной бригаде убрать даже лестницу. И всё-таки мне не давало покоя – иногда мучило ощущение, что на меня кто-то смотрит. Не злобно, а так – изучающе.

Два ремонта одновременно – это ад, в котором я не желаю побывать никому. Пока мы с Ронни облагораживали магазин, бригада из магов и свободных домовиков приводила в порядок мой новый дом, а сам я жил по-прежнему в «Дырявом котле», радуя этим фактом Тома, бармена и по совместительству владельца.

В особняке Малфоев я больше не появлялся, да и собственно, было незачем. Со Снейпом мы периодически виделись в книжном, в лавочках с ингредиентами или завтракали вместе, когда он выбирался из особняка. Драко я через день навещал в госпитале Святого Мунго: несмотря на все усилия целителей, голос к нему не возвращался, как и некоторые воспоминания, а сам он сильно сдал и выглядел больным и измождённым. Целители пичкали его укрепляющими составами, изобретали новые, но всё было тщетно: Драко таял. Люциус рыскал по стране в поисках рецептов исцеления сына, однако появлялся время от времени в «Дырявом котле», не давая о себе забыть.

Мы даже успели немного поспорить, когда он, заскочив однажды в гости и осмотрев фронт работ в магазине, заявил, что всем должны заниматься профессионалы. Я возразил. Слово за слово, аргумент за аргумент – и Ронни глядел круглыми глазами, как мы с жаром доказываем свою правоту друг другу. Люциус под шумок умыкнул меня из магазина, а я в пылу диалога даже не заметил этого, продолжая отвечать на его доводы. Спор наш закончился, когда подали десерт, а я с удивлением разглядывал мягкие, обитые винным бархатом сиденья отдельной кабинки ресторана, не понимая, как оказался в ней. Можно представить, насколько наш обед затянулся: за разговором с умным человеком время пролетело незаметно.

Немного дезориентированный после такого обеда, я вернулся в магазин уже под вечер. Конечно, магия не преминула показать, что во время волшбы следует думать не о нежных губах Люциуса Малфоя, а о стоящей перед тобой задаче – стеллаж, который мы устанавливали в торговом зале, накренился, его стойка не выдержала нагрузки и лопнула. Вся конструкция со скрежетом прочертила на свежеокрашенных стенах глубокую борозду и только чудом не рухнула мне на голову. Ронни, подстраховавший меня, впервые за долгое время посоветовал идти домой. Я кивнул, стараясь скрыть от него, как горели щёки от стыда. Скомкано попрощавшись, я напомнил ему, чтобы он тоже не задерживался, отдал зарплату и поторопился домой. Отель и толпы людей, прознавших, что в нём живёт Гарри Поттер, допекли до печёнок. Я даже готов был перебраться в новый дом и жить среди запахов краски, коммунальных неудобств и постоянно суетящихся эльфов.

В особняке к этому времени уже было тихо. Неудивительно, вечер уверенно сдавал свои позиции ночи: в саду надрывно пиликали цикады, под крышей ухала сова, а россыпь ярких звёзд украсила низкий небосвод. Луна, спрятавшись за дубами в конце аллеи, которая вела от главных ворот к крыльцу, изредка поглядывала в просветы между ветками. Я шёл по похрустывающему гравию свеженасыпанной дорожки и дивился, насколько быстро произошли метаморфозы. Ещё вчера кроме клубка колючих ветвей на этом месте ничего не было, а сегодня уже можно въехать в ворота на карете. У входной двери горели газовые рожки, и от этого дом выглядел жилым и уютным. Я проверил артефакты, на которых держалась защита. Всё было в порядке.

Внутри дом ещё пустовал: холл без мебели и зеркал создавал впечатление одиночества и запустения, невзирая на стены, уже заново оббитые светло-бежевой тканью. Я поёжился словно от холода. А дальше вздрогнул: настроенные на защиту артефакты взвыли, будто кто-то пытался вломиться в дом. Но у порога никого не было, округа тоже пустовала. Я вернулся в холл и уже намеревался подняться на второй этаж, как мой взгляд наткнулся на это…

Посередине холла лежала отрезанная человеческая голова.

***

Я подавил желание заорать. На меня смотрела, моргая, моя собственная голова! На чистом полу, без пятнышка крови! Я попятился, выскочил наружу, едва запер дверь. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле. Не помню, как я добрался до комнаты в отеле. Однако вместо того, чтобы почувствовать в безопасности, я ощутил себя в ловушке: стены будто бы надвигались на меня, а из каждого угла пустыми глазницами пялились мои потаённые страхи. Я и не думал, что настолько боюсь смерти.

В комнате, где не с кем было перекинуться и парой слов, я пробыл недолго. Понимая, что ни заснуть, ни успокоиться мне не удастся, я натянул мантию и аппарировал к госпиталю в надежде, что Драко ещё не спит.

Госпиталь был погружён в темноту и тишину, и в реке неоновой рекламы выглядел большим, затянутым мраком островом. Где-то вдалеке орали коты, и надрывалась сигнализация. Я, затравленно озираясь, подобрался ко входу. Конечно, целительница у стойки пыталась заступить мне дорогу, но быстро поняла, что я войду любыми путями, и посторонилась, строго предупредив, не волновать пациента.

Драко не спал – он отрешённо смотрел в окно, за которым уже ничего не было видно. На его коленях забыто лежала книга – ветерок еле слышно шуршал её страницами. Завидев меня, Драко просиял, отбросил ненужный том и похлопал по постели рядом с собой. Мне показалось, что он ещё больше похудел и осунулся: скулы, и без того заметные, стали заметнее, светлая кожа под веками истончилась, а всегда яркие губы посерели. Но он улыбался, и это утешало меня – значит, всё не так уж и плохо.

Я сел рядом с ним, взял его ладони в свои, и вдруг…  
Иногда случается: вроде не можешь вспомнить, где ты видел что-либо, а потом какая-то мелочь, и нужная информация всплывает сама собой. Нечто подобное случилось и со мной: я не успел сжать пальцы Драко в ладонях, как перед внутренним взором мелькнула старинная гравюра – тонкий, похожий на скелет мужчина лежал в гробу, и на его груди покоился медальон с замысловатой пентаграммой. И старинный текст всплыл в памяти так точно, будто я читал его прямо сейчас:  
«… и тогда упадёт отрок в сон зачарованный, со смертью схожий, и будет он по ту сторону жития ровно три дня и три ночи. Узреть сей сон способен тот, кто кровию отличен, но истинно скорбит. Один нефрит покажет чары, но станет он, аки ночь безлунная…»

И последнее предложение на странице, исхудавшей от времени:  
«… и не будет повиноваться ему голос, а после таять он станет подобно воску и хиреть от хвори неведомой, пока не истлеет…»  
Драко ещё улыбался, но в его взгляде читался испуг – наверное, я так поменялся в лице, что это было заметно.

Солгать, у меня не поворачивался язык, но из всех свалившихся на нас бед я выбрал живую голову в собственном холле. Драко внимал мне, затаив дыхание, но, кажется, вместо того, чтобы ужаснуться, он едва сдерживал улыбку и нетерпение пойти и посмотреть всё своими глазами. А потом он дотянулся до пера с пергаментом и нацарапал мне всего лишь одно слово: «Полтергейст». Вмиг у меня отлегло от сердца. Я почувствовал себя невообразимо обескураженным, потому что надумал такого, где наименьшим были порталы с инферналами.

Да, в школе нам про полтергейстов не рассказывали (наши преподаватели по Защите От Тёмных Искусств вряд ли заслуживали лестного звания учителя) – о них я уже узнал куда позже, когда начал изучать охранные амулеты. Полтергейсты бывают трёх видов, если коротко. Первый вид проявлял себя в местах, где людей обуревали сильные эмоции, будь то радость или горе: в парках развлечений, в тюрьмах – они чаще всего шумят: стонут, кричат или лязгают, как падающие решётки. Второй вид отличался лишь тем, что вместо звуков транслирует образы – вероятно, такой завёлся в моём новом доме. Третий обитал в тех местах, где человек принимал мучительную и долгую смерть, – он обладал зачатками разума, хотя и оставался довольно примитивным существом, как Пивз в Хогвартсе.

Мы ещё немного поболтали с Драко. Как, спросите вы, можно разговаривать с немым? Всё проще, чем кажется. Надо формулировать вопросы так, чтобы отвечать на них односложно. Конечно, если Драко возражал, то он тянулся за пером, и тогда я читал его послания на пергаменте. Но чаще всего я понимал его мысли, и мы обходились без мемуаров и ненужной писанины. И, уже окончательно успокоившись, я пожелал ему доброй ночи и аппарировал к малфоевскому особняку в надежде, что меня примут, не глядя на поздний час и отсутствие договорённости о встрече.

Минуты ожидания казались если и не вечностью, то где-то близко от неё. Они мне стоили нескольких седых волос, но вот из темноты, придерживая тяжёлый подсвечник, выступил Люциус, а за ним, больше похожий на тень, изломанную живым пламенем, скользнул Снейп.

– Проходите, Гарри, хотя мы вас так поздно не ожидали, – Люциус взмахом руки пригласил меня пройти в гостиную, а сам наказал домовику принести мне порцию коньяка – наверное, ему тоже не понравился мой вид.

Коньяк обжег горло, но я действительно почувствовал, что оживаю, и напряжение последних часов медленно сходит на нет. Мой рассказ был похож на фантастический, но на этот раз меня слушали так внимательно, будто были зачарованы, и то, чего я боялся – осмеяния, не случилось. Люциус поник, как марионетка, у которой жестокий мальчишка оборвал поддерживающие в ней жизнь нити. Снейп, в полумраке комнаты больше походивший на призрака, лихорадочно шарил взглядом по стенам, словно пытаясь на них отыскать способ победить проклятье Драко. Новости оказались настолько тяжёлыми, что, произнося: «Это излечимо», я уже предполагал бурную реакцию обоих отцов: биологического и крёстного. Люциус в мгновение ока очутился рядом со мной, он рухнул на пол и прижался лицом к моим коленям, обняв их трясущимися руками, Снейп выкрикнул что-то на редкость бессвязное, но опомнился и потребовал:  
– Мне нужна информация, насколько быстротечно проклятие, и чем его снять.

После моего заверения, что до завтра с Драко ничего не произойдёт, он с нажимом произнёс:  
– Сейчас мы утомлены, но с утра я предлагаю собраться здесь и обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию.  
На том мы и расстались. Люциус несколько раз порывался что-то сказать, но осекался, глядя на воинственно настроенного Снейпа. Я попрощался и вернулся в отель, отговорился от намечающейся вечеринки крайней степенью усталостью и правда – только моя голова коснулась подушки, как меня словно выключили.

 

***

Утро не задалось с самого начала. Первым делом меня атаковали совы. Не стая, конечно, но полдюжины этих пернатых изо всех сил пыталась попасть в комнату. Мне некогда было заниматься корреспонденцией, поэтому я сделал, что смог: освободил птиц от конвертов, но так и оставил письма на тумбочке у кровати. Мы не собирали свой импровизированный военный совет на определённое время, но мне было некогда валяться в постели до полудня. К тому же заветный рецепт, не известный широкой публике (как-никак его изобрёл один из моих наставников, считавших, что печатать достижения в периодической прессе – это популистские штучки, а книгу он по-прежнему дописывал, боясь упустить важное, и поэтому постоянно редактировал рукопись), ещё предстояло найти в своих записях, а это не настолько просто, как звучит.

Потом, когда я уже намеревался покинуть гостиницу, перевернув мою комнату чуть ли не верх дном, меня окликнул Том. Какой-то молодой человек приятной наружности и исключительно вежливый интересовался моей персоной. Том пытался описать его как можно точнее, забывая об Оборотном зелье и целой плеяде чар, меняющей внешность не кардинально, но существенно. По всему выходило, что с заинтересованным парнем я был незнаком. Я сердечно поблагодарил Тома, сунул ему галлеон за бдительность и только после этого (Том утирал скупую слезу, растрогавшись от широты границ моей щедрости) улизнул из гостиницы. На моё счастье, местечко для перемещения находилось совсем рядом, а то неизвестно, сколько мне пришлось бы выслушать приветствий и пожеланий. К слову, практически каждый день меня или Ронни спрашивали, когда открытие магазина и просили пособить с палочкой, не дожидаясь его. И по доброте душевной мы помогали. Скажу честно, запасы Олливандера пришлись к месту и ко времени.

На часах было около восьми, когда я пересёк сад Малфой-менора по дорожке, мощёной гранитными плиточками, и постучал в дубовые резные двери. Меня ждали. Домовик попросил пройти в столовую, где завтракали домочадцы. Завтракали – это громко было сказано: Люциус крошил тост, за каменным выражением лица скрывая беспокойство, а Снейп буравил взглядом чашку белоснежного фарфора, словно она провинилась в том, что запорола простейшее зелье. Завидев меня, они оба оживились, постарались придать нашей беседе светский лоск, но всё равно их нервозность проскальзывала в тщательно выверенных фразах.

Но что поделать: за завтраком о серьёзных вещах не говорят – не положено. Впрочем, заслышав, что я не голоден, они дружно поднялись из-за стола, и разговор из пустого очень быстро перетёк в содержательный. Никто из нас не собирался отлынивать, когда речь шла о жизни Драко.

Снейп перечитывал рецепт снова и снова, хмурился и делал пометки на полях.  
– У меня нет нескольких ингредиентов. Лепестков лунного лотоса, аметрина, крови Китайского Огненного Шара и яда Акромантула.

С двумя компонентами мог помочь я: аметрин – жёлто-фиолетовый кварц из единственного месторождения в Боливии у меня был, его часто заказывали для украшений, говоривших об искренней любви, а простейший отвар из лепестков лотоса придавал некоторым камням, вроде опала, поистине завораживающий блеск, и, что греха таить, я тоже его использовал.

А вот с другими двумя дело обстояло похуже. И если с кровью дракона мне могли помочь гоблины, да и в аптеках она появлялась, то яд нужно было искать долго и только на чёрном рынке. Где-то в глубине души я надеялся, что в закромах у Снейпа всё же хранится заветный флакончик с вожделенным ингредиентом. В конце концов, Акромантулы водятся в Запретном Лесу рядом с Хогвартсом. Однако глядя на растерянность Снейпа, моим чаяниям не суждено было сбыться.

Сложно не упасть духом, когда новости не радовали. Снейп брался заменить редчайший яд, но мы все прекрасно знали, что эксперименты могли затянуться, а жизнь Драко и так висела на волоске.

– Я думаю, стоит начать поиски хотя бы с крови... – мы переглянулись с Люциусом, Снейп оставался готовить основу для зелья. – Я отправляюсь в Косую Аллею, а затем в Гринготтс.

Снейп кивнул и добавил:  
– Я напишу прошение в Союз Зельеваров. Возможно, нам удастся получить яд… Чтобы не привлекать их внимания, в причинах я укажу эксперименты по модификации Ликантропного зелья.

Люциус мрачно усмехнулся:  
– А я нанесу парочку визитов старым знакомым по клубу… – мы недоумённо уставились на него, а он безмятежно продолжил: – по клубу Пожирателей Смерти.

Сказать честно, меня передёрнуло от такой перспективы. Но, выбирая между жизнью Драко и моей щепетильностью, щепетильность я был готов пустить в расход.

Распрощавшись, мы разделились: для меня оставили Косую Аллею, Гринготтс и магические кварталы Мадрида и Флоренции – порт-ключи в эти города пылились в моём сундуке. Но начать поиски я решил с Англии.

Косая Аллея встретила меня, одинокого путника, весёлым детским гомоном и редкими лучами солнца, настойчиво пробивающимися из-за неплотных тучек. Вера в то, что в результате всё будет хорошо, грела сердце, и я бодро шагал к аптеке, находящейся почти возле входа в «Дырявый котёл». Я и не надеялся, что первая же аптека продаст мне пинту драконьей крови. Да, кровь шведского тупорылого или валлийского зелёного в наличии была, но вот та, в которой я нуждался, отсутствовала, а хуже всего – продавец не знал, появится ли она снова.

Когда пятый аптекарь растерянно развёл руками, я переместился в Мадрид. Удушливая жара накинулась на меня со всей жестокостью оголодавшего хищника. Увы, время для посещения я выбрал не самое лучшее: в разгаре была сиеста. Магический квартал будто вымер, окна плотно прикрывали ставни. Даже поливаемые волшебством цветы в вазонах у дверей сонно поникли.

Борясь с горячим ветром, который то и дело засыпал мне глаза пылью, я обошёл все аптеки, стучал в запертые двери и на ломанном испанском требовал кровь Китайского Огненного Шара. Меня пытались убедить, что кровь русского малахитового лучше, к тому же со скидкой, но я отрицательно качал головой и шёл дальше. 

Когда аптеки закончились, я, сомневаясь и опасаясь, аппарировал в Леганес, больше походивший на спальный маггловский район европейского города. От Мадрида, где один парк Буэн-Ретиро мог поразить любое воображение, в Леганесе не было ничего примечательного: панельные дома-коробки, пыльные магистрали и чахлая растительность, не дававшая тени. Оглядевшись (к сожалению, мне довелось побывать здесь единожды), я зашагал к типовому дому, рядом с которым пестрел яркой рекламой супермаркет, и молил про себя Мерлина, чтобы «Альваритто» не отправился куда-нибудь к чёрту на кулички.

Альвар Джонсон, персона приметная со всех сторон, был местной достопримечательностью. Он мог помериться с Хагридом и ростом, и объёмами, обладал блондинистой кучерявой шевелюрой и желтоватыми глазами, злой прищур которых обещал конкурентам большие неприятности. Отец его был американским священником-расстригой, растратившим деньги церкви, а мать – ведьмой, влачившей жалкое нищенское существование. Занималась ли она проституцией, не понятно, но Альвар был единственным плодом их короткого романа, после которого священник отправился к своему патрону на небеса. От матери Альвар унаследовал магический дар, от отца – крошечную квартирку, однако я направлялся в гости к «Альваритто» не за подробностями жизни его родителей – Альвар Джонсон был лучшим охотником за ингредиентами. Взобравшись на последний этаж, – лифт оказался сломан – я утёр лоб рукавом и позвонил, но не в дверь. На обшарпанной лестничной клетке к стене был прислонён старый велосипед без колёс и с погнутой рамой. На ручке поблёскивал новенький звонок. И посигналить им, активизируя наложенные Оповещающие Чары, значит, подать знак, что требуется нелегальный товар. За кровью дракона, пусть и редкой, к Джонсону не обращаются. Дверь открылась сразу, глаза Альвара смерили меня от носков туфель до макушки, и он посторонился, пробурчав на английском с американским гнусавым акцентом:  
– Входи, Поттер.

Прежде чем запереть дверь, он показал средний палец в «глазок» квартиры напротив, и оттуда донеслись сдавленные ругательства на испанском.

Внутри его жилища пахло табаком и паприкой, в комнате, в которую меня провёл Альвар, были плотно занавешены окна, но под ногами не хрустел мусор, следовательно, в своей берлоге он иногда убирал. На столике перед телевизором громоздилась горка бумажных пакетиков, словно он только что закончил фасовать товар. Альвар указал мне на табурет.

– Выкладывай, – буркнул он, достал из низенького холодильника бутылку ледяной воды и подал мне, потом вынул вторую и, плюхнувшись в продавленное кресло, со стоном удовольствия отпил из своей. Я приложил холодный бок бутылки ко лбу, а затем тоже припал к ней. После пары часов в этом аду пить хотелось неимоверно.

– Нужен яд Акромантула, – сформулировал я цель визита, когда жажда была утолена, Альвар присвистнул.  
– Задачка! У меня сейчас нет, но дорогой товар. Потянешь? Сколько надо?  
– Пять унций.  
– Унция – пятьдесят галлеонов, мальчик.  
– Сказал, потяну, – отозвался я. – Добавлю сто за срочность.  
– Оживляешь папочку? – осклабился Джонсон. – Мне пофигу, для чего. Попробую достать. Завтра вечером буду знать точно.

Я кивнул и поднялся. Он с кряхтением выбрался из кресла.

– Воду возьми, чтобы потом не сказали, что у старого Альвара нет сервиса.

Поскольку мне ещё предстояло помотаться по Флоренции, предложение было не лишено смысла. Я поблагодарил, пожал протянутую руку и вышел, успев заметить, как из двери напротив выглянула старуха с лицом, похожим на печеное яблоко. Выглянула и пропала, облив и меня, и Джонсона отборной бранью.

***

Флоренция, в отличие от сонного Мадрида, кипела, как забытый котёл – в самом разгаре был торговый день. Магглы мешались в одной толпе с магами, и лишь по нашивке в виде голубой гвоздики – личного знака погибшего больше двухсот лет назад за свободу героя-волшебника – можно было отличить одних от других. Магические товары лежали на прилавках, но магглы видели только рекламные брошюры и, собственно, сторонились подобных местечек. Я наколдовал себе такую же гвоздику, как у всех волшебников, и, выпив последний глоток воды, ринулся на поиски крови дракона. Яд искать было бесполезно: Италия до сих пор зализывала раны после владычества некроманта, таких ингредиентов чурались даже самые бесшабашные торговцы.

Пьяцца-дель-Дуомо, осенённая колокольней и католическим собором, в торговый день напоминала муравейник. Я то и дело натыкался на кого-то, бормотал извинения то на английском, то на итальянском (надо сказать, что знал я его не так уж и плохо) и петлял дальше, разглядывая выставленное на продажу. Пару раз на глаза попадались лотки с вполне приличными самоцветами, как огранёнными, так и кристаллами, тогда во мне просыпался коллекционер, и я ковырялся уже основательней, разыскивая идеальный камень. В результате я купил несколько кабошонов опала, из тех, что называют бордер-короитами, по всей вероятности, австралийского происхождения. А вот аптекари и торговцы ингредиентами меня порадовать ничем не могли.

Уже отчаявшийся и порядком уставший от суеты и многоголосного шума, я свернул к кампаниле Джотто – старинной колокольне, надеясь у её подножия найти тихий уголок и присесть хотя бы ненадолго. И наткнулся на согбенного гоблина, нечаянно выбив из его руки бумажный стакан с холодным кофе.

Он резко высказался, пожелав родителям прикупить ребёнку лишние глаза, но потом его взгляд остановился на моём шраме, и он неожиданно улыбнулся, показав мелкие треугольные зубы, достойные стать предметом гордости небольшой акулы. На его лысой голове красовалась шапочка аптекаря, а на поясе висели перчатки из драконьей кожи.

– Чего желает дорогой гость? – Он выбросил в ближайшую урну смятый стаканчик и махнул рукой на мои сбивчивые извинения. Но я купил ему кофе взамен разлитого, да и себе взял порцию, признавая, что кроме жажды он отлично утихомиривает голод – как-никак уже перевалило за полдень. Мы сели с гоблином на парапете старинного здания, которые сплошным кольцом ограничивали площадь, и молча потягивали свои напитки.

Когда в стаканчиках оставалась примерно половина содержимого, гоблин потянулся и совершенно будничным тоном спросил:  
– Так что мистер Поттер искал, если судьба занесла его аж на континент, да ещё и в Италию?

Наверное, я просто устал от тайн, потому что вряд ли на пьяцце продавали кофе с Веритасерумом, но я рассказал ему о проклятии, постигшем Драко, и о своих поисках. Гоблин почесал лысую голову, допил напиток одним глотком и поднялся с нагретого солнцем камня.

– Ну пойдём, налью крови, если тебе дорог твой дружок.

Я подскочил с места, опрокинув кофе второй раз за день и рассыпался в благодарностях. Гоблин снова махнул рукой:  
– А толку от той помощи, коли яда у меня всё равно нет... И не предвидится.

Он и правда продал мне пинтовую бутыль за померную цену, выслушал мои восторги молча и показал ближайшую, подходящую для перемещения подворотню.

Косая Аллея пусть и уступала в красоте Флоренции, к тому же успела промокнуть от внезапно пролившегося дождя, была самой родной лично для меня.

Изрядно проголодавшись, я решил перекусить в чайной, в которой когда-то разговаривал со Снейпом. Однако, если бы я знал, что спокойно поесть мне не дадут, то, конечно, выбрал бы что-то подальше от популярных троп. Я не успел сесть за столик, как меня окликнули.

– Поттер, ты? – Я долго силился вспомнить, откуда мне знакома эта блондинка с роскошными формами, и не мог. До тех пор, пока она не поморщилась на замечание какого-то посетителя, что мы загораживаем единственный выход.

– Панси Паркинсон? – Кислая мина на её лице сменилась широкой радушной улыбкой.

– Узнал! А муж говорит, что светлые волосы изменили меня до невозможности. Только я теперь леди Эверетт! – Она пошевелила перед моим носом пальчиками, на которых кроме обручального кольца с бриллиантами было ещё много интересных украшений. – Присядем?

Мы заняли столик у окна, немного поболтали, хотя скорее говорила она, вспомнили учёбу и уроки зельеварения (а как же без них!). Оказалось, что слизеринцы делали ставки, с кого больше баллов слетит за урок. Меня это даже не обидело: стоило ли злиться на дела давно минувших дней?.. Но дней хороших, вызывающих приятную ностальгию.

Но тут Панси взглянула на свои золотые часики и всплеснула руками:  
– Прости, но мне пора. Я так была рада тебя встретить, будто бы снова в Хогвартс вернулась. Надеюсь, ещё увидимся! – Она помахала мне на прощание рукой, затянутой в светлую замшу перчатки, и растворилась в толпе за окном.

– Ваш заказ, сэр.  
На стол передо мной опустилась тарелка с яичницей-болтуньей и ветчиной, издававшей соблазнительный аромат, но стоило мне взяться за вилку, как...

– Гарри! Дружище!

Я сглотнул слюну и с усилием оторвал взгляд от вожделенной еды. Вспоминать лица окликнувших было не нужно – передо мной стояли братья Криви. Колин отрастил волосы до плеч, и всё в нём от загара и выбеленной солнцем макушки до мантии (не старьё, но крой максимально удобный) выдавало человека, работавшего на свежем воздухе. Деннис в отличие от брата приобрёл некую лощеность, свойственную больше чистокровным. Мантия, кружевной воротник, гладко зачёсанные волосы, аристократическая бледность, кольцо на пальце – ни дать ни взять наследник славного и древнего рода. Они сели за мой столик без приглашения, на правах хороших друзей. Колин заказал себе кофе, Деннис же ограничился стаканом воды.

– Мы просто проходили мимо и вдруг увидели тебя, – Колин не мог решить придвинуть или отодвинуть от себя салфетницу, и складывалось впечатление, что кафе для него не естественная среда. – Надеюсь, мы тебе не помешали?

– Нет, конечно! – улыбнулся я. – Я очень рад вас видеть.

Больше вставить мне ничего не удалось: Колин болтал без умолку. Казалось, что если он сейчас не выговориться, то просто лопнет от наполняющих его новостей. Я слушал вполуха, кивал и поддакивал, при этом успевал разделывать и понемногу уничтожать свой нехитрый завтрак. Деннис молчал и смотрел в окно. На его губах змеилась еле заметная улыбка, и тогда он кивал, но больше, наверное, всё же своим мыслям. И лишь иногда он проводил рукой по лицу, как бы отбрасывая с него волосы, и в кольце на его пальце вспыхивал огоньками камень. Поближе рассмотреть украшения я смог, когда Деннис положил ладони на стол, распрямляя салфетку. Поначалу я подивился: надо же, какой уникальной чистоты изумруд, но скоро понял свою ошибку, когда официантка поставила перед нами зажженную свечу – за окном хмурилось. Тёмно-зелёный камень на косой свет отозвался кровавыми всполохами. Я пристальней стал изучать кольцо – ни один чистокровный никогда не наденет на себя александрит. Наверное, единственный самоцвет, которому приписывали способность к порабощению. Хотя почему приписывали – амулеты, подчиняющие сознание человека, сплошь и рядом усиливались александритами. Только одно сдерживало охотников за чужой душой – цена. Хороший александрит – такой, как я наблюдал на пальце Денниса – стоил дороже бриллианта ювелирной чистоты одного с ним размером. Младший Криви сидел, обхватив ладонью стакан, и слушал старшего брата, который заливался соловьём, хвастаясь работой фотографа в каком-то журнале о магической природе. С такого положения обод кольца был прекрасно виден: камень удерживался с помощью шести зубчиков-крапанов по коротким сторонам прямоугольной вставки, центральный крапан представлял собой стилизованный язык огня. А выпускала его голова грифона, искусно чеканенная на ободе. Работа была просто изумительная, о чём я не преминул сообщить Деннису, когда Колин сделал перерыв на глоток кофе.

– О, это подарок коллеги, – бросил он, любовно провёл пальцем по серебру, но спрятал руку под стол и вдруг переспросил: – Ты давно был в Хогвартсе?

– Давно, но очень хотел бы побывать, – признался я. – Соскучился…

Братья переглянулись и рассмеялись:  
– Ничего, встретишь Снейпа и сразу скучать перестанешь! Наш «неистовый девственник» быстро тебе объяснит, почему после окончания школы не стоит приходить в замок.

– Неистовый девственник? – недоумённо переспросил я. Ну, как уж мы не обзывали Снейпа, но все прозвища обминали сексуальную жизнь профессора.

– А ты же не знаешь этой истории! – спохватился Колин. – Всё время забываю, что ты учился не на нашем курсе. Помнишь Мелинду Спиннерс с Пуффендуя?

– Нет, прости. Я почти никого не помню, кто младше. Особенно с других факультетов.

– Ой, да ладно – это неважно! Так вот, слушай… – Колин заговорщицки понизил голос и подался вперёд, а взгляд Денниса наконец-то приобрёл былую живость. – Спиннерс на шестом курсе воспылала неземной страстью к Снейпу. Не знаю, чем он её покорил, но смотрела она на него, как на святого. Внимала каждому его слову. Поскольку зельеварение у нас было совместным с её факультетом, то, сам понимаешь, мы это наблюдали регулярно. Поверь, смотрелась её влюблённость дико и смешно: он ругает её, а она блаженно улыбается. Но магия её женских чар, как и улыбка не к месту, оставили Снейпа равнодушным. Тогда Спиннерс решила действовать напористей, и на пороге Большого зала, да ещё и во время ужина она призналась Снейпу в любви. Надо было видеть физиономию нашего зельевара – его чуть не перекосило. Но Снейп с обычным пренебрежением ответил, что глупые девчонки не представляют для него никакого интереса. Надо сказать, Спиннерс вцепилась в профессора, как клещ в коровью ляжку, и стала срывать его одежду, вереща о своей неземной любви. И вот тогда у Снейпа сдали нервы, и он так припустил, что пылкая воздыхательница не смогла его догнать. Ты не представляешь, какой стоял гвалт в зале. МакГонагалл тогда сняла с факультетов баллов пятьсот, не меньше. Именно с тех пор Снейп и носит это прозвище – «неистовый девственник».

Рассказ Колина подхватил Деннис:  
– Спустя кое-какое время мы подумали, что зельевар – игрок по мужской части. Блэкберри с моего курса решил проверить это. Да ему и деваться было некуда: он проиграл желание в карты. Но только Снейп его выставил за дверь, снял с полсотни баллов и отправил на отработки к Филчу…

– Ну, знаешь, я на месте Снейпа тоже бы выставил, даже невзирая на ориентацию – ученики – народ неприкасаемый. Между собой они могут делать, что хотят, но не с учителем.

Честно говоря, я не совсем понимал веселья братьев: профессор повёл себя вполне этично.

– А ты что, тоже к Снейпу неравнодушен? – проказливо сощурился Колин. Я даже немного стушевался от такого прямолинейного вопроса и промямлил:  
– Нет, просто смотрю на всё беспристрастно, со стороны. А теперь извините, мне пора.  
Я положил на блюдце деньги, и они тотчас же исчезли, поднялся, пожал руки братьям и поторопился к выходу. Разговор с Криви, смотревших мне вслед слегка обескураженно, оставил горькое послевкусие.

***

К особняку Малфоев я добрался ещё засветло. Кроме зелья, ингредиенты к которому мы разыскивали, для спасения Драко нужно было провести ритуал и создать амулет, а, значит, мне ещё предстояло найти подходящий камень. Для ювелирных украшений камни с фантомами не использовали, но это не означает, что артефакторы обходили их стороной. Вообще, артефакторику обыватели понимают как-то кособоко. Спроси любого, и он ответит, что основная часть предметов – ювелирные украшения. На самом деле, это не так. Вы уж простите, но не думаю, что кто-либо из магов для возведения защиты дома или фермы прикапывает по углам кольца или подвески. М-м-м, вообще-то можно, но зачем такое расточительство, если обычные кристаллы вполне справляются с задачей? Мне же предстояло пойти дальше: из природного кварца с фантомом внутри создать украшение-подвеску, при этом не меняя структуру минерала. Задачка, я скажу вам, непростая. Мы же говорим о Драко Малфое, о завидном холостяке, вкус которого уже давно воспет всеми печатными изданиями страны, а он лишь бы что не наденет. Например, украшение в стиле «а ля натюрель», когда кристалл вставляют в грубо сделанную оправу без полировки.

Весь во власти противоречий, я заглянул в лабораторию к Снейпу, чтобы отдать ему найденную кровь. Профессор тоже не терял даром времени: его модификация зелья предполагала введение в состав яда только на самой последней стадии. Фора в два дня не была для нас лишней. Чем он и похвастался.

Снейп ухватил бутыль с кровью так, словно я предложил ему напиток вечной жизни и молодости, провёл ряд тестов и одобрительно поцокал языком.  
– Превосходно, Гарри, просто превосходно! – заключил он. – А мне тоже есть, чем вас порадовать. Люциусу удалось найти унцию яда.

Я не стал обнадёживать Северуса, что также нашёл поставщика, который может достать яд – пока компонента нет у меня в руках, обещать что-либо было бы опрометчиво. Но даже одна унция яда пусть и не излечила бы Драко, но отсрочила его смерть на неопределённый срок. И в момент, когда я поздравлял Снейпа с маленькой победой, он склонился над котлом, и из-за ворота его рубашки выскользнула подвеска с секретом, и я едва не хлопнул себя по лбу: а ведь в таком украшении совершенно непонятно, что внутри. Скомкано попрощавшись, я вылетел из особняка, стремясь побыстрее добраться до Гринготтса – у меня в запасе фантомных камней не было.


End file.
